Apprendre à faire face
by Missy Tagada
Summary: A dix-huit ans, Mitchie décide de quitter le Mississippi pour vivre en Californie chez sa tante Connie. Seulement à peine est-elle arrivée qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui pourrait bien changer toute sa vie... Et l'obliger à faire face à des blessures qu'elle voudrait oublier. Mais peut-on réellement faire simplement une croix sur son passé pour avancer ? Rien n'est moins certain !


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. En attendant le post du chapitre ce soir, voici ma version du défi que j'ai imposé à **Jeni Kat** (voici d'ailleurs sa version sur l'univers _**Pretty Little Liars**_ : **Repartir à zéro** ). N'hésitez pas à aller le lire pour lui donner votre avis !

 **Dislaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps de cet OS.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Apprendre à faire face**

 _POV Mitchie_

Je descendis du car satisfaite. J'étais arrivée à Los Angeles. Apercevant ma tante, je récupérais mes deux valises dans la soute et la rejoignis.

« - Mon Dieu Mitchie, que tu as changé ! Tu es devenue une vraie jeune femme !

« - Merci tatie. Tu es toute seule ?

« - Oui ton oncle a pensé qu'un retour entre filles te serait plus agréable.

« - Ok…

« - Voudras-tu appeler ta mère à la maison ? Tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu avais quitté la maison et je suppose que tu n'as rien dire à ta mère ?

« - Elle s'en fout de moi tu sais. Depuis qu'elle a son… Son _fils_ , crachais-je, il n'y en a que pour lui.

« - Oh ma chérie.

Je me tendis une seconde quand elle me prit contre elle, puis me détendis. Ce n'était pas ma mère, ma tante était maternelle. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Me relâchant, après avoir embrassé ma joue, elle me prit une de mes valises et nous conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Un range rover sport blanc que j'adorais. On chargea le coffre puis je montais à l'avant, prête à retrouver la maison qui serait désormais la mienne. Je voulais oublier que j'étais native du Mississippi, que je m'appelais Michelle Agathe Torres et tout ce que j'avais subi ces quatre dernières années. L'Enfer était terminé, à moi le paradis !

« - Et si on s'arrêtait manger une glace ? Dans mon souvenir, tu réclamais toujours une glace au chocolat en arrivant ici, sourit-elle alors qu'on était arrêté à un feu rouge.

« - Oui, m'exclamais-je ravie en frappant dans mes mains. Je n'ai plus mangé de glaces depuis… Assez longtemps.

« - Alors c'est parti pour _Le Palais De La Glace_. Le marchant a ouvert il y a trois mois. J'ai envie d'essayer depuis ce moment mais tu connais Steve, avec son intolérance au lactose, je n'ai pu y aller, soupira-t-elle tragiquement.

Je souris pressée d'y être. J'adorais les glaces, surtout au chocolat, depuis que j'étais enfant. A vrai dire, c'était Connie qui m'avait offert ma première glace dans cette ville lors de mon premier passage à l'âge de cinq ans. Je me souvenais de ce moment comme si c'était hier malgré que ce souvenir ait plus de treize ans. Ma tante tourna à droite et se gara quelques mètres plus loin. J'observais la boutique. Une énorme coupe de glace… La devanture était une énorme coupe de glace, probablement à la fraise puisque la crème était peinte en rose. Au moins c'est original ! On entra et je manquais de m'arrêter sous le choc. Le gars qui était à la caisse était magnifique… Voir carrément canon ! Les cheveux noirs, du moins ceux qui dépassaient de son chapeau ridicule en forme de glace, le regard brillant, la peau mate, les lèvres fines, des bras musclés… Je n'arrivais même pas à le décrire clairement mais il était carrément canon ! Heureusement, je me repris vite et suivis ma tante jusqu'au présentoir.

« - Ok c'est officiel, je suis morte et au paradis, décrétais-je en observant les parfums proposés. Il y a de tout. Du nougat, de la noisette, du praliné, à la cacahuète, aux cookies, listais-je… Tatie je veux tout !

« - Tout le glacier ?

« - Oui, oui tout ! Je vais tout manger jusqu'à l'overdose !

« - Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord, intervint une voix douce et grave d'homme.

« - Oh euh, bonjour, marmonnais-je gênée.

« - Bonjour mesdames. Puis-je vous être utile ?

« - Bonjour jeune homme. Mitchie tu as choisie ?

« - Euh… Non, il y a trop de choix !

Ils rirent tous les deux et je baissais les yeux pour faire mon choix… Seulement il y avait tellement de choix que je n'arrivais pas à me décider. _Le Palais De La Glace_ portait bien son nom. Il devait y avoir tous les parfums du monde sous mon nez et j'étais aussi tentée par la découverte de certains, comme le safran gâtinais ou le sorbet fraise fenouil, ou rester plus traditionnelle pour ma première glace en quatre ans et opter pour du chocolat avec de la menthe.

« - Je crois que ma nièce va être très longue à choisir.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps. Et puis j'aime qu'une jolie fille prenne son temps, répondit une voix que j'identifiais comme celle du serveur… Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour croiser mon regard à travers la vitre.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Vous me conseillez quoi ?

« - Vous me faites confiance ?

« - Vais-je le regretter ?

Il sourit puis se redressa en décrétant que j'étais du genre méfiante. Si ma tante sourit, elle n'en dit rien sachant que je n'avais pas eu une vie facile. Elle n'en savait pas plus… Sauf que je l'avais appelée, il y a deux semaines de ça, en pleurs pour lui demander si je pouvais venir vivre chez elle. Elle avait très vite acceptée puisque je l'appelais régulièrement depuis que j'avais quinze ans. J'étais souvent en pleurs à cause de mes camarades qui me traient de tous les noms, de ma mère et son mari qui me rendaient dingues, de cet enfant, _mon petit-frère_ , qui me rappelait les pires moments de mon existence… Je secouais la tête. Plus rien ne me retenait à Columbia, petite ville perdue au milieu de l'état du Mississippi. Revenant au présent, je regardais le jeune homme me préparer une coupe avec trois boules différentes. Il ajouta de la chantilly, des éclats de chocolat puis me la tendit avec un sourire qui m'aurait autrefois mis à genoux. Aujourd'hui, je le trouvais mignon mais rien de plus. Ma tante paya les deux commandes puis on alla s'asseoir à une des tables vides. L'endroit était un vrai paradis je devais le reconnaître. Les tables rondes et blanches avec de petites chaises pas trop inconfortables, un coin avec des distributeurs de friandises, et un coin jeu pour les enfants, des milliers de parfums de glaces ou de sorbets… Je pourrais vivre ici !… S'il y avait une autre personne que le type qui nous avait servi, je veux dire. Bon et un lit.

« - Il est plutôt mignon le serveur, tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Quand on aime ce genre-là, je suppose, dis-je blasée en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

« - Quel est ton genre de garçons alors ?

« - Le genre invisible, inaudible et indépendant… Je n'aime pas les garçons tatie !

« - Oh ! J'ignorais que tu préférais les filles, je…

« - Non, non du tout, je ne suis pas homo, m'écriais-je soudainement m'attirant les regards de toute la salle. Simplement je ne veux plus personne dans ma vie. Je suis une solitaire, décrétais-je fièrement.

« - D'accord ma chérie… Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que vous feriez de très beaux enfants.

« - Si tu le dis.

« - J'avoue être de votre avis madame, intervint le serveur en me faisant un clin d'œil avant d'aller nettoyer la table d'à côté.

« - Génial, en plus c'est le genre dragueur du dimanche ! Je devrais le présenter à Janine, elle l'adorerait… Mais elle aime tout ce qui est collant et sans saveur, précisais-je quand il me fixa amusé. Comme de la pâte feuilletée crue ou un vieux chewing-gum déjà mâché !

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'on formerait un super couple tous les deux !

Je grimaçais faisant mine de vomir l'idée puis filais aux toilettes que j'avais repéré en entrant. Sortir avec lui ? Non mais quelle idée grotesque ! Il n'est même pas beau ! Bon ok si, il l'est mais c'était le genre de type que j'avais toujours méprisé. Le genre à vous faire croire que vous étiez la plus belle créature qu'il ait vu de sa vie, qu'il changerait uniquement pour vos beaux yeux, qu'il était le genre que vous rêviez depuis petite fille avant de vous jeter comme une vieille chaussette dès que vous étiez passée dans son lit… Non je détestais ce genre de type et je ne serais jamais avec lui. Je me fixais à travers le miroir, fière de cette décision et rejoignis ma tante… Pour voir qu'elle discutait avec le serveur. Je suis maudite ! A mesure que je m'approchais, je distinguais leur conversation qui tournait autour de moi et grognais.

« - Elle vient d'arriver. Ses valises sont encore dans mon coffre.

« - Ah oui ? Pour les vacances ?

« - Aucune idée, mais je pense qu'elle va rester plus longtemps.

« - En tout cas, elle semble…

« - Méfiante, suggéra ma tante quand il fut à court de mots.

« - J'aurais dit sauvage. Comme ces étalons qui ne le laissent pas approcher facilement avant d'avoir trouver quelqu'un pour les amadouer. Magnifique, ajouta-t-il en croisant mon regard, mais sauvage.

« - Tatie j'apprécierais que tu ne parles pas de moi avec le serveur !

« - Je m'appelle Shane, tu sais ?

« - Je l'ignorais mais je trouve que « Le serveur » ça te va très bien ! Bouge de mon chemin, ajoutais-je froidement.

« - A vos ordres mademoiselle, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« - Et remballes ton sourire de charmeur du dimanche. Il n'a aucun effet sur moi !

Il me fixa en souriant davantage et fit une révérence ridicule avant de rejoindre sa caisse. Je secouais la tête, refusant de rire devant le comique de son attitude. Reprenant place face à ma tante, je terminais tranquillement ma glace alors qu'elle me demandait ce que je comptais faire dès que je serais installée.

« - Trouver du travail pour ne pas être trop longtemps à votre charge à tonton et toi. Me trouver un appart et refaire ma vie loin de ma mère !

« - Veux-tu que je te laisse la voiture demain ? Ça sera plus pratique pour te déplacer. Je partirais avec ton oncle comme ça tu as quartier libre et un GPS dans la voiture pour ne pas te perdre.

Je souris et acceptais gentiment son offre. J'avais pensé à me renseigner sur les lignes de métros, de bus ou autre moyens de transports de la ville. En voiture, ça serait effectivement plus pratique. Je lui demandais si elle connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'une serveuse ou d'une personne débutante dans n'importe quel métier. Je n'étais pas difficile et prête à travailler dur. Elle secoua négativement la tête mais me promit de se renseigner pour moi dès demain. Je la remerciais en souriant et quand on partit une demi-heure plus tard, le serveur nous souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de préciser à mon intention que j'avais un très joli sourire. Je le fusillais des yeux et quittais la boutique sans me retourner. S'il croit que son numéro de dragueur à la petite semaine va me faire fondre, il rêve ! Je remontais dans la voiture avec Connie et une heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison que j'adorais. Sa façade claire, ses volets chocolat, son jardin parfaitement entretenue, le petit porche agréable où j'aimais m'asseoir le soir… Tout était exactement comme dans mon souvenir et dès que je descendis de la voiture, j'inspirais longuement en souriant avant de rejoindre ma tante.

« - Merci tatie de me laisser venir vivre ici le temps que je trouve du travail, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

« - Je t'en prie ma chérie. Tu es ici chez toi !

« - Je m'y sens déjà comme chez moi, assurais-je avant de la relâcher.

Comme le coffre était ouvert je récupérais mes deux valises et rejoignis le fameux porche. Je l'atteignais à peine que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon oncle qui semblait plus en forme que jamais. Lâchant mes biens, je le pris dans mes bras et il me rendit mon étreinte en me souhaitant la bienvenue chez moi. Je le remerciais et voulus prendre mes valises quand il me devança me proposant de me montrer où j'allais dormir. Je le suivis déjà plus heureuse qu'hier et montais à l'étage. La fenêtre de ma chambre donnait sur le magnifique jardin de ma tante et j'ouvris la porte-fenêtre pour sentir l'odeur des fleurs. Je suis au paradis, c'est officiel !

« - Je te laisse t'installer ma belle, tu nous rejoins dès que tu as terminé d'accord ?

« - D'accord oncle Steve.

Il sourit et me laissa seule pour m'installer. Je commençais cependant par regarder si je pouvais fermer la porte de ma chambre à clef avant de sourire. Non seulement je le pouvais, mais la clé était sur la serrure. J'avais le droit de m'enfermer ! J'avais enfin droit à une intimité. Trop cool ! Posant mes valises sur le lit, j'observais la pièce. Le lit deux places au centre de la pièce entouré de deux tables de chevets avec des lampes, une porte qui, je le savais, menait à la salle de bain attenante, un immense placard incrusté à côté et un large fauteuil rouge dans un coin. Des tapis autour du lit, des doubles rideaux assortis au fauteuil et à la petite couverture posée sur le lit blanc. Même si deux coussins carmin étaient contre les oreillers. En plus, j'avais une large baie vitrée pour moi toute seule. La chambre n'était peut-être pas aussi grande que celle que j'avais chez ma mère mais je l'adorais. Elle était tellement plus conviviale ! Les murs blancs manquaient simplement de posters et de photos. Il y avait bien un tableau et deux cadres au-dessus de la tête de lit mais je comptais demander l'autorisation de les enlever prochainement… Enfin on verra. Secouant la tête, j'ouvris ma valise et sortis mes vêtements que je rangeais. C'était principalement des robes que j'adorais mais que je n'osais plus mettre à Columbia, mais j'avais quelques pulls, des jeans et mêmes des chaussettes épaisses. Sait-on jamais ! Je la vidais rapidement et la rangeant dans un coin du dressing, j'ouvris ma seconde valise qui contenait deux paires de chaussures et les choses auxquelles je tenais. Comme ma boite à souvenir, un coffret en bois que m'avait fait grand-père neuf ans auparavant, mes papiers qui seraient importants pour refaire ma vie ici et quelques babioles. Les boules à neige que je collectionnais, deux livres de chevets que j'emmenais à chaque voyage et ma boite à bijou.

« - Déjà installée ma belle, demanda Connie que je les rejoignis au salon.

« - Oui. Merci encore de…

« - Tu vas arrêter de nous remercier de t'accueillir ? On est ravi de t'avoir chez nous. Ta chambre te plaît ?

« - Elle est magnifique. Merci.

« - Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas la plus grande mais elle bénéficie d'une entrée privée si jamais tu veux sortir un soir sans avoir à traverser le couloir et risquer de nous réveiller.

« - Ou si tu ramènes un garçon à la maison, sourit mon oncle en intervenant enfin, mais attention, tu te protèges. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, tu es trop jeune pour être maman.

Ces mots me firent monter les larmes et je tentais de les refouler. Avaient-ils seulement conscience de l'amour qu'ils me donnaient ? J'en ressentais plus aujourd'hui que ces quatre dernières années auprès de ma propre mère. Connie s'inquiéta en voyant mes larmes et me demanda aussitôt ce que j'avais mais je fus incapable de lui répondre. L'émotion me submergeait et mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues quand elle me serra dans ses bras. Ma tante sentait la pâte à gâteau et la cannelle, une odeur que j'associais depuis toujours à la maternité. C'était ce que devrait sentir une maman pas comme la mienne qui sentait le parfum bon marché et la transpiration. Je restais à pleurer dans ses bras plusieurs minutes si bien que mon oncle finit par me demander pourquoi j'avais demandé à venir chez eux.

« - Pour rien, simplement j'avais besoin de partir. Chez ma mère l'ambiance était insupportable et je… J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.

« - Oh ma chérie, souffla ma tante en me serrant plus fort. Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous d'accord ?

Je croisais son regard et ne put m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en voyant l'amour dans son regard. Je hochais simplement la tête et, dans le but de me faire rire je suppose, elle suggéra que mon premier invité soit Shane. Je grognais et m'éloignais d'elle en m'essuyant les yeux alors que mon oncle nous demandait qui il était tout en me tendant un mouchoir que j'acceptais en souriant.

« - Le prochain petit copain de Mitchie.

« - Hors de question ! Il est mignon quand on aime le genre tombeur de ses dames mais ce n'est pas mon style.

« - Pourtant, il travaille donc il est indépendant. Une qualité sur trois.

Je soupirais en haussant les épaules et me laissais tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon alors que ma tante riait joyeusement en rejoignant la cuisine pour faire le dîner. Je la suivis, laissant mon oncle regarder les infos, pour l'aider et pour apprendre à cuisiner puisque je savais à peine faire des pâtes. Et encore j'avais besoin d'un minuteur pour ne pas que ce soit de la colle.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris un œil le lendemain, je constatais qu'il était déjà onze heures. Outch ! Quittant mon lit, j'allais prendre une douche rapide, enfilais un top large coloré et un petit short blanc en jeans. J'ajoutais une paire de sandale compensées, attrapais mon sac et quittais la maison. Première étape, me racheter un téléphone. Ensuite trouver du travail. Branchement le GPS, je démarrais direction… L'enfer ! Je m'en aperçus rapidement quand j'arrivais sur l'autoroute… Mon Dieu c'était quoi ça ? Il y a des routes dans tous les coins, des sorties partout et des étages… Non mais ils superposent les routes ! Ils sont fous ces angelenos ! Heureusement pour moi, je finis par dégotter une boutique Samsung et je me garais devant avant d'entrer. Je préparais mon départ de Columbia depuis que j'avais l'âge de travailler et n'ayant plus d'amis, j'avais économisé chaque dollar gagné aussi je me fis plaisir et m'achetais le Galaxy S6 de couleur bleu. Le vendeur m'expliqua comment il fonctionnait, je n'avais pas eu de téléphone depuis mes quinze ans quand ma vie était partie dans tous les sens aussi j'eus du mal à comprendre et me promis de lire le mode d'emploi dès mon retour. J'avais cependant un nouveau numéro de téléphone, j'étais presque prête à trouver du travail. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un CV. Je m'en étais envoyé un par mail aussi je décidais de rentrer chez mon oncle et ma tante pour l'imprimer après avoir ajouté mon nouveau numéro. Seul hic… J'ignorais totalement où je vivais à présent. Et je n'avais ni le numéro de ma tante, ni un téléphone chargé pour appeler… Je suis officiellement perdue et dans la merde ! Reconnaissant une rue je l'empruntais avant de grogner. C'était rue du vendeur de glace… Bon je n'ai que lui, pas le choix. Je me garais devant l'enseigne et entrais dans la boutique vide à cette heure.

« - Tiens la jeune fille sauvage d'hier ! Salut. Je te manquais ?

« - Dans tes rêves mais t'es le seul que je connais qui puisse m'aider.

« - Très bien. Que puis-je pour toi, demanda-t-il en s'accoudant sur le présentoir.

« - Est-ce que tu aurais un annuaire téléphonique de la ville et un téléphone que je pourrais emprunter ? Je suis perdue et je n'ai pas de téléphone. Enfin si je viens de l'acheter mais il est vide et je ne connais pas le numéro de ma tante.

« - Alors qui voulais-tu appeler, demanda-t-il en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jeans pour sortir son téléphone.

« - Le service traiteur de ma tante. Pour qu'elle me donne son adresse afin que je puisse rentrer chez elle pour imprimer quelques CV afin de trouver du boulot.

« - Ok… Tiens je viens de le débloquer, tu n'as plus qu'à chercher son numéro sur le net, et appeler, sourit-il en me le tendant.

« - Merci.

« - Je t'en prie. Je suis toujours ravi d'aider les demoiselles en détresse !

« - Arrête ton char Ben-Hur, je ne suis pas intéressée, je te l'ai dit hier, soupirais-je blasée par son numéro de drague… Comment on se sert de ce genre de truc ?

« - Donne-moi le nom du service traiteur de ta tante, je vais chercher, sourit-il en reprenant son bien.

Je le lui donnais et il sourit avant de taper les infos que j'avais. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me le rendait tout en me donnant également de quoi écrire l'adresse.

« - _Bienvenue chez Connie's Cook, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Euh bonjour, je voudrais parler à ma tante Connie s'il vous plaît. _Patientez s'il vous plaît, je l'appelle._

Je hochais la tête et écoutais du Beethoven avant de sourciller en voyant une glace arriver devant moi.

« - Cadeau de la maison, éluda Shane.

« - Ton patron va être ravi de savoir que tu offres des glaces à toutes les filles que tu essaies de mettre dans ton lit.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, d'une part, il s'en moque et de deux, vu le peu de filles qui me plaisent, je n'en offre pas tant que ça.

« - Mouais, grognais-je alors que ma tante prenait l'appel. _Tout va bien Mitchie ?_ Euh ouais ça va sauf que je suis perdue. _Où es-tu ?_ Bonne question. Enfin si je suis chez le marchand de glace d'hier et je voudrais rentrer à la maison sauf que j'ignore ton adresse. _Je vois_ , rit-elle _tu as de quoi noter ?_ Ouais. Le serveur m'a donné ce qu'il faut. _Décidément Shane est très prévenant, tu devrais l'inviter à déjeuner à l'occasion !_ Non, non il va se faire des films sinon et croire qu'il me plaît.

Elle rit joyeusement me faisant soupirer et j'avalais une petite bouchée de la glace qu'il y avait devant moi. Elle avait l'air super bonne et j'étais affamée. Connie se calma et me dicta son adresse ainsi que comment l'enregistrer dans son GPS. Je notais toutes les informations puis je raccrochais lui expliquant que c'était le portable du glacier.

« - Ma tante te passe le bonjour.

« - C'est gentil, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part également.

« - Ok. Bon salut.

« - Tu ne finis pas ta glace ?

« - Je n'ai pas de quoi la payer.

« - C'est cadeau, ne t'en fais pas. Le patron ne dira rien.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Je le connais bien… Tu sais où tu vas postuler, demanda-t-il sérieusement en me proposant de m'asseoir à une table.

« - Pas vraiment, je venais souvent à une époque mais ça date et je ne reconnais plus rien. Mais probablement dans un restaurant ou un fastfood. J'ai travaillé dans un MacDo durant deux ans, je devrais pouvoir gérer. Sinon il me reste les supermarchés.

« - Si tu veux, tu peux travailler ici. J'ai besoin d'aide.

« - Laisse-moi deviner ? Ton patron ne dira rien si tu embauches quelqu'un ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Le job est sympa et une ancienne employée de macdo gérera très bien. Il n'y a que dix tables ici et quinze en terrasse. Le plus difficile sera de retenir le parfum des glaces mais j'ai un mémo pour ça, je te le passerais le temps que tu l'apprennes par cœur.

« - Je vais y réfléchir… Ton chapeau ridicule ne me donne pas envie de signer… Et puis qui sait si ce n'est pas une technique de plus pour me mettre dans ton lit. Je présume que ton père est le patron ce qui expliques que tu sois si sûr de toi sur son avis et…

« - Mon père est sylviculteur en réalité. Pas glacier. _Le Palais De La Glace_ est à moi.

« - A toi ? Sérieusement ?

« - Bien sûr ! Attends.

Il se leva et fila dans l'arrière-boutique, du moins je le suppose. En attendant qu'il revienne je sortis mon téléphone et le posais sur la table pour lire le mode d'emploi en attendant de mieux. Il faisait un tas de truc dis donc ! Encore plus que les téléphones auxquels j'étais habituée. Des feuilles se posèrent devant moi et je relevais le nez pour voir Shane me tendre un permis de conduire que je pris. Il était au nom de Shane Roméo Gray… Tout comme les papiers qui étaient sur la table. Mince alors ! Il ne me mentait pas. Il était propriétaire de son propre commerce. Et visiblement il n'avait que vingt-trois ans.

« - Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est vraiment ta boutique. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mon téléphone dans les mains ?

« - Le galaxy S6 ? Un bon modèle. J'ai acheté le mien l'an dernier j'en suis satisfait. Tu veux le recharger en attendant de finir ta glace ? J'ai une prise derrière le comptoir. Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi retors que tu l'imagines !

Je fronçais les sourcils puis soupirais avant d'accepter sa proposition. Il sourit grandement et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire également. A nouveau, il se leva et tout en continuant ma glace, je l'observais reconnaissant volontiers que même de dos, il était canon ! Dès qu'il se tourna je baissais les yeux, les joues brûlantes. Heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas surpris à le mater, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de fanfaronner ! Alors qu'il allait revenir, son téléphone sonna et il s'excusa avant de répondre au moment où un type de mon âge entrait. Shane étant occupé, je laissais mon sac sur place et filais derrière le comptoir.

« - Bonjour monsieur.

« - Salut ma jolie. Tu me fais un banana split s'il te plaît ?

« - Aucun problème. Quel parfum de glace ?

« - Vanille, et deux pistaches si tu as.

Je hochais la tête et tout en écoutant son interlocuteur, Shane me désigna où trouver de quoi faire le dessert glacé. Je me lavais les mains, attrapais une coupe allongée, coupais une banane en deux ajoutais les trois boules de glace, la vanille au milieu pour plus d'esthétique, le chocolat et la chantilly avant de chercher le prix sur la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je retournais à ma table pour continuer de manger ma glace tout en lisant le mode d'emploi.

« - Merci mon ange, sourit Shane en faisant mine d'embrasser ma joue pour chuchoter à mon oreille, ne te braques pas je t'évite simplement d'être draguée par un queutard !

« - Je t'en prie.

« - Alors on en était où ? Ah oui ton nouveau portable ! Tu veux de l'aide pour le comprendre ?

« - Non ça va, je vais me débrouiller. Je préfère apprendre de moi-même plutôt qu'on m'explique. Sylviculteur ? C'est quoi comme métier ? Il élève des sylvie ?

« - Non, rit-il. En fait, mon père travaille à la conservation des forêts. Il veille à ce que l'exploitation du bois reste rationnelle, qu'on continue de planter des arbres, qu'on soigne ceux qui sont malades, ce genre de choses, éluda-t-il.

« - Ce doit être sympa comme métier.

Il acquiesça et me demanda d'où je venais. Je soupirais un « Mississippi » de mauvaise grâce avant de sourire quand un groupe de clients entra. Malgré moi, je dus admettre que faire la glace avait été sympa et quand Shane me suggéra de venir l'aider je ne résistais pas. Mettant mon sac derrière le comptoir, je le laissais faire les glaces me contentant de faire l'encaissement. Ce qui était d'autant plus facile qu'il me signalait à chaque fois combien coûtait chaque commande.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je passais une grande partie de mon après-midi sur place à aider Shane ou à discuter simplement avec m'amusant à le remettre en place dès qu'il s'amusait à jouer les dragueurs du dimanche. Ça devenait une sorte de jeu entre nous et quand le téléphone sonna, je le laissais répondre me contentant d'aider une petite à remplir son sac de bonbons.

« - Mitchie c'est pour toi, sourit-il en me tendant son portable. Laisse je reprends. Alors ma jolie que veux-tu d'autre, demanda-t-il à la fillette alors que je m'éloignais.

« - Allo ? _Mitchie, c'est Connie. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez le glacier ? Je croyais que Shane ne te plaisait pas ?_ N'en parle pas à l'imparfait tatie, il ne me plaît toujours pas. Mais on discutait et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu as besoin de ta voiture ? _Hélas oui, je dois aller faire quelques courses. Tu veux bien revenir ?_ Oui le temps de récupérer mes affaires, d'entrer ton adresse dans le GPS et je suis chez toi. _Attends Steve vient de rentrer, je vais lui demander à ce qu'il me dépose là où tu es. Ça ira plus vite et tu es plus proche du magasin que moi._ Ok ben je t'attends là alors. _Ça marche. A tout à l'heure !_

Elle raccrocha me faisant sourire et je rendis à Shane son bien alors qu'il encaissait l'achat des bonbons. Il allait bientôt fermer et la boutique était vide.

« - Alors ? Tu vas dire 'oui' ou pas ?

« - A quoi, demandais-je perdue en attrapant une éponge.

« - Je ne t'ai pas proposé de bosser pour moi tout à l'heure, me questionna-t-il en sourcillant.

« - Parce que tu étais sérieux ?

« - Certainement. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'aide et tu as pu t'en apercevoir cet après-midi. Les horaires sont plutôt souples et la clientèle est sympa. La plupart du temps ils demandent ce qui est sur la carte. Je mettrais des étiquettes partout le temps que tu t'y fasses !

« - Et bien sûr tu ne me proposes pas ce contrat uniquement pour m'avoir sous la main afin de me draguer tranquille ?

« - Absolument pas. Même si tu me plais indubitablement, ça me rendrait vraiment service !

« - Ok. Si tu as un contrat, je veux bien l'emporter chez moi pour l'étudier.

« - Cool. Je termine ça et je te l'imprime.

« - Je pars bientôt. Ma tante arrive.

Il acquiesça et fila dans l'arrière-boutique me laissant seule. Terminant de nettoyer tables et chaises, je mis ces dernières sur les tables rondes avant de me laver les mains cherchant le balai ou l'aspirateur. Je rejoignis l'arrière-boutique faisant sourciller mon hypothétique futur patron et apercevant un aspirateur, je le pris et filais nettoyer le sol. Il faudrait encore laver mais le plus gros était fait. J'avais même lavé le comptoir.

« - Et voilà le contrat. Si jamais il te convient, tu me le ramènes signé et tu seras embauché.

« - Ok… Merci.

« - Tu parles c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Je t'abandonne dix petites minutes et quand je reviens, je n'ai plus qu'à laver le sol… Si tu n'étais si farouche, j'embrasserais ta joue pour te remercier.

« - Ce n'est pas considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel ça ?

« - Seulement si j'insiste et que tu es contre. Sinon c'est un geste amical entre deux personnes consentantes.

Je ris doucement admettant qu'il gagnait ce point. Il sourit fièrement et embrassa son index qu'il posa sur ma joue… Je suppose que c'est un bisou comme un autre. Apercevant mon téléphone, je l'attrapais tandis que Shane le débranchait. Je lui rendis son bien, mon chargeur étant encore dans la boite, et nos mains se frôlèrent. Il attrapa mes doigts en me fixant et lentement, il embrassa le dos de ma main.

« - Mitchie t'es prête ma belle ?

Je sursautais et me tournais pour faire face à ma tante qui semblait trouver la situation comique. Me raclant la gorge, je promis à Shane de le tenir au courant dans la journée de demain puis je filais en attrapant une carte de visite avec ses coordonnées. On quitta la boutique et Connie accepta de me laisser conduire pour voir comment je me débrouillais et, je m'en aperçus après, pour pouvoir me questionner sur Shane.

Interrogatoire qui perdura dans les rayons du supermarché puisqu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'on s'était dit, quelle réponse il attendait demain, puis si j'allais accepter de travailler pour lui puisque je lui avais dit qu'il était son propre patron. J'avoue que j'hésitais. Je veux dire c'était toujours intéressant de travailler chez un glacier, seulement il l'avait dit lui-même, je lui plaisais et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me drague du matin au soir. Ce que je racontais à Connie tout en l'aidant à acheter de quoi faire des enchilladas.

J'y réfléchis une partie de la soirée et après avoir donné mon numéro à mon oncle et ma tante, appelais le glacier pensant tomber sur le répondeur.

« - _Bonsoir._ Euh Shane ? Navrée de t'appeler si tard, en fait je pensais tomber sur ton répondeur puisque j'appelle _Le Palais De La Glace_. _J'ai le même téléphone pour les deux lignes_ , m'expliqua-t-il. _Qui est à l'appareil ?_ Oh pardon c'est… C'est Mitchie. Dis donc tu ne reconnais même pas ma voix alors qu'on a passé une partie de la journée ensemble. Tu crains mec ! _Je suis désolé Mitchie_ , rit-il. Mouais, t'es sûr que je te plais ? _Affirmatif, tu me plais beaucoup et je crois que si ta tante n'était pas arrivée tout à l'heure, je t'aurais probablement embrassé… Avant que tu ne me gifles, je suppose._ Tu supposes bien en effet. Je t'appelais pour ça justement. _Je t'écoute_ , dit-il avec sérieux. J'ai très envie d'accepter de travailler pour toi, j'ai remplis mon contrat il ne me reste qu'à le signer mais… _Mais tu as peur que je passe la journée à te draguer jusqu'à la limite du harcèlement ?_ Ben ouais. Avoue que c'est un risque, non ? _En effet… Ecoute si ça peut te rassurer, je m'engage à ne pas te draguer durant ta journée de travail. Avant et après je ne dis pas mais pendant tes heures de travail, tu seras tranquille._ Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? _Il y a peu de chance. Je te l'ai dit, tu me plais beaucoup et j'avoue que ton côté farouche est un plus._ Génial, grognais-je. _Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu signes ou pas ?_ Eh bien… Ouais je signe. Je t'apporte mon contrat à quelle heure demain ? _J'ouvre à dix heures alors pourquoi pas à cette heure-là ? Tu commenceras en même temps comme ça._ Ok mais je risque d'être en retard, je ne connais pas le chemin.

Il rit de bon cœur et m'assura qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur puisque je ne travaillerais officiellement qu'une fois qu'il aurait lui-même signer le contrat. Rassurée, je lui souhaitais de passer une bonne soirée, politesse qu'il me retourna et raccrochais… J'ai un travail ! En moins de deux jours, j'ai trouvé du travail ! D'ici six mois, je pourrais prendre un appart et refaire ma vie comme si j'avais toujours vécue ici. Enfilant mon pyjama, je me couchais après avoir réglé mon réveil à sept heures et demie. Ma nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.

Je me réveillais rapidement et pris ma douche avant de chercher comment m'habiller. Je me décidais pour un tee-shirt blanc avec des lacets croisés sur le col en V et une jupe en jeans droite. Descendant, je saluais mon oncle et ma tante qui s'étonnèrent de me voir si tôt… Jusqu'à ce que je leur explique que j'avais accepté le travail pour Shane… Seulement j'allais probablement me perdre plusieurs fois avant de trouver le bon itinéraire donc… Autant prendre de l'avance. Ils rirent et Connie me proposa de prendre sa voiture. Ils s'arrangeraient entre eux pour aujourd'hui. Je la remerciais lui promettant de m'acheter rapidement de quoi pouvoir me déplacer afin qu'elle récupère son véhicule mais elle m'assura qu'ils faisaient souvent ainsi. Oui mais bon tout de même.

Manque de chance, j'arrivais aux alentours de neuf heures et demie devant le glacier et soupirant, je m'assis sur le capot avec mon téléphone fouillant parmi les applications et les services proposés. Je configurais les diverses sonneries, mis un code pin, et m'attaquais aux autres réglages jusqu'à ce que je sursaute quand on me klaxonna.

« - Salut beauté. Suis-moi, il y a un parking derrière pour les employés, m'expliqua Shane.

Je grognais mais sautais du capot pour monter dans la voiture afin de le suivre. C'est quoi cette voiture au juste ? Une audi noire visiblement mais je ne pouvais être plus précise. On se gara et je lui posais la question quand on entra dans la boutique.

« - Une Audi A5. Un cadeau de mes parents à l'obtention de mon diplôme. Tu as ton contrat ?

« - Euh ouais, dis-je en le sortant de mon sac. Je ne l'ai pas signé, je comptais le faire devant toi, précisais-je.

Il hocha la tête et on s'installa au comptoir pour signer les papiers. Etant émancipée, je possédais le pouvoir de signature sans avoir besoin d'un tuteur légal. Dès que ce fut bon, j'allais le ranger dans la voiture puis je commençais officiellement. Il fallait descendre les chaises des tables, sortir la terrasse, vérifier le fond de caisse et ouvrir la boutique tandis qu'il irait à la banque déposer la recette de la veille, je resterais seule pour m'occuper des rares clients. Selon lui, la plupart arrivait sous le coup de onze heures aussi je restais zen. Il ne serait absent qu'une poignée de minutes selon lui donc…

…

Je crus que j'aurais du mal à me faire à ce travail. Les différents parfums de glaces et sorbets à retenir, les prix, les spécialités et tout mais il ne me fallut qu'un mois pour être opérationnelle. Shane me laissait parfois gérer la boutique seule pour s'enfermer dans son bureau, ne revenant que lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde ou que j'étais face à un client dangereux. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là mais régulièrement, il me remplaçait en servant des hommes plus grand ou plus costaud que moi. Pas tous cependant, ce qui était assez perturbant mais bon je m'y étais faite. Non la seule chose qui m'ennuyait réellement… C'était Shane justement. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble forcément et parfois, quand on n'avait pas de boulot, on s'asseyait à une table pour discuter… Seul hic, plus je parlais avec lui, plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus je sentais qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. En fait, il me plaisait même carrément. Je me surprenais souvent à le fixer quand il servait un enfant aux distributeurs de sucreries, ou quand il s'arrêtait à une table pour discuter quelques instants avec un client… Je sentais même la jalousie monter quand il souriait à une jeune femme de son âge ou même du mien… Et beaucoup d'ados ou de jeunes filles venaient uniquement pour le draguer. Il leur souriait, les remerciait pour leurs compliments, les flattaient même avant de leur dire qu'il n'était pas libre. Souvent il me regardait à ce moment-là comme pour me rappeler que je lui plaisais toujours et de plus en plus souvent, je rougissais sous son regard. J'appréciais sa compagnie et je devais reconnaître que j'avais de moins en moins envie de partir du travail.

« - Connie, dis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine au matin, tu as besoin de ta voiture ce matin ?

« - Ce n'est pas ton jour de congé ?

« - En effet, je comptais faire du shopping, mentis-je.

Elle me fixa en sourcillant et je baissais les yeux gênée. J'avais établie un contrat de confiance avec mon oncle et ma tante. Enfin ils ne le savaient pas mais je m'étais promis de ne pas leur mentir. Or là, je lui mentais sans aucune raison valable et ça m'ennuyait vraiment. Je déglutis et relevais la tête pour noter qu'elle me fixait toujours ce qui me fit rougir.

« - Ok, ok j'avoue, grognais-je gênée. En fait, je… Je voulais aller voir Shane.

« - Je croyais qu'il ne te plaisait pas ? C'est du moins ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois que l'on a parlé de lui. Les choses ont changées ?

« - Euh… Ecoute tatie, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais parlé garçons avec ma mère et mes amies, à l'époque où j'en avais, on était plus intéressées par les acteurs de ciné que par les crétins de la classe qui nous jetaient des boulettes de papiers dans les cheveux avec des sarbacanes donc…

« - Donc tu ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec ta tante ?

« - Voilà…

« - Très bien, alors voyons, dit-elle en s'asseyant à table. Déjà si tu me disais ce que tu ressens ?

« - Je suis perdue… Je veux dire, je ne sais pas s'il me plait ou bien si c'est simplement parce qu'il est le seul que je laisse m'approcher en quelque sorte. Et puis ça sera le premier depuis… Euh depuis pas mal de temps, me repris-je en baissant la tête… Ecoute oublie ça d'accord ?

Je quittais la pièce aussitôt pour remonter dans ma chambre où je m'enfermais à clé. Mon Dieu j'avais failli lui parler du bébé… Et de son père ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je m'étais jurée que personne n'en saurait jamais rien ! Rejoignant ma salle de bain, je m'aspergeais la figure et me coiffais rapidement avant d'emprunter, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, ma porte personnelle. Verrouillant derrière moi, je quittais la maison et partis me balader dans le quartier. Je n'allais pas loin, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment étant donnée que je sortais que pour aller travailler ou faire les courses avec ma tante mais je voulais simplement fuir la maison le temps qu'elle retourne travailler. Une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là, je rentrerais pour récupérer mon sac et aller me balader vraiment.

Ne connaissant pas vraiment la ville, je ne fus guère étonnée d'arriver, deux heures plus tard, devant le glacier où je travaillais. J'avais du attendre une demi-heure que Connie parte de la maison, avant d'y retourner et depuis, je marchais sans but réel. Juste pour ne pas rester sur place à attendre bêtement. Cela dit à la place, je m'assis face à la boutique sur un banc public pour regarder mon patron travailler et sourire aux clients… Bon surtout aux clientes en fait mais bon. Ma tante avait raison, il était superbe. Pas seulement beau en plus il était du genre attachant. Il devait avoir des défauts mais je ne lui en connaissais pas, du coup j'évitais soigneusement de faire la liste de ses qualités, il les avait toutes… C'était assez perturbant surtout pour moi qui avais surtout des défauts. Mon téléphone sonna et je fouillais dans mon sac pour le retrouver. J'avais un sms. Curieux mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas du genre à envoyer des messages. Je l'ouvris curieuse, songeant que c'était probablement une pub quelconque seulement à la place je notais que c'était un numéro inconnu… Enfin je savais de qui il émanait sans aucun doute. « _Tu sais ? Si c'est pour mater, tu aurais moins chaud à l'intérieur qu'en face en plein soleil !_ » Bon ok, il est arrogant ! Il a au moins un défaut songeais-je tout en tapant une réponse. « _Tu parles ce n'est pas toi que je regarde, je profite simplement de mon repos sachant que tu trimes comme un malade sans personne pour t'aider !_ » Plutôt satisfaite de mon message, je le lui envoyais attendant fébrilement sa réponse qui ne tarda pas. Visiblement il était comme moi à côté de son téléphone à égrener les secondes en attendant que je réponde. « _Et si tu venais en profiter à l'intérieur ? C'est ton jour de congé, je pourrais draguer tranquille !_ » Ah carrément ? Que pouvais-je répondre de spirituel ? « _Non merci, je préfère garder mes distances. Les dragueurs du dimanche très peu pour moi !_ » Prends-toi ça dans les dents Shane quelque chose Gray ! « _Allez viens, je t'offre une glace si tu veux !_ » Je grognais énervée. Il m'avait coincé. Il faisait chaud et je n'avais pas pensé à prendre une bouteille d'eau pour pouvoir me rafraîchir… Je pouvais toujours rentrer à la maison, elle était vide à présent, je ne risquais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais… Mais là-bas, il n'y aurait pas Shane ! Et son chapeau ridicule qu'il m'obligeait à porter quand je travaillais. Soupirant vaincue, je me levais et traversais la rue pour entrer dans sa boutique.

« - Te voilà enfin ! Tu as résisté plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru.

« - Que veux-tu ? J'ai beau être une femme forte, je ne résiste pas très longtemps à une glace. Surtout par ce temps !

Il rit de bon cœur mais me laissa me glisser derrière le comptoir pour y déposer mes affaires. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à me soucier de qui s'approcherait trop de mon sac. Je profitais qu'il s'occupait d'un client pour me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais sa joue avant de m'asseoir à une des tables libres. Quelques minutes plus tard, une glace praliné-vanille-chocolat avec de la chantilly et du chocolat liquide fut déposée devant moi.

« - Un point pour le service impeccable, souris-je en le fixant.

« - Vu le bisou surprise que j'ai eu, il fallait au moins ça ! Alors que fais-tu de beau aujourd'hui ?

« - Rien. Je comptais faire du shopping, puisque j'ai reçu ma première paye ce matin mais je me suis disputée avec ma tante du coup, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

« - En quoi la dispute avec ta tante t'empêche de faire les magasins ?

« - Ben seule ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis comment je pourrais savoir si ce que j'achète me va ?

« - Regarde-toi dans le miroir.

« - Oh non, je n'ai confiance qu'au miroir de ma salle de bain. Ceux des magasins sont amincissants. C'est bien pour flatter l'ego des femmes mais du coup ce que tu vois est faussé.

« - Donc tu préfères te fier à une personne qui peut te mentir ?

« - Visiblement, admis-je, mais ma tante n'aurait aucun intérêt à me mentir. Contrairement à une amie qui pourrait me pousser à acheter un truc qui ne me va pas uniquement pour que je passe pour une illuminée face au type qu'on convoite toutes les deux.

« - Woahh quelle révélation ! Mitchie Torres aime donc les garçons, sourit-il.

« - Ben oui enfin de manière générale disons… Pourquoi ça te choque ?

« - Tu n'as donc réellement rien vu, s'étonna-t-il. La plupart des types qui viennent ici n'ont d'yeux que pour toi, tu sais ? Ils te suivent du regard, te font de grands sourires et tu ne réagissais pas. Je pensais donc que tu étais plutôt tournée vers les filles.

« - Oui mais non. Simplement j'ai eu une histoire difficile et depuis j'évite les mecs comme les mannequins le gras !

« - Jolie comparaison… Je crois. Il va falloir que j'arrête de te draguer alors !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je note que ça ne te gêne plus, rit-il, mais en fait si j'étais si insistant c'est parce que je pensais que tu préférais les filles. Ça ne prêtait donc pas à conséquence alors qu'en fait, si.

Je hochais la tête déçue de savoir que finalement je ne lui plaisais plus tant que ça à présent que j'étais devenue hétéro à ses yeux et je pinçais les lèvres avant de lui signaler assez sèchement qu'il y avait quelqu'un au comptoir. Il sourcilla à mon ton mais s'éloigna pour travailler me laissant seule avec ma glace. Décidément aujourd'hui je me mettais tout le monde à dos. Connie qui m'avait gentiment accueilli chez elle, Shane qui m'avait donné un travail… Il ne manquait que mon oncle. Je me frappais le front et pris une bouchée de la glace avant de me laisser tomber la tête sur la table. Aie ! C'est douloureux en plus ! Quelqu'un, que je supposais être Shane, s'assit face à moi et je me redressais pour croiser son regard perdu.

« - Tu vas bien Mitchie ?

« - Mouais… Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, tu paraissais déçue tout à l'heure… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« - Oui, non… Peut-être, soufflais-je.

« - Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que tu sembles confuse !

« - Ouais je le suis… Disons que ça va te sembler idiot mais j'aimais bien l'idée que tu me dragues et ça va me manquer !

« - Vraiment, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Ben ouais. Ça reste flatteur d'être draguée tous les jours. Même si c'est par la même personne qui s'avère être ton boss trente heures par semaine.

« - Tu sais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux te proposer d'aller dîner ensemble un soir ? Je te promets de te draguer toute la soirée.

Je ris de bon cœur à la pensée de passer ma soirée avec Shane à l'écouter me draguer jusqu'à l'overdose. Pourtant l'idée ne m'était pas désagréable et quand il s'éloigna pour servir une famille de cinq enfants, je réfléchis sérieusement à la possibilité de passer la soirée avec mon boss… Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je pourrais sortir comme les ados de mon âge. Profiter de ses connaissances de la ville et de sa conversation. Et puis il était plutôt mignon. J'y pensais tout en dégustant la glace que j'avais devant moi. Ce mélange de parfums était juste parfait ! Il faudrait en faire quelque chose.

« - Ok, dis-je quand il revint.

« - Ok pour ?

« - Sortir avec toi un soir.

« - Oh, s'exclama-t-il choqué. Elle a enfin dit 'oui', dit-il avec exagération avant de se pencher pour attraper ma main qu'il embrassa.

« - T'es carrément timbré Shane quelque chose Gray, pouffais-je amusée.

« - Roméo, pas quelque chose. Ma mère est fan de Shakespeare… J'ai eu de la chance, j'aurais pu m'appeler Tybalt, Hamlet, ou pire, Petruchio.

« - Et tu as des sœurs ?

« - Yep, une. Dont le second prénom est Rosaline.

« - C'est bon à savoir… Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je passe à la mairie pour changer de prénom.

« - Tu n'aimes pas Mitchie ?

« - Si c'est le surnom que m'a donné ma tante quand j'étais gamine et je voudrais faire comme Miley, le transformer en prénom officiel et oublier le vrai.

Il hocha la tête puis me demanda quand j'étais libre qu'on aille dîner tous les deux. A vrai dire tous les soirs mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'hormis lui, je ne parlais à personne aussi je lui suggérais samedi le faisant sourire franchement… Avant qu'il ne me signale que ce soir-là était celui des rendez-vous amoureux généralement… Ah bon ? Je haussais les épaules, nous n'étions pas ensemble après tout. Cependant je lui proposais de repousser au cas-où il aurait une fille en vue mais vu le regard qu'il me jeta je me demandais si ce n'était pas moi la fille en question. Je lui posais la question mais il refusa de me répondre profitant de l'entrée d'un groupe de dix enfants pour s'enfuir sans répondre. Je le fixais curieuse et notais rapidement qu'il était débordé. Soupirant, je laissais ma glace sur la table et comme son téléphone ne cessait de sonner, je répondis. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout donc…

« - _Salut mon amour_ , ronronna une voix de femme. Euh navrée Shane est occupé. Puis-je prendre un message, souris-je. _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Son employée. Est-ce important ? Je vous le passe dans ces conditions, je ferais les glaces à sa place, proposais-je douchée.

La femme accepta précisant qu'elle s'appelait Jodie et je tendis son portable à mon patron tout en songeant que c'était un bel hypocrite. Il me draguait alors qu'il avait déjà une nana dans son lit. Me lavant les mains, je repris les commandes de glaces servant tout le monde avec un grand sourire tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation qui faisait rage dans la pièce voisine.

« - Arrête Jodie t'es fatigante. On n'est plus ensemble, tu te souviens ? _…_ Tu m'as trompé avec mon cousin, comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ? _…_ Mais à lui non plus je ne lui adresse plus la parole ! _…_ Oublie mon numéro bordel, t'es chiante ! _…_ Et alors ? Je suis célibataire, tu te souviens ? _…_ Non ? Eh bien tant pis que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai tourné la page et je ne reviendrais pas vers toi ! _…_ Je t'en prie, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant alors ton coup « je suis enceinte et t'es le père » fais-le à un autre pigeon ! _…_ C'est ça ! Adieu, grogna-t-il… Besoin d'aide, demanda-t-il gentiment en me rejoignant.

« - Non c'est bon, j'ai fini toutes les commandes, souris-je en rendant la monnaie.

« - Je te remercie beaucoup, souffla-t-il en embrassant ma joue, mais tu n'es pas censée travailler aujourd'hui. Retourne t'asseoir à table, j'arrive.

« - Bien patron, souris-je.

Obéissant, j'essayais de ne pas penser à la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma joue et terminais mon dessert plongée dans mes pensées. Il avait les lèvres douces et j'avais envie d'un autre bisou sur la joue… Ou un vrai baiser sur la bouche. Comme dans les vieux films. Sortant mon portable, j'envoyais un sms à ma tante lui demandant si elle pourrait m'accompagner pour m'acheter une tenue pour mon rendez-vous. Je savais qu'elle ne me répondrait pas par message, elle n'aimait pas le principe mais elle m'en parlerait en rentrant ce soir, je le savais.

…

J'eus raison puisque lorsque je passais la porte d'entrée, vers dix-huit heures, elle m'appela depuis la buanderie et je la rejoignis en courant dans l'escalier. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle me demanda la raison de cette soudaine envie de shopping et je lui avouais que Shane m'avait proposé d'aller dîner avec lui samedi. Elle hocha lentement la tête en me fixant amusée puis me promit de se libérer demain. Elle passerait me chercher à mon travail dès qu'elle serait libre et je la remerciais d'un bisou avant de filer dans ma chambre. Me laissant tomber sur mon lit, j'envoyais un message à mon patron. « _Salut c'est Mitchie. Dis-moi tu sais quel métro je dois prendre pour venir bosser demain ?_ » J'aurais pu chercher sur l'internet mais je ne connaissais toujours pas l'adresse de mon lieu de travail. Je savais m'y rendre c'était déjà pas mal en fait… Oh mais j'ai l'adresse sur mon contrat non ? J'allais me lever pour regarder seulement il me répondit au même instant. _« Salut Mitchie :) Pourquoi ? Ta voiture est tombée en panne ?_ » Je souris comme une imbécile tout en tapant une réponse. « _Ma tante a besoin de sa voiture demain, je dois me trouver un autre moyen de transport ! Mais laisse tomber, je vais chercher sur le net maintenant que j'ai l'adresse de ta boutique !_ » Me levant, je cherchais mon contrat et notais l'adresse sur un post-it pour fouiller sur l'internet depuis mon téléphone. Une première depuis que je l'avais mais Shane me répondit et je lus d'abord son message. « _Si tu veux, je passe te chercher ? Ça t'évitera de te perdre dans le métro ou de te faire agresser par un malade !_ » Agresser ? Mais ça arrive souvent dans le métro ? Visiblement oui, enfin je suppose, il doit mieux connaître sa ville que moi ! « _Comment ça agressée ? Les filles se font souvent agressées dans le métro de LA ? Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas je veux bien que tu passes me prendre. Enfin si ça ne te fait pas faire un détour je veux dire._ » J'attendais anxieusement sa réponse et sautais sur mon portable dès qu'il vibra. « _Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te le propose… Mais pitié, histoire qu'on n'ait pas d'accident, évite de te mettre en jupe demain. T'es déjà assez canon en jeans, ne tentons pas le diable. )_ » Je pouffais de rire et observais mon dressing. J'avais surtout des robes à vrai dire et très peu qui faisait assez pro pour aller bosser. Je me décidais pour la bleue turquoise bustier qui m'arrivait aux genoux. J'étais obligée de porter une sorte de blouse fermée quand je travaillais ça serait suffisamment décent après tout. « _On verra ce que me proposes mon placard magique demain ! Bonne soirée et merci pour demain_ » Je l'envoyais et quittais ma chambre pour aller aider ma tante à faire le repas du soir. C'était devenu notre petit rituel à toutes les deux. Elle me racontait sa journée et moi la mienne. Cette fois-ci je fus la seule à lui parler puisque je lui annonçais que Shane venait me chercher demain matin.

« - Ça sera donc votre second rendez-vous ? Aujourd'hui était le premier.

« - Si tu le dis tatie.

« - Mitchie ? Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis montrée intrusive à ton égard et je n'aurais pas dû.

« - Ce n'est rien. Simplement je n'ai pas envie de parler de… De certaines choses relatives à mon passé. Du coup parler garçons avec ma tante est exclu, soupirais-je.

« - D'accord mais n'oublies pas ce que t'a dit ton oncle ! Si tu invites un garçon dans ta chambre et tu en as le droit, protège-toi.

« - Ne t'en fais pas tatie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'enfant… Et même sans ça, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit sain donc…

Elle sourit rassurée et on termina le repas avant que Steve ne rentre. Il monta prendre sa douche et nous rejoignit pour dîner. Même si je les laissais discuter entre eux rapidement. Je préférais être à l'étage toute seule et penser à samedi… je me demande s'il va m'embrasser ? Après tout tatie a raison, techniquement ça sera notre troisième rendez-vous, non ? Donc il y a une possibilité !

…

« - Salut Mitchie… Bon Dieu ton placard magique veut nous faire risquer l'accident, soupira-t-il amusé quand je montais dans sa voiture.

« - Visiblement… J'aime vivre dangereusement. La preuve, j'ai accepté de dîner avec mon patron… Je te plais, flirtais-je en plaçant ma jupe.

« - Assurément… Alors soirée agréable ?

« - Tranquille en tout cas.

« - Ok. Tu auras besoin que je te ramène ce soir ?

« - Non ma tante passe me chercher, on a des trucs à faire.

« - D'acc…

« - Dis-moi Jodie c'est ton ex ? Celle d'hier au téléphone, précisais-je quand il fronça les sourcils.

« - Ah oui tu étais là pendant ce coup de fil mensuel, souffla-t-il. C'est une longue histoire pas vraiment drôle, je te préviens. En fait au lycée, je sortais avec elle et puis l'été a passé, je suis parti chez mon oncle un mordu de musique. A mon retour, on a repris notre histoire là où on l'avait laissé. Sauf qu'un soir alors qu'on était au ciné, mon cousin s'est pointé pour me prévenir que la nana avec qui j'étais, était un mauvais coup. Je te passe les détails qu'il a eu la gentillesse lui de me fournir me prouvant qu'il l'avait réellement vu nu. Il ne pouvait pas inventer certains faits. Enfin bref, elle a avoué m'avoir trompé tout l'été avec Frank et d'autres que je ne connais pas. Mais depuis après chaque rupture, elle me rappelle pour me demander de lui pardonner et de revenir dans son lit. J'ai craqué une fois il y a deux ans et elle ne me lâche plus. J'ai beau mettre les points sur les I, elle revient.

« - Sale histoire en effet.

« - Je sais, je suppose qu'on en a tous. D'ailleurs je serais curieux de connaître la tienne un jour.

« - Ma sale histoire ? Qui te dit que j'en ai eu une ?

« - Ton attitude. Tu semblais décontractée avec ta tante et tu étais sèche avec moi quand on s'est rencontré. Maintenant tu es plus à l'aise mais dès qu'un garçon te regarde trop, tu te renferme sur toi, tu deviens plus distante vis-à-vis des mecs en général. J'évite la distance uniquement parce que je suis ton patron et que tu ne sens pas de menace… Du moins ce ne sont que des suppositions. Tu as le droit de me contredire.

« - Non tu as raison, j'ai déjà vécu ma sale histoire mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. De toute façon, c'est du passé, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

« - Je suppose… Si tu as tourné la page et que ton passé ne t'empêche pas d'avancer tu as raison… Il faudra peut-être simplement en parler à ton mari histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de secrets entre vous mais bon.

Je n'ai pas tourné la page, je ne le pourrais jamais mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir de toute façon donc… Heureusement pour moi, on arriva ce qui me permit de ne pas rebondir sur son sous-entendu et on ouvrit la boutique. Il m'envoya à la banque, comme souvent, on y allait à tour de rôle puis, quand je revins, ce fut pour noter qu'il discutait ou se disputait plutôt avec une nana vachement bien foutue je devais le reconnaître. La silhouette sportive avec tout ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait. Je l'enviais une seconde avant de préférer ma silhouette. Plus androgyne qu'elle, je passais inaperçue à côté de ce genre de nana la plupart du temps… Sauf aujourd'hui, puisque Shane me fixa en souriant dès que j'entrais avant de demander à Jodie, oh ok donc c'est son ex, de ficher le camp si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la poursuive pour harcèlement. Elle le fusilla du regard et quitta la boutique alors que je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé réellement entre eux. Ça ne peut pas être qu'une histoire de fesses… A moins que Shane soit le meilleur amant de la ville, il devait y avoir autre chose… Mais ça ne me regardait pas après tout. Prenant place derrière le comptoir, je laissais mon boss s'enfermer dans son bureau pour s'occuper de sa paperasse, appeler les fournisseurs et faire tout un tas de trucs.

La journée passa rapidement et lorsque sonna dix-sept heures, Connie arriva en saluant mon patron. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes le temps que je termine de nettoyer le comptoir puis j'attrapais mon sac pour signaler que j'étais prête. Heureusement ma tante connaissait bien sa ville et m'emmena directement dans un magasin plein de robes colorées. Des courtes, des longues, unis ou avec des motifs. Je trouvais rapidement mon bonheur avec une blanche à fleurs rouge et Connie me suggéra de prendre un gilet pour aller avec. Il risquait de faire froid après le dîner. Suivant son avis, j'en sélectionnais un de la couleur des fleurs et je payais le tout, pressée d'être à samedi. Cela dit si on s'embrassait, nos relations de boulot risquaient de devenir compliquées, non ?

J'y réfléchis le reste de la semaine, quand j'avais une minute du moins et lorsque samedi arriva, je soupirais. Je n'étais toujours pas certaine que c'était une bonne idée mais j'avais envie de cette soirée donc… Je rentrais chez moi, pris une douche et enfilais la petite robe que j'avais acheté. Je me bouclais les cheveux, me maquillais légèrement et souris en entendant la sonnette. Il était à l'heure. Dévalant l'escalier, je le saluais tout en enfilant mon gilet et mes chaussures. J'attrapais mon sac au moment où Connie nous suggéra de passer une bonne soirée et on quitta la maison direction… Je ne sais pas où.

« - Où m'emmènes-tu, demandais-je quand il m'ouvrit la porte. Merci.

« - Je connais un glacier très agréable, sourit-il… Non je t'emmène au _Six_ ! C'est un restaurant très sympa avec une terrasse. Partante ?

« - Tout à fait. Je ne connais pas les restaurants du coin.

« - Sérieux ? Mais ta tante m'a dit que tu venais souvent à une époque.

« - Ouais mais… Je viens d'une petite ville. On a trois restaurants et un seul fastfood. Un truc qui fait des burgers nauséabond. Alors quand on venait avec ma mère, on allait au macdo et au Burger king. J'en ai testé plusieurs ici mais on a rien mangé d'autre. Pas même une pizza, tu imagines ?

« - Mon Dieu mais de quelle Enfer viens-tu ?

« - Columbia, Mississippi, dis-je platement.

« - Ok alors ce soir est le premier d'une longue liste de rendez-vous. Il va falloir que je te fasse découvrir les pizzas, les sushis, les tacos, les bars à fruits de mers…

« - Connie avait tort alors. Elle pensait que ce soir était notre troisième rendez-vous, précisais-je.

« - Quand a-t-on eu les deux premiers ?

« - Le jour où tu m'as invité à dîner c'était le premier. Et quand tu es venu me chercher chez moi, c'était le second.

« - Cool. Alors c'est ce soir que l'on s'embrasse ?

« - Selon toute vraisemblance, pouffais-je quand il se gara. Mais attention, uniquement si la soirée en vaut la peine, sinon tu t'assois sur l'idée.

Il se pencha vers moi et je m'enfonçais dans le siège perdue par son attitude. D'autant plus lorsqu'il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du siège de manière à ce que sa bouche soit à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, cette soirée te sera réellement très agréable Mitchie.

Il s'éloigna en souriant et sortit de sa voiture. Le temps que je me reprenne, il en avait fait le tour et m'ouvrit la porte en me fixant amusé.

« - J'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu es magnifique.

Je le remerciais du compliment et on entra dans le restaurant. Shane demanda une table en terrasse et on nous conduisit dans un coin plutôt agréable. Des buissons nous protégeaient du regard des passants et je m'installais en retirant mon gilet. On nous apporta le menu et je le lus. Le serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et je commandais un tartare de thon en entrée, un burger à la dinde et une tartelette à la cerise. Le temps que notre commande arrive, il me parla de sa famille. De sa mère fan de Shakespeare qui enseignait la littérature dans les lycées, de sa sœur accro à la mode qui ne jurait que par Rihanna et de son père sylviculteur et philatéliste. Je l'écoutais m'amusant des petites anecdotes qu'il partageait tout en dégustant son plat si bien qu'il parla l'essentiel du repas.

« - Bon alors, on a mangé et je t'ai raconté une bonne partie de ma vie. Tu connais mes parents, ma chipie de sœur et même les deux chiens avec qui j'ai grandi donc à ton tour, sourit-il. Parle-moi un peu de toi, Mitchie Torres !

« - Il n'y a rien à dire.

« - Vraiment ? Pourquoi es-tu venue à Los Angeles sans ta famille ?

« - Eh bien c'est simple. J'ai grandi dans une famille monoparentale. Mon père était soldat. Il était déployé en Israël pendant la seconde guerre du Golfe. Je suis née deux mois plus tard. Ma mère et moi avons vécu trois ans seule et puis elle s'est trouvée un mec. Avec qui elle est toujours. J'ai grandi dans une petite ville pro life où tout est interdit ou presque… Tu vois le film _Sublimes Créatures_ ?

« - Ouais j'ai du le voir une fois ou deux. Lena Duchannes m'a beaucoup fait rire.

« - Tu te souviens de la ville ? Avec les livres interdits, l'église qui contrôle tout et tout ça ? Voilà d'où je viens, expliquais-je quand il acquiesça. Ma mère n'ayant jamais quitté la ville, elle est un pilier là-bas. Quand elle dit quelque chose, les autres obéissent. Enfin bref, l'année de mes quinze ans, elle est retombée enceinte. Ma vie est devenue un enfer. Ma mère m'a complètement oubliée, tout ce qui compte est son nouveau _gamin_ , crachais-je. J'ai bossé partout où je pouvais tout en continuant mes études. J'ai mis chaque dollar gagné de côté afin de pouvoir vivre un peu sur mes réserves en arrivant ici. J'ai demandé à Connie, la sœur de mon père, si je pouvais venir chez elle. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant et moi c'est comme si je n'avais plus de parents depuis que ma mère s'est retrouvée un mec donc… Dès que j'ai eu mes examens, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis venue. La suite tu la connais, tu m'as rencontré le jour de mon arrivée.

« - Tu n'aimes pas ton frère ?

« - Je ne considère pas ce gamin comme faisant partie de ma famille. Mais en effet je ne l'aime pas. Il est le symbole de la vie de merde que j'ai eu dès que j'ai pris conscience de son existence. Fin de l'histoire.

« - Et où tu places ta sale histoire ?

« - L'année de mes quatorze ans. Un sale type qui m'a fait énormément souffrir, éludais-je. D'autres questions ?

« - Si tu pouvais choisir, que changerais-tu dans ta vie ?

« - N'importe quoi ?

« - N'importe quoi. Que choisis-tu ?

« - J'aurais voulu que ce soit mon père qui m'élève et que ce soit ma mère le soldat mort dans un autre pays.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que ce que j'ai vécu en grandissant avec ma mère, je ne l'aurais pas vécu avec mon père.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Je le sais c'est tout, m'énervais-je soudainement. Mon père était un type bien ! Pas un salaud égoïste comme ma mère ! Fin de la conversation !

« - Excuse-moi Mitchie. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver ou insulter la mémoire de ton père.

« - Ce n'est rien, soupirais-je en me radoucissant.

« - Si. Si ça t'a mis en colère c'est que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux et j'ai dû appuyer trop fort dessus. Je te prie de me pardonner.

« - Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Simplement tu dois t'en douter maintenant, j'ai eu une vie difficile et je n'aime pas en parler.

« - D'accord… Tu connais un peu le principe du BDSM ?

« - Quoi tu vas me dire que tu comptes m'attacher à ton lit avec une paire de menottes et me fouetter ?

« - Non, rit-il, je voulais seulement parler de mots d'alertes mais si tu n'as aucune connaissance de ce milieu j'aurais été obligé de tout t'expliquer.

« - Ça va, je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de domaines puisque je ne sortais pas.

« - Ok alors choisie un mot et quand j'irais trop loin avec mes questions ou autre, tu n'auras qu'à le dire et je cesserais aussitôt de t'interroger.

« - Ok mais comment choisit-on un mot d'alerte ?

« - Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais eu à en choisir. En théorie ils ont deux mots. Orange et rouge mais comme on ne couche pas ensemble tu peux choisir ce que tu veux.

« - Ok… Farouche ! Tu as bien dit de moi que j'étais farouche, non ?

« - Va pour farouche.

Je souris et la conversation reprit. Je lui parlais de mes projets futurs avant de l'interroger à nouveau. Je préférais l'écouter parler plutôt que de parler de moi. Il me raconta sa passion pour les glaces, raison de son commerce, de la musique qu'il adorait, son oncle lui avait appris à gratter une guitare et je lui demandais si je pourrais l'entendre jouer un jour. Il m'assura qu'il le ferait pour mon anniversaire et je grimaçais. J'étais née en mai, nous étions en juillet, j'allais devoir m'armer de patience… Ou trouver un moyen de l'entendre avant. Souriant, je tentais de l'amadouer ou le convaincre de jouer avant seulement il resta inflexible.

« - Désolé seulement pour ton anniversaire.

« - Et pour noël, négociais-je amusée.

« - Attends, on est en juillet, noël est dans cinq mois un peu passé… Ouais ça marche. Ok je te jouerais une mélodie pour noël.

« - Ah oui cinq mois quand même !… Aucun moyen d'avancer la date ?

« - Si mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ton genre.

« - Explique.

« - Viens chez moi et je jouerais pour toi, sourit-il.

« - Ah oui en effet, ce n'est pas mon genre… Je vais devoir patienter jusqu'à noël alors.

« - Ça me laisse le temps de te composer une mélodie comme ça.

« - Parce que tu composes en plus ?

« - En effet. Et toi, tu as des hobbies ? Hormis lire beaucoup de trucs sur beaucoup de domaines.

« - Non plus vraiment. J'aimais beaucoup la photo à une époque. En faire et en voir je veux dire. A quatorze ans, j'ai été voir une expo de Karen Kueh, j'ai adoré son travail. J'ai même commencé à la suivre sur twitter et puis ma vie a déraillé et j'ai du arrêter.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Tu dis que ta vie a déraillé mais dans quel sens ?

« - Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mentis-je, mes camarades ont commencé à se moquer de moi. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus. J'ai eu une réputation de salope sans raison apparente et ça a empiré. Ils m'ont trouvé sur les réseaux sociaux malgré que je n'aie pas mis mon nom, et ont pourri murs et TL comme on dit. Ils ont été jusqu'à trouver mon numéro de téléphone et… Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

« - Tu as du tout fermer et changer de numéro, je présume.

« - J'ai désactivé mes comptes et j'ai jeté mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas repris d'autre numéro avant d'arriver ici.

« - A quatorze ans ? Ça a dû être difficile. Surtout qu'à cet âge on est plutôt fragile psychologiquement, non ?

« - Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je l'étais du coup… J'ai réagi de la seule manière possible, j'ai fermé tous les accès et comme j'ai perdu mes amies qui ont préféré croire les rumeurs plutôt que moi, j'ai cessée de sortir dehors et de faire des photos.

« - Tu n'as plus touché un appareil depuis ?

« - Non. Je n'ai plus pris une photo depuis mes quinze ans.

« - Je ne sais pas…

« - Excusez-moi, nous interrompit notre serveur, mais les cuisines vont bientôt fermer. Si vous désirez commander un café ou autre, c'est maintenant.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Non merci, je n'ai pas soif.

« - Alors vous pouvez fermer, dit-il en notant qu'on était les seuls encore en terrasse. Je pourrais avoir l'addition, s'il vous plaît ? Donc je disais, reprit-il quand on fut seuls, je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter ma passion comme ça du jour au lendemain. Il faut une sacrée force.

« - Ou pas le choix. Imagine si à chaque fois que tu joues ou que tu composes, tu es insulté, rabaissé, traîné dans la boue accusé de coucher tout ce qui passe et ce pendant plusieurs mois… Combien de temps vas-tu tenir avant de reposer ta guitare sur son socle et de ne plus y toucher ?

« - A quinze ans, je jouais sans cesse, mes parents pensaient même que j'allais même devenir rockeur, sourit-il… Je crois que j'aurais cessé de jouer en public. Seulement pour ma famille et mes amis.

« - Et si tes amis t'avaient tourné le dos ? Si ta famille elle-même te traînait dans la boue ? S'ils t'ignoraient ou passaient leurs temps à t'accabler ?

« - C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ?

« - Farouche !

« - Ok, sourit-il… Alors je crois que j'aurais fait comme toi. J'aurais rangé ma guitare dans son étui et j'aurais cessé de composer… Tu es plutôt chat ou chien ?

« - J'aime les deux mais les chats ont quelque chose de magnifique… De royal dans leur posture. Ils n'ont pas peur de la solitude, ils se foutent de ce qu'on pense d'eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour vivre et ça… J'aimerais être un chat.

« - Je vois… Tenez, dit-il au serveur en lui tendant sa carte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et m'aida à faire de même avant de me tenir mon gilet pour que je le mette. Je le remerciais d'un sourire et on rejoignit sa voiture en marchant lentement. Seulement je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Ce que je lui confiais quand il m'ouvrit la portière. Il me rejoignit dans sa voiture et me proposa une balade sur la plage. J'acceptais ravie d'aller voir l'océan pour la première fois depuis mon retour. On fut silencieux durant le trajet puis il s'arrêta face au Pacifique et je souris. Le ciel se reflétait dans l'eau et je pouvais voir la lune et les millions d'étoiles. Magnifique ! Shane sortit et vint m'ouvrir la porte me faisant rougir.

« - Décidément tu es galant ce soir.

« - Je suis toujours galant avec les jolies filles. Allez viens, l'océan t'attend !

Je ris doucement et attrapais la main qu'il me tendait pour sortir de sa voiture direction le sable… Mes talons s'y enfonçant, je m'accrochais au bras de Shane pour me déchausser en soupirant de bien-être.

« - C'est beaucoup mieux, souris-je.

Tenant mes chaussures par les talons, je repris ma balade tout en discutant tranquillement avec Shane. Je devais le reconnaître que sa conversation était agréable… Et amusante, m'aperçus-je puisqu'il passa l'heure qui suivit à me faire rire en me racontant certaines anecdotes de son enfance. Notamment sa passion pour les pompiers puisqu'il avait mis le feu dans la poubelle de sa chambre pour les faire venir. Heureusement son père avait éteint le mini incendie avant que ça n'empire puis l'avait puni.

« - Un mois sans jeux vidéo, soupira-t-il. Quand t'as dix ans et que tu es accro aux pokemons, c'est le pire mois de ta vie.

« - J'imagine bien, dis-je en réprimant un frisson.

Il dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il retira sa veste en cuir qu'il posa sur mes épaules. Je le remerciais d'un bisou sur la joue reconnaissant que j'adorais embrasser sa peau. Etrangement, s'il sourit, il ne fit aucune remarque se contentant de reprendre la balade sur le sable, l'eau me chatouillant parfois les doigts de pieds. Je sursautais légèrement en sentant les doigts de Shane frôler ma peau et souris doucement. Sous ses airs d'homme sur de lui, il semblait quand même vachement imide d'un coup. Je pourrais attraper sa main mais je le laissais faire pour voir comment il allait faire et souris quand il accrocha nos petits doigts avant de prendre ma main avec plus de confiance voyant que je ne le repoussais pas.

…

Shane se gara devant chez ma tante une heure et demie plus tard, sans que nos mains se soient lâchées sauf quand il était monté dans sa voiture. Je me détachais et allais sortir de la voiture seulement il me demanda d'attendre afin de venir m'ouvrir la porte puis me raccompagna sous le porche de la maison. Nos mains étant toujours liées, je lui fis face et me mordis la lèvre.

« - J'ai passé une excellente soirée Shane. Je te remercie.

« - Je t'en prie. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu ne la regrettes pas… Tu crois qu'on pourrait remettre ça un autre soir ?

« - Ce n'était pas ce que tu avais dit en début de soirée ?

« - Si mais ça c'était pour te faire sourire, parce que j'y suis accro, souffla-t-il en repoussant une mèche de mon visage, alors que là je suis sérieux. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir en dehors de tes heures de boulot.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que j'apprécie ta compagnie et que je te trouve magnifique, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue avec douceur.

« - Et tu m'emmènes où la prochaine fois ? Au Seven ? Au Ten ?

« - Pourquoi pas dans une véritable pizzéria tenue par un italien. Ils font des pizzas à tomber par terre… C'est d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête en souriant doucement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Shane non plus à en croire son regard qui s'attardait de plus en plus sur mes lèvres. Je me les mordis malgré moi le faisant soupirer et lentement, il se pencha vers moi son regard allant de ma bouche à mes yeux me demandant la permission à chaque centimètre gagné. Mon cœur s'affola et des images de mon passé me revinrent en mémoire me faisant peur. Il dut le voir puisqu'il s'arrêta alors que nos souffles se mélangeaient.

« - Tu peux encore me dire 'non' Mitchie. N'aies pas peur de moi.

« - Tu ne me fais pas peur. Ce sont des réminiscences de mon passé, ce n'est rien.

« - Tu es sûre ?

Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux alors que nos lèvres s'effleuraient. Mon cœur accéléra sa course dès qu'il pressa sa bouche contre la mienne et je lui rendis son baiser avec douceur. Je me cambrais légèrement lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ma taille avant de le laisser faire quand il les fit glisser dans mon dos. Je posais les miennes dans sa nuque avant de soupirer en sentant le bout de sa langue dessiner la forme de mes lèvres. J'ouvris doucement la bouche le laissant m'envahir avec tendresse me collant à lui jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air nous sépare. Baissant la tête, je posais ma main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur et soupirais.

« - Tu regrettes, chuchota-t-il.

« - Non, je me demande simplement où ça va nous conduire.

« - Pourquoi pas à une belle histoire d'amour ?

« - Tu crois ?

Relevant la tête, je le regardais pour le voir revenir contre ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux dès qu'il m'embrassa avec tendresse et le laissais m'emporter ailleurs. Dans un monde où il n'y avait que nous. Que lui qui m'embrassait avec tendresse. Que moi qui lui répondais me noyant dans son baiser. Que ses mains dessinant des cercles dans mon dos. Que les miennes se perdant dans ses cheveux doux.

« - Je vais rentrer maintenant, soufflais-je sans en avoir réellement envie.

« - Ok. On se voit lundi matin de toute façon. J'aurais le plaisir de t'avoir sous les yeux toute la journée.

« - Le plaisir ?

« - Eh bien vu que tu passes tes journées en jupe ou en robe… Ton placard magique aura ma peau mais c'est une façon de mourir qui me plaît énormément, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je souris mais répondis à son baiser m'accrochant à lui alors qu'il collait son corps au mien. Nettement moins tendre, ce baiser était bien plus passionné et je perdais complètement pied. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je soupirais son prénom.

« - Allez rentre mon ange. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid… Allez !

Il me poussa doucement vers la porte d'entrée et je pouffais de rire avant d'entrer… Pour ressortir aussitôt sa veste dans les mains. Je courus jusqu'à sa voiture pour la lui rendre et lui volais un baiser avant de faire demi-tour. Son rire me poursuivit jusqu'à ma chambre et je me laissais tomber sur mon lit… Cette soirée avait été la plus belle et la plus romantique de ma vie ! Je me surpris à être pressée d'être au travail lundi. Uniquement pour savoir comment on ferait à présent. Cependant, je m'endormis avant d'avoir la réponse.

Je passais mon dimanche à penser à Shane, résistant à l'envie de lui envoyer des messages. Je savais que trop ce que ça faisait de se faire harceler et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable ! A la place, je lus un livre et racontais à ma tante ma soirée avec Shane.

Le lendemain matin, je me garais sur le parking employés et souris en notant que j'étais la première… A bien y réfléchir c'est souvent le cas, Shane devait habiter beaucoup plus loin que moi de son lieu de travail… Il devrait peut-être emménager plus près non ? Genre au-dessus, en faisant construire, comme beaucoup un appartement au-dessus de sa boutique. L'audi noire se gara à côté de moi et je sortis de la voiture en me moquant de son arrivée.

« - Alors c'est à cette heure-là qu'on arrive, demandais-je en lui montrant ma montre invisible.

« - J'étais supposé savoir qu'il y aurait un accident sur la route ? Un motard a perdu le contrôle de son engin à cause d'un automobiliste qui lui a fait une queue de poisson… Joyeux carambolage, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Tout en parlant, il me rejoignit en me fixant droit dans les yeux et je reculais jusqu'à être coincée contre la voiture de ma tante le faisant sourire. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de mes bras avant de se coller contre moi avec douceur.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Torres, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi.

« - Bonjour patron, répondis-je juste avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent.

Je fermais aussitôt les yeux le laissant m'embrasser avec douceur. Il était le premier à être aussi tendre avec moi et je décidais de lui faire confiance et m'abandonner à lui. Il semblait tellement différent des autres et de… Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées mettant fin à notre baiser par la même occasion. Il me fixa en sourcillant et j'ébauchais un sourire pour le rassurer.

« - Bon allons travailler avant que ton petit short blanc ait raison de ma concentration, soupira-t-il en dessinant des cercles sur ma taille.

« - D'accord patron, allons travailler.

Il sourit, me vola un baiser et déverrouilla sa boutique nous permettant d'entrer. Même si le temps californien était agréable, je préférais être à l'intérieur. Au moins il y avait la clim… Et j'avais toujours les parfums de glaces à goûter afin de savoir lesquels j'aimais et lesquels je déconseillais.

 _Huit mois plus tard…_

« - Salut mec !

« - Bonjour mon ange, souffla mon copain dans mon oreille en m'enlaçant par-derrière. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien et toi ?

« - Toujours mieux quand je te vois… J'aurais cependant préféré que tu restes à la maison cette nuit.

« - Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête à…

« - Je ne pensais pas à te déshabiller tu sais ? Juste pouvoir m'endormir avec toi au creux de mes bras. Respirer ton parfum toute la nuit, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Te voir dès mon réveil. Prendre mon petit-déjeuner en te dévorant des yeux. Me torturer en t'imaginant te laver sous ma douche, lista-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Dis-moi qu'un jour on fera tout ça ?

« - C'est promis Shane. Je te promets même qu'on fera plus que ça. Je prendrais mon petit-déjeuner sur tes genoux, ou dans ton lit avec toi, on prendra notre douche tous les deux. On fera l'amour avant de se coucher et avant d'aller travailler… On se mangera des yeux avant de se sauter dessus… On fera exactement comme tous les couples Shane.

« - Hmmm j'ai hâte de vivre tout ça… Surtout cette histoire de se manger du regard.

Tout en parlant, il m'attira dans son bureau et me colla au mur pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je soupirais contre sa bouche et glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de m'accrocher à sa taille quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes cuisses. Le manque d'air nous sépara une seconde avant que je revienne contre ses lèvres en glissant ma main dans le col de son tee-shirt. Il soupirant mon prénom dans ma bouche avant de la quitter pour mon cou me faisant me cambrer. On quitta le mur et il s'assit sur son fauteuil et moi sur ses genoux. Sa main quitta ma cuisse pour remonter sur ma poitrine qu'il frôla tendrement à travers le tissu de ma tunique noire. Je soupirais regrettant de ne pouvoir le laisser aller plus loin. J'avais peur qu'il se lasse de ne pouvoir me toucher davantage qu'à travers mes vêtements, qu'il préfère aller voir ailleurs. Une femme qui elle n'aurait pas peur qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

« - Mitchie ? Où étais-tu, demanda mon copain en cessant ses baisers.

« - Navrée je réfléchissais à combien de temps tu tiendrais encore sans me toucher comme tu en as envie, avouais-je en le regardant.

« - Et tu en es arrivée à combien de temps ?

« - Aucune idée mais ça doit se jouer en semaines.

« - En fait plutôt en mois. Ne te méprends pas, sourit-il en me voyant dubitative, j'ai très envie de te toucher, d'embrasser ce corps que tu me caches, de te faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à l'overdose mais tu n'es pas prête et je le respecte. Je t'aime Mitchie alors j'attendrais. Un jour, un mois, un an s'il le faut.

« - T'es adorable, souris-je en lui volant un baiser avant de quitter ses genoux. Je file ouvrir patron.

Il me lança un regard brûlant et grogna un « d'accord » sans quitter son siège. Supposant qu'il s'occupait de sa paperasse, je descendis les chaises des tables et m'occupais de la terrasse en saluant le foodtruck qui s'installait également. Deux lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque puis une voix me souffla un « Je file à la banque » avant de s'éloigner me faisant sourire. Plus je passais de jours ici à Los Angeles, plus j'aimais la vie que je menais. Je n'étais plus cette jeune fille à la réputation bafouée. J'étais une jeune femme indépendante, qui vivait une belle histoire d'amour avec son patron qui était beaucoup plus tendre que ne laissait présager son attitude le jour de notre rencontre. Secouant la tête, je terminais de placer les chaises et ouvrais officiellement avant de noter un papier plier en deux sur le comptoir. Mon nom étant écrit dessus, dans un cœur rouge des plus ridicules, je le dépliais. « _Il va falloir qu'on fasse du shopping tous les deux. Les tenues que te propose ton placard magique me tuent à petit feu ! Je t'aime !_ » Secouant la tête, j'attrapais un crayon et répondis « _Tu tiens vraiment à te torturer mon amour ?_ » Le repliant, j'écrivis son prénom et allais le déposer sur son bureau avant de rejoindre la caisse. Je rempotais le distributeur de serviettes en papier et m'assurais que nous avions tous les parfums. Aucun bac ne manquait. Comme il n'y avait personne, j'attrapais les boites de bonbons, une paire de gants en latex et allais remplir les distributeurs avant de tourner la tête en entendant la cloche tinter.

« - Salut Peyton, comment vas-tu ?

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Shane est là ? J'ai besoin de son avis.

« - Il est parti à la banque, il revient dans une poignée de minutes en logique. Assieds-toi.

« - Je te remercie, grimaça-t-elle en observant partout avec son regard hautain.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à admettre que cette fille si fière et distante soit la petite sœur de son copain si chaleureux mais depuis que je l'avais rencontré, elle me fixait et me traitait comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse. Ça exaspérait son frère. Autant l'attitude de sa sœur que l'indifférence dont je faisais preuve. J'avais appris très tôt qu'on ne pouvait plaire à tout le monde et après avoir été rejeté par une petite ville entière, je ne me vexais plus si une personne ne m'aimait pas. Surtout que c'était la première depuis mon arrivée ici. Bon ok Jodie aussi me détestait mais c'était davantage la copine qu'elle détestait que moi personnellement donc… Mon copain passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard et salua sa sœur avant de me demander de surveiller la boutique. Il est sérieux-là ? Il me paye pour ça depuis bientôt un an maintenant ! Secouant mentalement la tête, je les laissais s'enfermer dans son bureau et terminais tranquillement le rempotage des dévideurs de sucreries avant de refermer les boites de réserves que j'allais ranger dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. Située à côté du bureau du patron, j'entendis malgré moi des bribes de leur conversation qui semblait me concerner puisque Peyton dit mon prénom.

« - Bon écoute P, que tu n'aimes pas ma copine passe encore, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais bon je l'accepte, mais si tu commences à vouloir me caser avec toutes les gamines avec qui tu traînes, on va avoir un sérieux problème ok ?

« - Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cette provinciale qui n'est venue ici que parce qu'elle en avait assez de nourrir les vaches et de marcher dans le purin ?

Sympa ! Refusant d'en écouter davantage, je revins dans la pièce principale au moment où un papa célibataire et sa petite file venaient, comme chaque mercredi acheter cent gammes de sucreries rose exclusivement. Je les saluais en souriant et fis le tour du comptoir pour que la petite me montre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit des dragibus, ce que je détestais, j'avais une grosse pelle et je ne devais prendre qu'une couleur, des fils recouverts de sucre, des fraises tagada, des sortes de dragées et des petits cœurs. Oh et n'oublions pas le morceau de guimauve pour son papa. Je souris et utilisais une pince pour attraper un ours en gélatine que je lui offrais. Il était transparent mais elle le mangea quand même en me remerciant puis on filait en caisse. Il paya les quatre dollars comme chaque semaine puis je fus seule… A peine une seconde puisque Peyton et Shane sortirent du bureau. Elle me salua sans un regard et quitta la boutique alors que je me tournais vers son frère à qui je volais un baiser… Avant de m'accrocher à son cou quand il me répondit en me plaquant contre le comptoir alors qu'il devenait plus passionné.

« - Tu seras d'accord pour passer le week-end à la maison ? Pour faire tout ce que je t'ai listé tout à l'heure ?

« - Tu veux dire m'endormir blotti dans tes bras ? Me réveiller sous tes baisers ? Te laisser rêver à moi sous la douche pensant que je me lave et tout ça ?

« - Hm hm et aussi prendre nos repas rien que tous les deux, flirter sur le canapé si on le désire sans risquer d'être interrompu par un client, me torturer en te voyant en pyjama entre autre chose.

« - Hmm Peut-être. Laisse-moi y penser ok ?

« - Tout ce que tu veux mon ange… Mitchie, ajouta-t-il une minute plus tard alors que je rangeais la vaisselle ce que l'on n'avait pas fait hier avant de fermer.

« - Je t'écoute.

« - Tu sais, je me disais que je pourrais fermer la boutique une semaine à l'occasion.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu fermer ? Tu comptes partir en vacances ?

« - Plus ou moins… Tu m'as dit que tu venais du Mississippi et je me disais que j'aimerais bien rencontrer ta famille. Savoir d'où tu viens, à quoi tu ressemblais enfant, où tu as eu ton premier baiser, ce genre de choses.

« - Je viens de Columbia, je te ramènerais des photos de moi enfant que j'ai chez Connie et mon premier baiser c'est toi qui l'a eu sous le porche de la maison de ma tante.

« - Mitchie, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas…

« - Je sais, le coupais-je froidement… Ecoute l'idée même de retourner là-bas, soupirais-je radoucie… Pour moi c'est les sept cercles de l'Enfer de Dante. En même temps, je veux dire. Si on y va, tu vas découvrir des choses sur moi que je ne veux pas qu'on sache. Personne ne les connaît ici et c'est ce qu'il me plaît. Ici je suis la vraie moi alors que là-bas, je vais… Je ne veux pas y retourner Shane ! Jamais !

« - Mais je… Je comprends, je t'assure, chuchota-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Pardon. Je voulais simplement connaître ta famille… Et t'aider à guérir tes blessures.

« - Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas Shane. Tu ne me regarderas plus jamais comme maintenant.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Je le sais c'est tout.

Il n'insista pas se contenta d'embrasser mon front en murmurant un « d'accord » puis se tourna vers la porte quand un client entra. Le laissant seul quelques instants, je filais dans l'arrière-boutique pour faire le vide. Il voulait rencontrer ma famille. Ou devrais-je dire ma mère, le reste ne faisait pas partie de la famille à mes yeux. Seulement il lui serait impossible de rencontrer Dorothy sans Orlando et encore moins sans Jameson… Je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire… C'était de le quitter avant qu'il ne me le redemande. Seulement l'idée de le perdre, alors qu'il était aussi génial me fit mal et je me laissais glisser conte le mur pour tenter de réfréner mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas perdre Shane. Il mettait du soleil dans ma vie et j'étais heureuse avec lui. Il me faisait rire et non pleurer. Il était présent, attentionné et je savais que pour lui je comptais vraiment. Comme pour Steve et Connie. Mais si je quittais Shane, je quittais également le glacier… J'allais devoir trouver un autre job et qui sait s'il serait aussi agréable que celui-là ? Mon patron actuel était arrangeant, aimable et surtout compréhensif. Le prochain pouvait très bien être un vrai salaud. J'essuyais à nouveau mes larmes et respirais lentement essayant de reprendre le contrôle seulement je jouais de malchance puisque mon patron et petit ami arriva au même instant.

« - Hey mon ange, qu'as-tu, demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

« - Je… Rien, reniflais-je.

« - Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, dit-il gentiment, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai demandé ? J'en suis navré, je ne pensais pas que vouloir rencontrer ta famille te mettrait dans un tel état.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin si mais… Je ne veux pas te quitter Shane mais je vais y être obligée.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Parce que tu sais que j'ai une famille quelque part et tu vas vouloir la rencontrer un jour. Or je ne veux plus jamais la revoir. Notre histoire est vouée à l'échec, avouais-je en essuyant mes yeux.

« - Ecoute tu m'as dit que ta famille t'avait fait du mal le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Je t'ai entendu ce soir-là tout comme je vois tes larmes aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il se soit passé là-bas tu dois aller au bout de l'histoire. Sinon tu ne pourras pas avancer. J'ai compris que tu avais fui tes problèmes parce que tu n'étais pas assez forte à ce moment-là pour les affronter mais tu ne seras pas seule. Je serais là et toujours de ton côté. Et on peut demander à Steve et Connie de venir t'épauler s'il le faut.

« - Non ! Non, non, non, je ne veux pas que ma tante sache ce que j'ai fait ! Elle m'en voudrait et serait blessée. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Pas elle. Surtout pas elle !

« - D'accord alors on ira que tous les deux. Pas forcément ce soir en fermant la boutique. Et peut-être pas une semaine si tu n'en as pas la force. On peut très bien passer deux jours là-bas et partir cinq jours ailleurs.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas Shane. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais si on part à Columbia… Je ne sais pas si notre couple y survivra !

« - Ne t'en fais pas mon ange. On est plus fort que le reste du monde. On survivra et si ça se passe mal, je te promets que je ne te demanderais plus jamais d'y retourner. On fera notre propre carte des Etats-Unis sans le Mississippi.

Je le fixais perplexe. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'engageait. C'était facile de dire ça quand on était loin des problèmes ou qu'on ne savait pas dans quoi on allait mettre les pieds mais si on y allait… Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je risquais de tout perdre et je n'étais pas sûre d'en sortir indemne.

…

 _POV Shane_

Depuis toujours j'étais du genre persévérant. Opiniâtre selon Peyton, mais je ne renonçais pas facilement. Ma famille et mes amis le savaient. Mitchie aussi à présent. La preuve, j'avais dû insister quatre mois avant qu'elle n'accepte de me faire rencontrer sa famille. Je savais que c'était mal de forcer une fille et la plupart du temps j'évitais mais elle semblait avoir besoin de tourner la page. Soupirant, je bouclais ma valise en songeant à la prochaine étape. Je comptais lui proposer de quitter son oncle et sa tante pour s'installer ici. C'était fou selon mes parents mais j'étais dingue de Mitchie. De son côté blasé lorsqu'on parlait d'amour, de son sourire rayonnant quand elle servait un client ou que je lui disais que je l'aimais. J'aimais la rougeur de ses joues lorsque je lui chuchotais à l'oreille un compliment, sa timidité lorsqu'on abordait l'aspect physique de notre relation. Bien sûr ça me frustrait de la voir si belle et si inaccessible à la fois. Elle était à moi mais pourtant elle gardait son côté mystérieux. Farouche même et j'espérais comprendre ce paradoxe en rencontrant sa mère. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle venait d'une famille pro life et je me demandais si elle n'avait pas simplement été élevée dans l'idée qu'une fille devait être vierge le jour de son mariage. C'était probablement la raison de sa réserve lorsque je laissais mes mains glisser sur son corps, s'attardant sur sa poitrine ou son rougissement lorsqu'elle surprenait mon regard sur elle. Secouant la tête, je déposais ma valise dans l'entrée de mon appart et m'allongeais sur mon canapé pour songer à ma copine… Et à ses robes qui m'en mettaient pleins les yeux. Sa manière de me montrer ses jambes sans imaginer les images qui me venaient en tête. Tout comme ses tops qui découvraient une épaule, le dos, son nombril, ou dessinaient l'arrondi de sa poitrine, la courbure de ses hanches ou de ses fesses… J'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle et je me demandais une seconde s'il était raisonnable, vu son éducation et l'état dans lequel elle me mettait, de lui proposer de venir vivre avec moi. Dans cet appart où il n'y aurait personne pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus… Personne sauf nous du moins. C'était probablement une très mauvaise idée mais j'appréciais de moins en moins de la ramener chez sa tante le soir après qu'on ait passé la soirée sur le canapé à discuter en flirtant légèrement. J'avais envie de la sentir s'endormir dans mes bras, de pouvoir m'enivrer de son odeur de rose, quand elle passait près de moi sans devoir guetter la porte. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je le sortis avant de sourire en notant que c'était ma copine. « _Tu es certain de vouloir y aller ? Personne ne nous attend, on peut toujours faire demi-tour ?_ » Que voulait-elle tant me cacher ? Sa famille réac ? Aucune idée, mais je le saurais bien assez tôt. « _J'en suis certain. Tu n'as prévenu personne ?_ » J'envoyais le message perplexe. Etait-ce normal qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on sache qu'elle venait ? Je m'étais renseigné sur sa ville, il y avait à peine six mille habitants, c'était petit. Une vibration me ramena au présent et je me redressais. « _Je n'aime pas les comités d'accueil… Ah oui au fait c'est bon, je suis prête ! Je te rejoins chez toi ?_ » Les comités d'accueil ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle n'aimait pas les colliers de fleurs genre Hawaï ? « _Je passe te prendre. A tout de suite !_ » Glissant mon portable dans ma poche, j'attrapais ma valise et verrouillais chez moi sachant que ma mère passerait dans la semaine arroser mes plantes et aérer histoire que ça ne sente pas le renfermé à mon retour. Mettant ma valise dans le coffre de ma voiture, je filais rejoindre la maison de ma copine et souris en la voyant sous le porche dans les bras de sa tante. Je me garais et les rejoignis autant pour saluer Steve et Connie que pour prendre sa valise afin qu'elle n'ait pas à la porter, quand je m'arrêtais une seconde. Je la connaissais depuis plus d'un an et c'était la première que je la voyais en jeans excepté le jour de son arrivée. Etrange ! Surtout qu'elle portait un pull beige avec, un foulard… Et des bottes !

« - Bonjour mon ange, soufflais-je en l'embrassant une seconde. Salut Connie. Tu vas bien ?

« - Bonjour Shane. Je suis triste. Je ne veux pas que ma nièce parte. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus revenir.

« - Pas de danger ! C'est d'y aller que je ne veux pas mais dès que Shane me propose de partir, je file à l'aéroport, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis de retour ici samedi au plus tard, dit-elle d'une voix décidée.

« - Bon c'est réglé, elle reviendra, souris-je. Prête ?

« - Non mais allons-y !

Elle avait parlé comme un condamné à mort et je sourcillais en échangeant un regard avec sa tante qui semblait aussi surprise. Haussant les épaules, je la saluais et attrapais la valise de ma copine qui semblait bien légère, avant de la conduire jusqu'à ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la portière et mis sa valise dans le coffre qu'après. Une minute plus tard, on quittait l'allée de sa tante pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Direction L'état du Mississippi. Rendez-vous dans cinq heures… Plus une heure et demie de voiture.

Le vol fut étrange et pour cause. Dès que l'on monta dans l'avion, Mitchie s'assit bien droite et se tut. Elle ne bougea pas durant les cinq heures de vol, refusant tout. Elle n'avait pas soif ni faim, elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever. Elle avait pris ma main et tourné son visage vers le hublot. Très étrange, il fallait le reconnaître. Surtout qu'elle était du genre à ne pas tenir en place habituellement. Lorsqu'on atterrit, elle soupira longuement mais me suivit jusqu'au tapis des bagages. On récupéra nos valises et on sortit de l'aéroport pour récupérer la voiture que j'avais loué pour l'occasion. Seulement, alors que je chargeais le coffre, je notais que ma copine observait partout le regard inquiet… Qu'avait-elle ? Je lui posais la question alors qu'on était dans la voiture mais elle m'assura qu'il n'y avait rien. Que je comprendrais hélas très vite. Peut-être mais en attendant, son attitude m'inquiétait. Enregistrant l'adresse qu'elle me donna dans le GPS, je démarrais et suivis les indications avant de profiter d'un feu rouge pour prendre la main de ma copine.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ?

« - Oui, oui roule. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on sera reparti… Avec de la chance, marmonna-t-elle.

Je soupirais mais me tus ne voulant pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Le trajet fut donc également silencieux. Il y avait de la musique en fond sonore mais dès que je tentais de lui parler, je n'avais le droit qu'à des réponses brèves ce qui m'avait découragé. Lorsqu'on entra dans sa ville de naissance, elle soupira et se tassa sur son siège en grommelant je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe. Je croisais de nombreux visages souriants, et appréciais de voir les enfants me remercier lorsque je les laissais passer, ce qui me changeait de Los Angeles.

« - On devrait venir vivre ici la ville m'a l'air sympa !

« - Emménage si tu veux, moi je repars samedi maximum. Mais si je peux avant, je n'hésiterais pas !

« - Bon pas ici mais dans une petite ville du même genre.

« - Je hais les petites villes, grogna-t-elle en mettant une paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Toutes ces commères qui jugent chacun de tes pas, de tes gestes. Qui refusent le changement qui épient leurs voisins et lancent d'horribles rumeurs à vous détruire… Non jamais ! Je ne quitterais pas Los Angeles pour m'enterrer dans une ville comme ça ! Plutôt me jeter du haut d'une falaise !

« - C'est plutôt radical, commentais-je alors que mon GPS perdait le signal. Et merde !

« - Tourne à droite au feu. Shane j'ai grandi dans une ville comme ça. Crois-moi si tu enlèves le côté carte postale la vie ici est un enfer permanant. Au moins dans les grandes villes, tu peux passer inaperçu, faire ce que tu veux sans être jugé par toute la communauté.

« - C'est la raison de ton arrivée dans une des plus grande mégalopoles du monde ?

« - Ouais… Et parce que j'y avais de la famille. Va tout droit… Tu es certain de vouloir les rencontrer ?

« - Oui Mitchie. On a fait les trois-quarts du chemin, je ne vais pas reculer maintenant.

« - Tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai tout fait pour t'éviter ce massacre en règle, dit-elle de son ton blasé que j'aimais tant habituellement.

Je sourcillais mais elle me signala que je devais aller à gauche et suivre le chemin. J'obéis, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Quoiqu'elle porte je la trouvais magnifique mais c'était étrange de la voir autant habillée. Je ne savais pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus cependant. Le pull, le foulard ou les bottes ? Comme d'habitude tout était parfaitement harmonisé mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Soupirant, je me concentrais sur la route et écarquillais les yeux. Je trouvais la maison de Steve et Connie énorme mais celle-ci l'était davantage. Il n'y avait que deux étages mais vu le nombre et la taille des fenêtres il y avait au moins dix pièces par étage.

« - Dis donc tu m'avais caché que tu avais grandi dans une demeure palatiale, m'exclamais-je en traversant le petit pont blanc qui enjambait un petit ruisseau.

« - Ouais, souffla-t-elle en sortant de la voiture dès que le moteur fut coupé. Laissons les valises dans le coffre ok ?

« - Si tu veux. J'ai hâte de rencontrer tout le monde, dis-je pour la rassurer tout en prenant sa main.

« - Ouais… Tu sais, reprit-elle en montant les marches, une étude récente a prouvé qu'on connaissait tout au moins un con… Alors je te présente ma famille, souffla-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

Je sourcillais et allais l'interroger seulement la porte s'ouvrit sur une copie conforme de ma copine, si elle était blonde, avec quelques années supplémentaires. Si elle sourit en me voyant, son visage se referma en voyant qui était avec moi.

« - Dorothy, ta fille est de retour, dit-elle sèchement sans nous inviter à entrer.

« - Michelle ? Je croyais qu'elle ne comptait plus jamais revenir, déclara une voix amusée en se rapprochant. Ah oui effectivement elle est là. Entrez donc. Ne restez pas dehors, les voisins vont penser qu'on n'a aucune manière. Comment vas-tu Michelle ?

Son prénom c'est Michelle ? Ok, j'en apprends déjà sur ma copine. Info suivante !

« - Bien.

« - Je suis ravie de te revoir ma chérie. Tout le monde va être ravi de voir que tu reviens vivre avec nous !

« - Ne t'emballe pas Shane voulait rencontrer ma mère. C'est la seule raison de ma présence ici. Le reste de la ville peut bien aller brûler en Enfer ! Shane je te présente ma mère Dorothy Torres. Et l'autre dinde qui nous a ouvert c'était ma cousine Olivia.

« - Ravi de vous rencontrer madame Torres.

« - C'est Daniels. Orlando et moi nous sommes mariés…

« - Passionnant, la coupa ma copine avant de me fixer. C'est bon c'est suffisant, on peut rentrer ?

« - Mitchie, soufflais-je, on a dit qu'on passait la nuit à Columbia.

Elle grogna et attrapa ma main alors que sa mère me demandait comment c'était passé notre voyage. Ma foi… Bien ! Sauf l'attitude de sa fille mais pour le reste tout était normal. Dorothy nous invita à nous asseoir au salon avant de nous proposer de quoi boire. J'optais pour un café alors que ma copine restait silencieuse. Elle était décidée à être la plus froide possible visiblement. Bon tant pis ! Gardant sa main dans la mienne, je saluais la dite cousine qui, je le compris rapidement, me trouvait à son goût. Faisant fi de la main que je tenais, elle commença à me draguer sous le regard amusée d'une adulte qui ressemblait vaguement à Mitchie.

« - Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

« - Mitchie est entrée dans ma boutique avec…

« - Avec personne, me coupa-t-elle soudainement. J'étais seule à Seattle.

« - Donc vous vivez là-bas ? Tu as pu voir la Smith Tower ? Et la photographier ?

Elle ignore que sa fille ne fait plus de photos ? Enfin elle a reprit il y a quelques semaines et généralement je suis son seul sujet. En train de travailler à la boutique, ou quand on se balade. J'ai posé deux-trois fois chez moi pour elle. Allongé sur le canapé ou dans ma cuisine, mais elle n'en fait jamais d'autres. Mitchie acquiesça précisant qu'elle vivait à West Seattle. Je me retins de sourciller, j'étais supposé être au courant puisqu'on vivait là-bas. Dorothy sourit et me présenta sa sœur Anna, la mère d'Olivia qui nous fixait, Mitchie et moi d'un drôle d'air. Elle était sérieusement en train de me faire changer d'avis sur les petites villes. Heureusement la maman de Mitchie reprit la conversation me demandant de lui raconter notre rencontre puisque, je pouvais que le constater sa fille n'était pas très loquace. Refusant de rebondir et de critiquer ma copine qui était visiblement en terrain hostile, je décidais de changer de métier et me fis étudiant travaillant au mac do près de chez ma copine. Elle serra doucement ma main comme pour me remercier de garder notre histoire pour nous et Olivia me demanda aussitôt si j'étais déjà tombé sous le charme d'une cliente.

« - Euh oui sinon je ne serais pas ici.

« - Michelle ? Dis donc tu n'es pas très difficile !

« - Je ne dirais pas ça. Au contraire je suis plutôt chanceux de l'avoir dans ma vie et…

Je me stoppais en sentant ma copine se tendre entièrement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle serra ma main avec force lorsqu'une voix d'homme signala qu'ils étaient de retour et un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans entra dans la pièce en criant de joie. Il se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, j'avais donc face à moi le petit frère de ma copine. Celui-là même qui avait détruit sa vie selon ses propres mots. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux. Par contre il pourrait être le fils de Mitchie. Il avait le même regard profond et une fossette au menton. La même que sa sœur.

« - Orlando, regarde qui est de retour ! Michelle. Tu te souviens de ta sœur Jamie ?

« - Michie, dit-il de sa voix d'enfant tout en venant vers elle.

« - Ne t'approche pas microbe ou je t'en colle une, dit-elle froidement.

« - Michelle ! Excuse-toi auprès de ton frère !… Immédiatement, ajouta sa mère en voyant ma copine rester muette.

« - Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il est quoi pour moi ?

« - C'est ton frère, tu te souviens ?

« - Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas _maman_ , cracha-t-elle. Excuse-moi je reviens, ajouta-t-elle à mon oreille. Ne les laisse pas te faire croire qu'ils sont gentils, tu es entouré de monstres !

Se levant, elle s'enfonça dans un couloir alors que je la suivais des yeux. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus en vue, je reportais mon regard sur son frère qui semblait souffrir de l'attitude froide de sa sœur et m'interrogeais. Qu'avait- pu faire ce petit bonhomme pour que ma copine le haïsse à ce point-là ? Je ne pus y réfléchir longtemps puisque son père, enfin je suppose, entra à son tour dans la pièce. Dis donc, si la mère de Mitchie ressemblait à sa fille, ou l'inverse, son beau-père était tout le contraire. Il était aussi blond qu'elles étaient brunes, il avait les yeux bleus, ceux de ma copine était marron. Le visage anguleux alors que celui de sa femme et Mitchie étaient avenant et chaleureux. Néanmoins, il me tendit la main alors que Dorothy me présentait comme le petit copain de Michelle. Il sourit en entendant parler de ma copine et nous demanda où elle était.

« - Probablement en train d'aller vider une bouteille, pouffa Olivia faisant rire sa mère.

« - Ou d'avaler des médicaments !

« - Ça n'a rien de drôle, signalais-je en les fixant perdu par cette haine.

Qu'avait pu faire Mitchie pour qu'elles la détestent à ce point ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tout le monde semblait se haïr ? Quelle était cette famille de fou ? Et comment Mitchie pouvait être aussi douce et gentille quand elle avait grandi dans un tel environnement ? C'était presque malsain ! Je ne pus aller plus loin puisqu'elle revint justement et je notais qu'elle devint blanche dès qu'elle fit face à son beau-père. Celui-ci sourit ravi de la voir et la serra dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne lui rendre son étreinte bien au contraire. Elle qui était si chaleureuse à Los Angeles semblait devenir glaciale entourée de sa famille. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle reprit sa place près de moi, cherchant ma main qu'elle serra fort comme si elle avait besoin de soutien. J'étais prêt à le lui donner. Je lui avais promis qu'elle pourrait compter sur moi quoiqu'il se passe ou quoi que j'entende sur elle. C'était sa condition sine qua non à notre venue ici. Je ne devrais pas la laisser seule avec eux. Je commençais à comprendre que derrière cette condition qui pouvait passer pour de la timidité ou de la distance cordiale se cachait une terreur que je n'imaginais pas. J'espérais cependant me tromper mais je notais rapidement, à mesure que je faisais connaissance avec tout le monde, que son beau-père était très tactile. Il l'avait pris trois fois dans ses bras, posant une main affectueuse sur son genou ou l'attirant contre lui me l'arrachant littéralement de la main sans qu'elle ne proteste, ou ne lui rende ses câlins. Même si elle revenait contre moi dès qu'elle le pouvait se collant au maximum contre mon corps. Je finis par en avoir assez qu'on me l'arrache ainsi et je posais un bras possessif sur ses épaules la rapprochant encore davantage de moi, si c'était possible.

« - Vous restez dîner bien sûr, demanda Dorothy alors que dix-neuf heures sonnaient.

« - Bien sûr qu'elle reste dîner voyons ! Ils ne sont pas venus de Seattle pour repartir avant d'avoir goûté à de la vraie cuisine ! N'est-ce pas Princesse, dit-il en fixant ma copine.

« - Michie ? Tu lis une hi'toir à moi ?

« - Non !

« - Mais si elle te lira une histoire, décréta Dorothy en caressant affectueusement la tête de son fils.

« - Ouais celle du petit chaperon rouge qui se fait bouffer par un loup !

« - Mais i' le rec…crache après, dit-il butant sur certains mots.

« - Pas dans ma version. Le loup bouffe la grand-mère, la mère, l'enfant et le beau-père. Le tout arrosé de sang frais !

Le gamin la regarda effrayé et partit se cacher dans la cuisine où était sa mère. Je fixais ma copine surprise par son attitude mais si elle soutint mon regard, elle ne dit rien pour autant et je soupirais. Quand comprendrais-je ce qu'il se passe derrière ce regard chocolat qui m'avait fait craquer dès le premier jour ? Lorsqu'elle avait regardé les parfums de glaces le regard pétillant d'envie. Elle ne semblait pas savoir lequel choisir et avait passé l'année qui venait de s'écouler à tous les goûter avant de faire la liste de ceux qu'elle préférait. Liste que je gardais précieusement pour lui offrir de temps à autre une création de ma confection, ajoutant de la chantilly, du chocolat chaud ou du coulis de fruits. Parfois des pépites de chocolats, des morceaux de gâteaux ou de desserts pour lui faire comprendre que pour elle j'étais capable de folies. Petite folies certes mais folies tout de même.

« - Alors Shane quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de notre petite princesse ?

« - Pour le moment on se contente de sortir ensemble et d'aller dîner quand on le peut. On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve, dis-je en fixant ma copine.

Elle qui s'était tendue en entendant la voix de son beau-père me fit un sourire incertain et je me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement lui assurant que j'étais avec elle. Quoiqu'il se passe, nous étions ensemble. Je l'avais obligé à venir, je resterais avec elle quoi qu'il nous en coûte. Du moment que notre histoire y survivait, ça me convenait. Sa mère revint avec son fils dans les bras et somma sa fille de s'excuser pour la frayeur qu'elle avait faite à son frère.

« - On a déjà parlé de ça si je ne me trompe pas ! Je t'ai dit de l'éloigner de moi au maximum ! S'il vient vers moi, je lui ferais peur ! Qu'il fasse des cauchemars ne me dérange absolument pas, c'est ma dernière visite !

« - Et si ça ne fonctionne pas avec Shane, lui demanda-t-elle. Sans vous offenser, ajouta-t-elle pour moi.

« - Alors je prétendrais être orpheline. Vous serez tous les deux mots dans un tragique accident d'avion et vos corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés ! Fin de l'histoire !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton froid et détaché que je la fixais choqué. Comment pouvait-elle dire et penser ce genre de chose ? C'était surtout ce dernier point qui me perturbait. Ok à dix-huit ans on est en guerre contre ses parents mais c'est la fin alors que là ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Mitchie haïssait sa famille et j'en ignorais la cause. J'espérais comprendre rapidement cependant. Etrangement, ou pas, Jamie garda ses distances vis-à-vis de sa sœur et lorsqu'on s'installa tous autour de la table ronde, ma copine resta entièrement muette. En fait hormis pour répondre froidement aux attaques qu'elle avait essuyées depuis notre arrivée, elle n'avait presque rien dit. Je posais ma main gauche sur son genou la faisant sursauter et, notant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, je retirais ma main… Avant de sourciller en la voyant de placer de manière à ce que ses jambes soient entre elle et moi. Je voulus lui poser la question mais elle refusa de croiser mon regard et je repris pied à la conversation de Dorothy qui semblait curieuse à mon égard.

« - En tout cas vous semblez bien éduqué, pourvu que sa déteigne sur Michelle. Elle était sur la voie de la déchéance avant de partir !

« - La faute à qui, demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine colère.

« - Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

« - Alors arrête ! Oui Shane est génial ok ? Il est droit, prévenant, attentionné, aimable, protecteur, sait faire preuve d'un calme inébranlable. Il est patient, gentil, respectueux, propre sur lui, humble et honnête ! Ce que l'on peut difficilement dire de certaines personnes présente dans cette salle à manger !

« - Dis donc quelle liste pour décrire ton mec du moment, pouffa son beau-père en la fixant.

« - Je n'ai pas le gêne de la salope contrairement à Olivia ok ? Je n'ai pas de mec du moment juste bon à assurer l'entretien des tuyaux en attendant de mieux. J'aime Shane et il m'aime aussi alors arrête avec tes suppositions dégradantes !

« - Quelle phraséologie pour décrire ta cousine, soufflais-je à son oreille. En tout cas merci mon ange.

« - Tu mérites cette liste de qualité Shane et j'espère pouvoir un jour te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné depuis notre rencontre, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je me retins de lui signaler qu'elle me le rendait déjà. Du moins pour le moment. Je lui dirais plus tard parce que cette conversation risquait de déraper et je n'avais pas envie que sa famille me voie l'embrasser comme j'en crevais d'envie. J'embrassais sa joue avec douceur avant de tourner la tête en entendant Orlando se moquer de notre côté fleur-bleue. Et alors ? Je suis amoureux ok ? Je me tus préférant me fier à Mitchie. Je ne comprenais pas d'où il venait mais il y avait clairement un malaise entre eux et je refusais de leur confier d'autres informations sur nous. Même si nous étions invités à dormir chez eux. Je sentais que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'on parte. Seulement je voulais comprendre ma copine et j'avais l'impression que plus je resterais plus j'aurais d'éléments me permettant de décrypter cette superbe créature.

« - Michie tu racontes une his'toire à moi mae'nant ?

« - Va au diable !

« - Michelle ! Tu pourrais au moins être aimable ! Et puis il ne t'a pas vu depuis un an. Sa sœur lui manque c'est normal qu'il te réclame !

« - Monte dans sa chambre et raconte-lui une histoire, ajouta Orlando sèchement.

Aussitôt et malgré le regard glacial qu'elle avait, ma copine se leva et monta à l'étage alors que je la suivais du regard. A vrai dire je n'étais pas le seul puisque son beau-père la fixait également ! C'est quoi son problème ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle obéi ? Il l'a battu ? C'est ça la raison de cette haine entre mère et fille ? Elle a laissé son nouvel époux frapper sa fille ? Elle a cessé de la protéger quand elle a eu Jamie ? Bon sang je donnerais cher pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Dorothy me proposa de venir l'aider en cuisine et je hochais la tête songeant que j'aurais peut-être l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur sa fille ainsi. Comme je n'étais pas chez moi, elle me proposa de laver la vaisselle pendant qu'elle l'essuierait et la rangerait. J'acquiesçais et lavais tout en lui demandant de me parler de sa fille avouant qu'elle était plutôt secrète sur sa vie.

« - Ce n'est pas étonnant. Quand elle a eu quatorze ans, elle a commencé à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations. Avec son père on a essayé de l'empêcher de se perdre mais elle traînait avec des drogués. Elle a commencé à fumer de l'herbe, à boire, à coucher avec n'importe qui ! On a échappé de peu à une grossesse et avec son père on l'a sorti du lycée et on l'a enfermé chez nous toute l'année de ses quinze ans.

« - C'est pour ça que ses amis ont cessé de lui parler ? Et lui ont fait une mauvaise réputation ?

« - Oui même si sa mauvaise réputation, elle ne la doit qu'à elle. Un soir Ben, un gamin que j'ai vu grandir et qui est policier à présent me l'a ramené complètement ivre. Elle était à deux doigts du coma éthylique. On a du l'emmener à l'hôpital et j'ai passé la nuit à son chevet alors que j'étais enceinte !

Je la fixais choqué. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était faux, Mitchie avait une vie plutôt saine. Ce n'était pas une alcoolique. Certes elle ne buvait pas mais selon elle, elle avait essayé une fois et avait détesté la brûlure de l'alcool. Je n'en savais hélas pas plus. Sauf que si j'avais été le premier à l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec un tas de type ! Ce n'était pas logique ! Seulement elle ne me parlait jamais de son passé et il était fort possible qu'une partie même infime de ce conte soit vrai. Les mauvaises fréquentations par exemple ! Je refusais d'imaginer ma copine en train de coucher avec n'importe qui ou à boire comme un trou. Ça ne collait pas avec ce que je savais d'elle. Ayant besoin de réfléchir seul quelques instants, je prétextais un besoin naturel et elle m'indiqua la pièce à l'étage. Curieux mais ça me va. Je traversais la salle à manger notant qu'elle était vide et allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes quand je passais devant une pièce ouverte.

« - Chut ma belle, souffla une voix doucereusement froide. Laisse-toi faire ! Je vais te rappeler combien c'était bon !

Son beau-père a une maîtresse ? Bizarre je n'avais vu personne d'autre que nous… J'écarquillais les yeux en pensant à ma copine ! Elle était à cet étage supposément en train de lire une histoire à son demi-frère mais je n'entendais sa voix nulle part. M'approchant de la pièce, le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine, je poussais lentement la porte avant que ma respiration se bloque. Mon sang se figea une seconde puis j'entrai dans la pièce furieux comme jamais. J'attrapais cet Orlando par le col du tee-shirt et le tirais en arrière avec une telle force qu'il alla frapper le mur mais je m'en foutais royalement ! Il n'avait aucun droit de poser les mains sur Mitchie. Tournant la tête, je la regardais. A moitié allongée sur le lit, ses pieds touchant le sol, elle avait les yeux fermés et le visage ravagé par des larmes que je supposais de honte. M'approchant, je l'appelais doucement en replaçant correctement son pull et son tee-shirt qui étaient remontés dévoilant son nombril bronzé.

« - Mitchie ? Mon ange, ouvre tes yeux, je t'en prie. C'est Shane ! Tu ne crains rien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et l'espace d'une seconde elle me regarda avec amour avant d'écarquiller les yeux effrayée. La seconde suivante, je tombais sur le lit. J'eus juste le réflexe de mettre mes mains devant moi pour ne pas écraser ma copine et furieux qu'il ose, en plus du reste, me frapper par derrière, je me retournais et lui mis mon poing dans la figure le plus fort possible ! Il y eut un craquement sinistre et j'espérais vivement qu'il venait de son nez et non de ma main. Ce coup aurait du me suffire mais je me jetais sur cette raclure humaine et lui assénais un autre coup de poing avant de lui enfoncer mon genou dans ses parties sensibles voulant qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à regretter d'avoir osé poser les mains sur ma copine ! Et sur la fille de sa femme ! Notant qu'il était bien amoché, je me relevais et lui mis un coup de pied visant son entrejambe avant d'être satisfait. A présent, il avait l'air du minable qu'il était.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici, demanda Dorothy en arrivant. Mon Dieu Orlando qu'as-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

« - J'ai trouvé votre enfoiré de mari sur Mitchie, résumais-je d'un ton haineux avant de rejoindre ma copine qui avait roulé sur le côté.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même elle pleurait et je m'approchais d'elle lui parlant d'une voix douce exempté de colère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi au contraire, je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle. Que je la défendrais toujours. Lentement, en la prévenant, je posais ma main sur son épaule et sentis mon sœur se pincer quand je perçus son sursaut avant de se replier davantage sur elle au moment où sa mère se redressait furieuse. Sauf que, contrairement à ce qui aurait dû être, ce n'était pas son mari qu'elle fusillait du regard mais sa fille.

« - Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher petite traînée ? Il a fallut que tu cherches à le séduire une fois encore, lança-t-elle en colère. Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ? Il fallait que tu l'aies entre tes cuisses une nouvelle fois ! Et arrête tes larmes de crocodiles, hurla-t-elle. Personne n'est dupe ici ! Tu vois avec quoi tu sors Shane ? Une espèce de chaudasse qui aime se faire troncher par des types mariés !

A chaque mot, je voyais ma copine se recroqueviller sur elle-même pleurant silencieusement alors que sa mère déversait sa haine sur elle. Putain de merde mais c'était ma copine la victime ! Pas ce violeur !

« - Vous êtes une grande malade, lui crachais-je au visage. Je viens de vous dire que votre mari était sur votre fille pas l'inverse ! Ce n'est pas elle la coupable c'est ce vieux porc qui agonise à vos pieds ! Mitchie n'est pas une salope comme vous avez essayé de me le faire croire ce soir ! C'est une fille bien !

« - Vraiment, ricana-t-elle. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle forcé mon mari a coucher avec elle plus jeune ? Madame voulait perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un homme d'expérience ! Et elle est le chercher dans mon propre lit !

« - Vous êtes aussi atteinte que ce connard, décrétais-je… Je vous préviens, vous empêchez votre mari atteint de priapisme d'approcher de votre fille et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou je vous jure que je lui coupe la queue, déclarais-je furieux. Ni vous, ni lui n'êtes les bienvenus de l'autre côté du Mississippi ! Est-ce bien clair ?

« - Sinon quoi ?

« - Passez la frontière de l'état et vous le saurez !

Sur ces mots que je lui crachais presque à la figure, je me tournais vers ma copine que j'appelais d'une voix tendre. Tout se mettait doucement en place. Je comprenais sa méfiance à présent, son refus d'aller loin avec moi, la haine qu'elle avait envers sa mère et le malaise avec son beau-père ! Ils étaient tous fous dans cette famille et j'espérais que Mitchie sortirait vite de sa léthargie afin qu'on lève le camp. Tant pis nous ne nous coucherions pas avant plusieurs heures mais il était exclu que l'on reste une minute de plus sous ce toit et dans cette ville ! Si ça c'était réellement déjà produit, et j'étais certain que Dorothy ne m'avait pas menti sur ce point, personne n'avait rien fait pour protéger ma copine ! Tout le monde devait savoir, j'en étais persuadé, seulement ils ne devaient connaître que la version de cette satanée bonne femme ! Ma copine se revenant pas à elle, je la portais et quittais cette maison de fou !

…

 _POV Mitchie_

Quelqu'un me porta et je voulus me débattre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche seulement je n'en avais plus la force. Il allait recommencer. Tout allait recommencer. Il viendrait dans ma chambre la nuit, sans que je puisse m'enfermer et… Je me recroquevillais en pleurant de honte et hurlais de peur quand je sentis qu'on me ceinturait. Non ! Pas encore !

« - Mitchie ! Mitchie, cria une voix qui m'était familière.

« - Non, hurlais-je à plein poumon. Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas !

« - Je t'en prie mon ange, reviens vers moi ! Accroche-toi à ma voix !

Cette voix ? Je la reconnaissais. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelait ainsi. Me calmant, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans mes bras de mon copain. Son regard était bouleversé et sans réfléchir, je m'accrochais à lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mon Dieu, il savait ! Impossible qu'il n'ait pas compris ! Si j'étais ça voulait dire qu'une chose. Il m'avait vu allongée sous ce… ! Il m'avait vu le laisser m'embrasser, me caresser, peut-être même plus ! Il allait me quitter croyant que je n'étais qu'une salope qui sautait sur tout le monde sauf lui. Malgré tout mes efforts, j'allais le perdre ! Définitivement !

« - Je t'en prie Shane ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

« - M'expliquer quoi mon ange ? Me crois-tu assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris ce que j'ai vu, me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Monte dans la voiture, je vais chercher ton sac à main, je reviens. D'accord ? Je vais t'enfermer afin d'être certain que tu seras en sécurité. Je reviens dans une minute ok ?

Je hochais la tête essayant de croiser son regard sans succès. J'en étais sûre à présent. Il ne voulait plus de moi ! Remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je les entourais de mes bras et pleurais en posant ma tête dessus. Je fus cependant sortie de mes pensées par des cris et fixais mon copain qui hurlait sur ma mère.

« - Vous êtes une grande malade ! Je vous assure que je vais tirer cette histoire au clair et votre mari devra répondre de ses actes !

« - C'est une menace, demanda-t-elle en se redressant alors que les voisins sortaient pour assister à la scène.

« - Oh que oui c'est une menace madame ! Et inutile de hausser la voix pour alerter tous ces crétins qui vivent dans votre bourgade ! Vous voulez des témoins très bien, je vais vous en donner, cria-t-il avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix en hurlant de plus belle. Oui je vous menace madame Daniels. Si jamais votre mari se permet de reposer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur votre fille et ma petite amie je porte plainte contre lui pour viol et contre vous pour non-assistance à personne en danger ! J'ai hurlé assez fort à votre avis ? Vos voisins ont-il entendu ou dois-je acheter un portevoix pour me faire entendre jusqu'à Jackson ? Ne vous approchez plus jamais de votre fille !

« - Sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vous jeune homme !

« - Vous n'avez peut-être pas peur, mais votre mari lui, si. Quant à vous… Vous devriez ! Bonsoir mesdames, vous semblez ne pas avoir tous les éléments pour commérer en paix ? Voulez-vous un résumé ? Oui ? Non, demanda-t-il à un groupe de femmes qui le fixèrent choqué. Vous avez des filles ? Des nièces ? Des sœurs ? Faites attention à elle, vous vivez à côté d'un violeur notoire ! Bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots, il monta dans la voiture me tendit mon sac d'un geste sec et je le pris en murmurant un « merci » à peine audible. Il s'attacha et me fixa une seconde alors que je me ratatinais sur place. C'était mon tour. Il allait me hurler dessus.

« - S'il te plait mon amour, pourrais-tu mettre ta ceinture de sécurité que je nous sorte de cet Enfer ?

J'obéis sans me redresser pour autant avant de me figer quand il me prit la ceinture des mains. Sa peau frôla la mienne et je me reculais de peur. Je lus de la culpabilité et de la tristesse dans son regard et baissais les yeux. Tout était de ma faute ! Il allait me ramener chez Connie, me virer et je ne le verrais plus jamais !

« - Mitchie, mon ange, je vais m'approcher de toi et t'embrasser si tu es d'accord.

« - P… Pourquoi, demandais-je alors que je voyais trouble.

« - Parce que je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas de passer une heure et demi enfermé dans un silence aussi pesant que malsain. Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas de moi mais sache-le j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

« - Je… D'accord mais j'ai besoin de m'essuyer les lèvres.

Il sourcilla mais fouilla dans la boite à gant où il avait rangé les serviettes et l'eau qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée quand on s'était arrêté pour avaler un truc. Il me les tendit et je me lavais la bouche avant de le regarder. Aurait-il vraiment le courage de m'embrasser ? Devant tous ses gens qui nous fixaient à travers leurs carreaux ou carrément depuis leur jardin ? Oserait-il sachant que je… J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé. Avait-il été jusqu'au bout ? M'avait-il violé une nouvelle fois ? Je n'osais poser la question et sursautais lorsque Shane m'appela. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien en m'excusant et il sourit avant de se pencher vers moi.

« - N'aies jamais peur de moi Mitchie. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal !

« - Je le sais Shane.

Il sourit incertain puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentis aussitôt apaisée et fermais les yeux avant de poser mes mains dans sa nuque. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche puis il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres.

« - Partons d'ici pour ne plus jamais revenir mon ange. D'accord ?

Je hochais la tête et attrapais sa main ne voulant plus le lâcher. Il démarra et klaxonna me faisant violemment sursauter, pour qu'on nous laisse passer. Plongeant mon regard dans le rétroviseur, je regardais la maison où j'avais grandi, disparaître à jamais de ma vie. Quand elle ne fut plus en vue, je soupirais soulagée et serrais les doigts de Shane. Il me jeta un regard et m'imita m'assurant qu'il serait là tant que j'aurais besoin de lui… Oserais-je lui poser la question dont je redoutais la réponse ? Je l'ignorais et je restais silencieuse quelques miles puis je soupirais avant de me lancer.

« - Qu'as-tu vu Shane ? Dans la chambre ?

« - Ne parlons pas de ça ici s'il te plait, dit-il alors que je le sentais se tendre. Je te promets qu'on va en parler, je vais en avoir besoin mais pas pensant que je conduis. J'ai bien trop peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire pour être tout à fait honnête.

« - D'accord, soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

Le moteur s'arrêta soudainement et je regardais autour de nous pour noter qu'il s'était garé sur le bas-côté de la route. Pourquoi ?

« - Je t'en prie, ne te referme pas d'accord ? Crois-moi je ne compte pas… Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de parler de tout ça et je répondrais à ta question dès qu'on aura une chambre pour dormir d'accord.

« - Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

« - Non je crois que tu ne me dégoûteras jamais mon amour. Je t'aime Mitchie Torres, souffla-t-il avant de venir m'embrasser. Tu peux attendre qu'on soit à l'hôtel ?

« - Je… Je crois.

Il souffla un « merci » contre ma bouche et se redressa. Attrapant ma main qu'il embrassa en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il démarra une nouvelle fois et on repartit. J'ignorais où il nous emmenait. En fait, je m'en foutais royalement j'avais simplement peur de la conversation qu'on allait avoir et je me rapprochais de lui avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule. Il soupira un « La torture recommence » et je commençais à m'éloigner mais il m'en empêcha avant de m'expliquer. La torture n'était pas que je sois près de lui, mais qu'il ne puisse pas me prendre dans ses bras comme il le souhaiterait. Je souris et profitais qu'on était à un feu rouge pour me pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Il se tendit et lorsque je le fixais il baissa les yeux. Je l'imitais avant de rougir fortement en notant que mes doigts n'étaient qu'à un minuscule centimètre de son… De son membre. Je déglutis et m'éloignais prestement de lui alors que la voiture repartait.

« - Pardon, je n'aurais… Je n'aurais pas dû !

« - Ne t'excuse pas Mitchie. Tu as le droit de me toucher, tu sais ? Je n'attends que ça. On ira à ta vitesse mais si tu as envie de poser tes mains sur moi, fais-le ! Ce n'est absolument pas désagréable !

« - Je… Je… Tu crois ?

Il sourit et une nouvelle fois se gara sur le bas côté avant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse alors que je la fixais curieuse. Doucement, il la fit remonter caressant mon jeans ne s'arrêtant, comme moi avec lui, qu'à un malheureux centimètre puis m'appela. Je levais les yeux pour plonger dans son regard alors qu'il me demandait si je trouvais ça désagréable et je rougis.

« - Je… Non… pas quand c'est toi !

Une lueur de colère passa dans son regard et je m'excusais seulement il m'en empêcha. Je n'étais pas en cause. Serrant doucement ma cuisse en signe de réconfort, il repartit et je lui demandais s'il comptait arriver à Jackson un jour ? Nous nous étions arrêtés déjà deux fois alors qu'on quittait seulement ma ville de naissance. Il me jeta un regard en coin et je le vis sourire alors qu'on accélérait. Soupirant, je revins contre lui posant ma tête sur son épaule et glissais ma main dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

…

« - Doucement Mitchie, souffla mon copain alors que j'ouvrais brutalement les yeux. Relax. On est arrivé à Jackson. Je nous ai pris une chambre au _Quality Inn Jackson_. Je comptais te porter jusqu'à la chambre, tu semblais dormir si paisiblement.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire et le suivis hors de la voiture. Il s'arrêta le temps de prendre nos valises et je notais à ce moment-là qu'il avait également mon sac à main. Je ris et le lui pris avant qu'on ne rejoigne le hall.

Durant le trajet en ascenseur, il me prit dans ses bras et je m'appuyais contre lui en fermant les yeux. J'étais bien là. En paix et en sécurité. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le type qui nous accompagnait, prit le chariot à valise pour nous conduire à notre chambre. On le suivit et je souris en sentant mon copain glisser son bras sur mes épaules m'attirant contre lui. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et quand on franchit la porte, je regardais la pièce sans vraiment voir. Je notais qu'il y avait surtout qu'un seul lit. Ok il était large et tout mais il n'y avait qu'un lit. Une partie de moi paniqua et je tentais de me rassurer. J'étais avec Shane. J'étais en sécurité. Je ne craignais rien sauf passer un moment agréable. Calme-toi mon petit cœur. S'il te plaît cesse d'avoir peur, tu es en sécurité. Aie confiance en moi. On ne craint rien ici. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais lentement pour chercher à me calmer comme je l'avais souvent fait des années auparavant. Quand ce fut bon, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir mon copain me sourire doucement. Assit sur le lit, il me tendit la main et je le rejoignis doucement. Pourtant il ne cessa de sourire et de me tendre la main. Dès que nos doigts s'accrochèrent, il m'attira contre lui et m'enlaça tendrement.

« - Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser avant ?

« - Avant de ?

« - De répondre à ta question.

Je souris gênée et me penchais vers lui. Aussitôt, il réduisit la distance nos deux corps et sa bouche s'accrocha à la mienne alors que ses bras entouraient ma taille. Je souris contre ses lèvres et caressais ses cheveux avant que le besoin d'air nous sépare.

« - Assieds-toi s'il te plaît et, s'il te plaît Mitchie, ne me repousse pas d'accord ? Bien, sourit-il quand je hochais la tête. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais à mon arrivée dans la chambre, tu étais à moitié allongée sur le lit comme inerte et il embrassait ton cou en te demandant de te laisser faire. Qu'il allait te rappelait combien c'était bon, dit-il alors que son regard devenait douloureux. Sa main était sur ton nombril qu'il caressait.

« - Pardon, pleurais-je. Pardon Shane, tu souffres à cause de moi et…

« - Je t'interdis de dire ça Mitchie Torres. Si je souffre c'est parce que je me dis que tu as déjà vécu ça à les croire et que tu as porté ce secret toute seule pendant un an à minima. C'est un secret trop lourd pour une jeune femme, dit-il avant d'embrasser ma tempe. Et toi dis-moi… Que s'est-il passé avant mon arrivée ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas, avouais-je. J'étais avec le morpion je lui racontais une histoire de poisson perdu. Il s'est endormi et quand je me suis tournée, _il_ était là, face à moi. Il m'a demandé de le suivre. J'ai refusé mais il m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a dit que… Qu'il… Oh Shane, il m'a demandé de me taire, pleurais-je en baissant la tête. Il m'a dit que si je me taisais, si je me laissais faire, ça serait rapide. Que personne ne le saurait et que comme ça tu resterais avec moi… Que si je criais, si je t'alertais, je… Je te dégoûterais, hoquetais-je… Que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi… Alors j'ai arrêté de me débattre et je… Je me suis réveillée dans tes bras en quelque sorte.

« - Putain mais quel salopard !… Je t'en prie Mitchie dis-moi que tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir, sont des mensonges.

« - Qu'as-tu entendu ?

« - Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais traîné avec des drogués vers quatorze ans, que tu avais couché avec la plupart, que tu buvais, qu'ils avaient du te désinscrire du lycée pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Que tu avais échappé de peu à une grossesse… Que la police t'avait ramené chez eux complètement ivre une fois. En plus des horreurs que ta mère a sortie après. Comme quoi tu avais séduis son mari actuel, que tu avais perdu ta virginité avec lui parce que tu voulais un homme d'expérience pour ça. Entre autre !

« - Que… Quoi, hoquetais-je. Et tu… Tu la crois !

« - Je crois qu'il y a quelque part dans tout ce satané merdier un fond de vérité. Oui peut-être que tu as traîné avec des types qui fumaient ou se droguaient et oui peut-être que tu as déjà bu jusqu'à l'ivresse mais le reste ne colle pas. Ni avec ce que je sais de toi, ni avec ce que j'ai vu ce soir. C'est forcément des conneries que ta mère raconte partout.

« - Tout est faux Shane ! Tu veux savoir la vérité ?

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de t'entendre me confirmer beaucoup d'hypothèses que j'ai en tête. Pour le moment ce n'est pas grave. Seulement quelques suppositions que je peux réfuter en me disant que je suis simplement atteint, qu'un homme ne ferait pas ça mais… Certaines de tes réactions confirment alors… Est-ce que toi tu veux m'en parler ? Tu as le droit de dire non Mitchie, je ne te force pas. Je ne te forcerais jamais à quoi que ce soit.

« - Je… Très bien Commençons par le début alors. J'ai alors quatorze ans, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Je le vis sursauter et je m'arrêtais une seconde. Etait-il sûr de pouvoir entendre mon histoire ? Je n'en étais pas certaine mais il savait beaucoup et le reste il l'avait deviné. Déglutissant, je relevais la tête et je fixais avant de détourner le regard. La suite n'allait pas être agréable.

 _Flash-back_

 _Je revins du lycée plus que satisfaite. J'ai réussi, j'ai la meilleure moyenne du lycée. Je suis peut-être une intello aux yeux des autres mais je comptais aller à Princeton ou dans une université du même acabit et pour ça je devais avoir un dossier irréprochable ! Sierra se moque de moi. Elle s'intéresse trop aux garçons maintenant et ses notes s'en ressentent. Je rentrais dans la maison et filais dans ma chambre pour travailler. J'avais un devoir en espagnol demain et même si je maîtrisais la langue, je préférais ne prendre aucun risque j'y consacrais une partie de la soirée, faisant mes autres devoirs avant de revenir dessus et à vingt-deux heures, j'embrassais maman et Orlando. J'allais me coucher. Filant dans ma chambre, j'enfilais ma chemise de nuit et me glissais sous les draps en pensant à samedi. Maman m'avait promis un gros gâteau pour me féliciter de mes résultats. Papa, mon vrai papa je veux dire, était fier de moi ! J'étais certaine que, de là où il était, il l'était. Je m'endormis sur ses pensées et rêvais d'un monde où il serait avec moi. On se baladerait à cheval tous les deux, il m'apprendrait à me battre contre les garçons et leur mettre une raclée, on rigolerait en voyant les décorations d'halloween et on s'émerveillerait devant celles de noël… Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seule dans ma chambre. La porte était entrouverte et je fronçais les sourcils. Je l'avais fermé en allant me coucher, non ? J'allais me lever quand quelque chose remua juste à côté de mon lit. J'allais crier seulement une main se posa sur ma bouche m'en empêchant._

 _« - Chut Michelle, c'est moi Orlando._

 _Je me calmais aussitôt et retirais sa main de mon visage perdue._

 _« - Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Dans ma chambre, je veux dire. Il n'est qu'une heure du matin._

 _« - Et ta mère dort je le sais, chuchota-t-il. Mais moi je n'y arrivais pas. Je pensais à ma petite princesse. Je cherchais un moyen de te récompenser pour ta moyenne. Ta mère va te faire un gâteau mais je trouve ça moyen comme récompense vu le travail que tu as abattu._

 _« - Tu vas me faire un cadeau ?_

 _« - Oh oui Michelle, souffla-t-il. Un très beau cadeau !_

 _La seconde suivante, il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne et je hoquetais de surprise ! Je le repoussais et m'essuyais la bouche dégoûtée. Finalement je n'en voulais plus de son cadeau. Ce que je lui dis en grimaçant. C'était dégoûtant ! Il rit doucement et m'assura que j'allais adorer au contraire. Ensuite il revint sur moi s'allongeant de tout son long m'écrasant presque et j'essayais de le repousser mais c'était difficile ! Il pesait trop lourd et il était trop fort ! Je me figeais en sentant sa main se poser sur ma petite poitrine qui se formait à peine et décidais d'y mettre toute ma force pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il était amoureux de maman, il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher ! C'était interdit par la loi ! Et j'étais mineure ! Il m'avait presque élevé, j'étais comme sa fille et on ne touche pas sa fille. Les hommes ne font jamais ça ! Soudain, il me gifla si fort que ma tête tourna sur le côté._

 _« - Ça suffit Michelle ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu veux ! Ça fait des mois que tu te balades en petite jupe et en tee-shirt pour me montrer que tes petits seins poussent !_

 _Je le repoussais en assurant que ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne m'habillais pas pour qu'il me regarde. Je ne voulais pas ! Je tâchais de le repousser encore mais il attrapa mes deux poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête d'une main alors que de l'autre il caressait ma poitrine tirant dessus. Ça me faisait mal et je pleurais en le suppliant d'arrêter. Je ne dirais rien à maman s'il arrêtait et qu'il partait de ma chambre, c'était promis. Ça serait notre secret ! Il ricana et revint m'embrasser glissant sa langue de force dans ma bouche. Je bougeais pour m'échapper à sa main mais quand il la glisser sous ma chemise de nuit, je cessais de lutter. Sentir ses doigts sur mon ventre me donnait envie de vomir et sa langue dans ma bouche avait un goût horrible ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il continue mais je le dirais à maman demain. Je me le jurais ! Sa main remonta sur ma poitrine et je criais de douleur dans sa bouche quand il me pinça. Ça fait mal ! Il recommença encore alors que je criais à chaque fois. Il me pinçait de plus en plus fort puis alla sur mon autre sein pour faire pareil. J'essayais de l'en empêcher mais il me pinça si fort que j'en pleurais._

 _« - Plus tu te débattras Michelle et plus je te ferais mal ! Alors maintenant tu vas rester tranquille sinon je vais te faire encore plus mal ! C'est clair, chuchota-t-il._

 _« - Je… Oui Orlando, je serais sage !_

 _« - Brave gamine. Retire ta chemise de nuit et dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit !_

 _Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit toute nue seulement il attrapa une grosse mèche de cheveux et tira si fort que je pleurais de douleur avant de promettre de me déshabiller sans faire d'histoire dès qu'il m'aurait lâché. Il retira sa main de mes cheveux et remonta ma chemise de nuit que je passais par-dessus ma tête. Il attrapa un de mes seins et me demanda de le déshabiller aussi s'il ne voulait pas me faire mal et je me retins de lui dire 'non'. Il ne portait qu'un short sur lui et quand je vis son sexe je manquais de vomir. C'est énorme et moche !_

 _« - Maintenant princesse, tu vas t'allonger sagement et écarter les jambes !_

 _Je refusais secouant la tête et tant pis s'il me faisait mal ! Je préférais avoir des bleus partout que de le laisser me violer ! J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler seulement il fut plus rapide et posa sa main sur ma bouche alors que l'autre se faufilait entre mes cuisses de force. Je les serrais le plus possible seulement il réussit à les écarter et je manquais de vomir quand je le sentis entrer un doigt en moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, je sentais le bout de son sexe sur mon ventre et je cessais de bouger. Il avait gagné, je ne me débattrais plus._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Stop, je t'en prie, m'interrompit Shane me ramenant au présent. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la suite pour comprendre que…

« - Très bien, je passe sur mon viol et comment il m'a volé toutes mes premières fois ou presque.

« - Toutes tes premières fois ? Ce ne sont pas les plus importantes Mitchie. Les plus importantes ce sont tes dernières premières fois. Ton dernier premier baiser, ton dernier premier je t'aime, ta dernière première fois avec un homme. Il ne t'a pas volé le plus important.

« - Certes et puis tu as eu mon premier baiser. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé lui, au contraire de toi Shane. Je te le promets.

« - Tu n'as pas à me le promettre, je le sais. Ici, dit-il en posant ma main sur son cœur.

« - Veux-tu entendre le pire maintenant ? La raison pour laquelle je hais ma famille aussi fort ? La chose que tu ne devras répéter à personne. Surtout pas à Connie, elle m'en voudrait trop.

« - J'ai peur de dire 'oui', souffla-t-il en chuchotant, mais tu sembles avoir envie de me raconter alors dis-moi.

« - D'accord mais avant promets que tu ne le répéteras jamais et que tu ne retourneras jamais à Columbia !

« - Pourquoi tu… D'accord, soupira-t-il vaincu. Je te promets de ne jamais raconter ce qui suit à Connie et de ne plus mettre un pied dans ta ville natale.

Je le regardais désolée et posais un baiser sur sa bouche avant de passer à ce qui pour moi avait été pire que d'être violé deux fois par semaine pendant trois mois.

 _Flash-back_

 _Rabaissant la lunette des toilettes, je tirais la chasse d'eau et me redressais pour aller me laver les dents. Je devais être malade. C'était la seule explication. J'étais sans arrêt barbouillée, je vomissais depuis hier matin dès que j'avalais un truc et j'étais fatiguée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je terminais de me préparer pour ma journée de lycée. J'avais un contrôle important aujourd'hui après tout. Me maquillant pour camoufler mon teint blanc, je brossais mes cheveux et quittais la pièce ravie d'être seule le matin. Maman ignorait que j'étais malade. Elle ne me laisserait pas aller en cours sinon. Voyant l'heure, j'attrapais rapidement mon sac puis filais au lycée attrapant le bus scolaire de justesse. Je m'assis et posais les mains sur mon ventre. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien ce matin. Sierra me rejoignit et me signala que j'étais toute blanche. Je lui expliquais que j'étais malade. Je devais avoir une gastro._

 _Ma journée se passa normalement jusqu'au cours de sport. Je n'étais pas bien, je me sentais faible et j'en parlais à mon professeur mais il se moqua de moi en décrétant que le coup des règles ne fonctionnait que quand on faisait de la natation. Naturellement en gros misogyne qu'il était, il le cria dans tout le gymnase et tout le monde se moqua de moi. Seulement je ne relevais pas. Je me moquais de ce qu'ils pensaient tous. J'étais vraiment malade. Je terminais cependant mon tour de piste avant de m'arrêter. J'avais la tête qui tournait de plus en plus et je n'arrivais plus à voir où était ma ligne. Quelqu'un, le prof sans aucun doute, me hurla de continuer et j'obéis sagement. J'étais de nature obéissante, surtout avec les hommes à cause d'Orlando, mais je ne pus reprendre ma vitesse habituelle, mes pieds me pesaient trop lourd et je trébuchais plusieurs fois avant qu'un type me hurle dessus parce que j'étais sortie de mon couloir avant de me repousser sur la gauche. Je m'excusais, d'une voix à peine audible et secouais la tête pour voir clair. Sans réel succès mais tant pis. Sierra qui passa près de moi me demanda si j'allais bien avant de signaler au prof que j'étais toute blanche. Maggie, une autre fille avec qui je parlais de temps à autre, confirma mais il fut intransigeant et je m'accrochais… Quelques mètres avant de tomber au sol._

 _Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours sur le sol mais tout le monde m'observait. Le prof demanda à Remington de m'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il obéit me demandant, tous les trois pas si j'allais bien. On puait tous les deux la transpiration, ce que je lui confiais, mais tant qu'il ne me demanderait pas de courir tout irait bien. Il rit joyeusement avant de l'assurer. Quand l'infirmière nous vit, moi surtout, elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur une chaise et libéra mon camarade qui repartit aussitôt courir. Un grand malade si vous voulez mon avis mais bon c'était mon adversaire habituellement. Je ne le battais pas en sport j'avais toujours un point de moins que lui et j'étais certaine que le misogyne de prof refusait de me noter réellement refusant l'idée qu'une fille soit meilleure qu'un mec. J'expliquais à l'infirmière que j'étais malade depuis le matin, que j'avais vomis mon petit-déjeuner et mon déjeuner mais que je n'avais pas de fièvre. Elle conclue que j'avais une indigestion et me conseilla d'aller chez le médecin dès la fin des cours avant de me dispenser de sport pour le reste de la journée._

 _Je sortis du cabinet médical inquiète. Il me soupçonnait d'être enceinte et je n'aimais pas l'idée. Parce qu'on me demanderait inévitablement qui était le père et je ne pouvais dire le prénom du conjoint de ma mère… De toute façon, personne ne me croirait. Cependant le lendemain, je me fis passer pour Dorothy et appelais le lycée signalant que j'étais malade et que je reviendrais en cours lundi. J'avais une prise de sang à faire à jeun et j'attendis que les cours commencent pour m'y rendre. Personne ne me verrait dehors comme ça._

 _Je passais la journée à attendre les résultats. J'angoissais de plus en plus, j'étais persuadée, depuis que mon médecin m'en avait parlé que j'étais réellement enceinte. Ça expliquait tout. Mes vomissements, mon absence d'autres symptômes et j'avais du mal à fermer mes soutiens-gorge depuis une semaine. Quand ce fut l'heure, j'allais chercher mes résultats mais rien que le regard de la dame qui me tendit l'enveloppe, me confirma mes craintes. Je sortis et ouvris l'enveloppe avant de blanchir en voyant un mot :_ Posititif _…_ _J'étais enceinte ! Du mec de ma mère !_

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Quoi ? Il t'a mis enceinte ? Il ne vous protégeait même pas avec un préservatif ?

Je secouais la tête. Il ne m'avait pas protégé et ma mère non plus. Ce que je lui confiais. Je commençais cependant en lui parlant du médecin qui avait appelé ma mère au soir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. D'elle qui m'avait annoncé qu'il était exclu que j'avorte. Même si j'étais décidé à me passer de son aval. J'étais trop jeune pour être la mère d'un morveux… Encore plus quand c'était son mec le père ! J'avais pris le bus pour Laurel, une ville proche, dès le lendemain heureusement que c'était un samedi et avais rejoins la seule clinique de l'état qui pratiquait encore l'avortement dans l'état. Enfin l'autre était à Jackson et ça faisait bien trop loin pour ma bourse. Je lui racontais que j'avais eu la malchance de tomber sur Anna et Olivia, toutes deux pro life, devant la clinique. Elles protestaient avec un groupe de personnes, principalement des hommes, empêchant les femmes d'entrer et j'avais eu beau leur expliquer que je venais me renseigner pour un devoir au lycée, elles m'avaient refusé l'accès. Pire encore cette connasse avait appelé ma mère qui était venue me chercher furieuse.

 _POV Shane_

Mon Dieu ! Sa mère l'a empêché d'avorter ! Mais elle n'avait que quatorze-quinze ans à l'époque ! Je lui posais la question mais elle haussa simplement les épaules. Selon elle ce n'était pas le pire de l'histoire et je déglutis m'attendant au pire. Elle me raconta qu'elle lui avait interdit de quitter la maison, pour le reste de sa grossesse et je compris qu'elle avait donc quinze ans. Du moins si ce que m'avait dit cette satanée bonne femme sur la scolarité de Mitchie chez eux, était vrai… Jameson pourrait être son fils ! Je le soulignais à ma copine qui me demanda de ne plus l'interrompre… Ok mais là ça va m'être difficile ! Je hochais la tête cependant et eus un maigre sourire quand elle me raconta qu'elle s'était renseignée sur ce qu'une femme enceinte devait éviter. Le sport, elle s'y était mise avec plus d'acharnement, les huiles essentielles, elle en mettait partout, éviter de porter des charges trop lourdes, elle poussait chaque jour ses meubles et portait les packs d'eau ou de lait durant plusieurs minutes et avait même demandé au frère de son amie Sierra de lui acheter de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu jusqu'à l'ivresse. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle avait déjà goûté et qu'elle détestait. Ce n'était pas une ancienne alcoolique ! Si avec tout ça, l'enfant a survécu, elle devrait l'appeler Superman ou au moins Harry Potter !

« - Dis donc si tu avais accouché tu aurais pu appeler l'enfant Chuck Norris !

« - Ma mère a préféré l'appeler Jameson, me répondit-elle d'une voix égale en tournant la tête.

Comme son… Putain de merde ! Ce n'était pas son frère, c'était son fils ! Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait la fossette au menton de ma copine alors que ni sa mère ni le beau-père n'en avait… Bordel elle avait obligé sa fille à vivre face à son violeur et face à son fils qu'elle devrait considérer comme son frère !…

« - Tu as compris n'est-ce pas, souffla ma copine en baissant la tête.

« - J'en ai peur… Ce gamin n'est pas ton frère, c'est ça ?

Elle secoua la tête et en voyant une larme tomber sur sa cuisse, je soufflais pour me calmer et la pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre ce soir. J'en savais assez pour comprendre sa vie. Sa mère était une grande malade, son mari un pédophile doublé d'un violeur, sa tante et sa cousine des réac très connes, je refusais qu'elle y retourne. Même si elle le souhaitait plus tard, elle devrait oublier l'idée ! Je ne voulais plus qu'elle se retrouve face à eux !… Putain mais pourquoi l'avais-je obligé à venir ? Je l'avais blessé à mon tour. Sans le vouloir certes mais tout de même ! Je berçais ma copine lui assurant que je l'aimais toujours quand elle me posa la question et lorsqu'elle se calma, je lui proposais qu'on aille se coucher. Un éclair de peur traversa son regard et je m'en voulais. Ce n'était pas ma faute mais il y avait un match de boxe ce week-end à Jackson et c'était la seule chambre disponible dans mes prix. Je la rassurais cependant. Je ne comptais pas la forcer à quoique ce soit. Hormis à dormir, elle avait besoin de repos. Pour le lui prouver je la laissais aller se laver les dents la première et eut un sourire triste quand je l'entendis s'enfermer à clef. Tout prenait son sens à présent. La distance qu'elle instaurait entre elle et les autres, sa haine pour sa famille et son fils, le fait qu'elle refuse de dormir chez moi, malgré qu'on soit ensemble depuis longtemps, le fait qu'elle ait accepté le premier travail qu'on lui ait proposé, son avis tranché sur l'avortement, sa haine pour les pro life. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la porte qui se rouvrit et embrassant ma copine je me faufilais à l'intérieur. Je ne fermais pas la porte à clef sachant qu'elle ne viendrait pas et fis ma toilette avant de me changer. Je jouais de malchance puisqu'elle arriva alors que j'étais en boxer et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'elle me fixait. Son regard me détailla doucement sans que je ne bouge. Je la laissais faire attendant anxieusement son prochain mot ou geste et je sus quand son regard fut sur mon boxer puisque ses joues rougirent alors qu'elle se retournait promptement. Son attitude me fit sourire et je tentais de le réfréner avant de proposer à ma copine de m'attendre dans l'autre pièce. Elle hocha la tête et ressortit alors que j'enfilais le short de pyjama que j'avais pris au cas où elle accepterait qu'on dorme ensemble. Attrapant mes vêtements, je les posais sur ma valise et retrouvais ma petite chérie assise sur le lit dans son pyjama noir qui réveilla mes envies malgré les révélations de la soirée. Un débardeur noir avec un léger décolleté en V orné de dentelle et un petit short… Elle aimait me torturer c'était officiel !

« - La salle de bain est à toi si tu le veux.

« - Euh non, je… Je voulais simplement savoir de quel côté tu préférais dormir.

« - Du côté de la porte.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour faire le tour du lit avant de se glisser entre les draps tout en fixant mon torse et je finis par lui demander si elle préférait que j'enfile un tee-shirt mais elle secoua la tête m'assurant que je pouvais dormir comme j'en avais l'habitude, me faisant sourire. Le tout en se couchant dos à moi.

« - Tu sais, soufflais-je à son oreille en me couchant à mon tour, habituellement, je dors nu donc je te le redemande, préfères-tu que je mettre un tee-shirt ?

« - Je… Non. Tu es… Tu es très bien comme ça.

« - D'accord… Mitchie tu veux bien que je te prenne dans mes bras pour dormir ?

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder puis hocha la tête avant de se rallonger dos à moi alors que je collais mon torse à son dos. Elle se tendit durant quelques minutes puis dut s'endormir puisqu'elle se détendit alors que je réfléchissais à tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. A l'âge de quatorze ans, son futur beau-père l'avait violé, durant trois mois visiblement, elle était tombée enceinte parce que cet enfoiré n'avait même pas mis une simple capote, sa mère l'avait obligée à garder l'enfant, pour une raison qui m'échappait pour le moment, elle avait dû vivre avec lui sous le nez durant trois ans et avec son violeur puisqu'au vu des mots de Dorothy, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'Orlando avait abusé de sa fille… Lui avait-on épargné une souffrance ? Rallumant mon côté de chambre, j'observais son visage d'ange, me régalant de la voir si paisible alors que toutes sortes d'émotions avait défilé sur son visage depuis que nous avions mis le pied à Jackson. Elle avait été inquiète, glaciale, renfermée, effrayée, impassible, terrorisée, et j'en oubliais probablement. Cependant je ne l'avais pas vu sourire. A aucun moment ! A vrai dire, elle avait plus ris en rencontrant ma famille le temps d'une soirée que depuis notre arrivée dans cet état… Je devais faire quelque chose pour que ses vacances se terminent mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Ou pouvais-je lui proposer d'aller ? J'avais assez d'argent de côté pour passer quelques jours dans les îles mais elle préférerait peut-être une autre ville ? Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté cet état sauf pour venir voir sa tante, on pouvait toujours aller à New York, au Canada, au Mexique ou même simplement en Floride si elle préférait. Je lui poserais la question demain, je me le promis. Comme je n'étais pas fatigué, qui pourrait dormir après de telles révélations ?, je quittais le lit et fouillais mes poches pour retrouver mon portable. Il était minuit et demi, trop tard pour prendre le volant et retourner dans la maison où elle avait grandi afin de récupérer autre chose si elle le souhaitait. Ce qui était dommage. M'habillant, je descendis dans le salon de l'hôtel et observais le tableau des allées et venues. Je vis un groupe entrer et sourcillais. Un des types, un monstre de muscle, avait le visage amoché mais tout le monde semblait heureux pour lui et je supposais que c'était un boxeur qui avait gagné son combat de la soirée. Il semblait mal en point et s'assit face à moi alors que ses amis allaient commander une tournée de bière. Je le fixais sans vraiment le voir. Je réfléchissais surtout à ma copine et à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé en si peu de temps… Et je me demandais combien de temps elle mettrait pour guérir ses blessures. Je savais qu'il fallait se confronter à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal pour guérir mais y avait-il une autre possibilité ? Je l'espérais sincèrement parce que je n'étais pas certain de rester de marbre si nous devions refaire face à ses parents.

« - Je te le déconseille mon gars, me dit un type en me fixant.

« - Fous-lui la paix Riley, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas avec nous, soupira le boxeur.

« - Pardon, demandais-je au même moment.

« - Tes poings sont serrés, me signala le boxeur. Et visiblement mon assistant a cru que tu comptais m'en coller une !

« - Ouais non je ne m'y risquerais pas, soupirais-je en desserrant mes poings. Beau combat je présume ?

« - Comme à chaque fois que je mets mon adversaire KO en moins d'une heure. Remington Tate, ajouta-t-il en se présentant.

« - Shane… Gray, précisais-je.

« - Touriste ?

« - Ouais j'étais de passage avec ma copine à Columbia mais je crois que si je remets un pied dans cette bourgade, c'est pour la rayer de la carte.

« - Attends j'ai vécu deux ans là-bas c'était sympa. Un peu planplan avec toutes les commères mais bon.

« - Pour toi peut-être mais ma copine y a vécu l'enfer.

« - Elle s'appelle comment ? Je l'ai sûrement connu, après tout.

« - Michelle Torres.

« - Je me souviens d'elle. Difficile d'oublier une gamine de trente kilos capable de battre un mec à la course, sourit-il. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'un an cependant. J'ai quitté le Mississippi peu après qu'elle ait arrêté le lycée.

« - Elle te battait à la course, lui demanda son assistant.

« - C'était la meilleure du lycée même si le connard de prof de sport qu'on avait n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître. A ces yeux, une fille était toujours inférieure à un mec. Mon ancienne rivale va bien, ajouta-t-il pour moi.

« - Pour le moment oui, elle dort… Et quand on est chez nous en Californie aussi mais ici… Tu n'as jamais rien entendu sur elle ?

« - Non. Enfin sauf les rumeurs de l'époque. Elle devait avoir dit 'non' à un type en soirée puisqu'elle vite été catalogué comme salope avant qu'on entende toutes sortes de choses à son sujet. Elle était devenue alcoolique, elle s'était fait mettre enceinte pendant une partouze dans une cave, ce genre de conneries rassure-toi ! Sage comme elle était, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

« - Je sais et malheureusement tout n'était pas faux. Elle est belle et bien tombée enceinte mais suite à un viol et… Et je vais m'arrêter-là dans les révélations, c'est son histoire je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler pour elle.

Remington me fixa choqué et je notais rapidement que son pote et assistant me fixait de la même manière. N'en avais-je pas trop dit ? Après tout, j'ignorais s'ils étaient dignes de confiance ! Cela dit, quitte à ce que le monde entier sache qu'elle avait été enceinte autant qu'on connaisse la véritable raison au lieu de l'odieux mensonge que sa famille avait fait circulée, non ? Le boxeur finit par revenir à lui et m'avoua être désolé pour ma copine avant de me filer son numéro. Si jamais elle voulait reprendre contact. Il était plus souvent en voyage qu'autre chose mais il aimerait avoir de ses nouvelles. Je lui promis donc de lui transmettre le message puis je les laissais faire la fête. Je le félicitais malgré tout pour son combat qui avait dû impressionnant puis remontais dans la chambre… Pour voir ma copine s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« - Mais je te dis la vérité maman, pleura-t-elle… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il m'a violé !… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?… Il ment, hurla-t-elle avant de jeter mon oreiller dans la pièce.

Quelle force songeais-je en l'attrapant au vol. Je m'approchais pour la réveiller seulement elle se tourna de l'autre côté, me faisant face et malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'ajouta rien et je me couchais à côté d'elle en posant mon portable et le papier de ce fameux Remington sur mon chevet avant de me recoucher en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle sanglota mon prénom et se recroquevilla avant de se détendre quand je lui chuchotais à l'oreille que j'étais là. Que je veillais sur elle et que je le ferais toujours. Je restais allongé dans le lit espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil et je dus y parvenir puisqu'en ouvrant les yeux la pièce était éclairée et ma copine semblait parfaitement réveillée. Je l'embrassais doucement avant de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi. Elle se sembla pas se souvenir de son cauchemar aussi je lui dis ce que j'avais entendu et elle soupira avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras comme hier dans la voiture. Que me cachait-elle encore ? Je n'eus pas à poser la question puisqu'elle me raconta le harcèlement que sa mère lui avait fait subir afin de savoir qui était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Je souris en l'entendant me dire qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de tout lui dire si elle pouvait avorter au préalable mais lorsque le délai légal était passé, Dorothy l'avait harcelé avec plus d'acharnement.

« - J'ai fini par tout lui raconter. Mes nombreux viols et comment ce morveux avait été conçu… Tu t'en doutes, elle n'a pas voulu me croire ! Elle m'a accusée de dire tout ça uniquement pour détruire son bonheur puisque j'étais malheureuse et à demandé à cet enfoiré si c'était vrai. Il a nié évidemment et elle m'a giflé tellement fort que je suis tombée sur mon lit. J'ai cessé de parler de viol et quand les médecins m'ont demandé qui était le père, Dorothy n'a cessé de dire que je ne pouvais le savoir puisque j'étais complètement bourrée cette nuit-là et que j'étais passée entre les mains de plusieurs… Et comme ce sont tous des sales cons, ils l'ont cru sans même vouloir écouter ma version des faits.

« - Je te promets que si j'avais su ne serait-ce qu'un quart de tout ça, jamais je ne t'aurais proposé de venir ici, soufflais-je coupable.

« - Ce n'est rien. Et puis maintenant tu sais tout. Bon pas les détails parce que je ne suis pas capable de tout te dire encore mais tu as les grandes lignes.

« - Ouais… Bon j'ai un programme à te proposer, un aveu à te faire mais avant tout ça, un petit-déjeuner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Ton aveu est-il pire que le mien ?

« - A mes yeux, non mais aux tiens, je l'ignore.

Elle soupira mais me proposa de commander le petit-déj, nous discuterions en attendant qu'ils le montent. J'acquiesçais surtout qu'elle allait me hurler dessus quand elle saurait la vérité sur la rencontre que j'avais faite cette nuit. On commanda des crêpes et un chocolat pour ma copine, j'optais pour ma part pour un thé vert. Le temps que tout arrive, je lui tendis le papier où j'avais le numéro d'un ancien camarade avant de lui raconter comment je l'avais rencontré et surtout la gaffe que j'avais potentiellement faite. A mes yeux, ça n'en était pas une, j'avais simplement voulu rétablir un fond de vérité mais elle pouvait le voir autrement. Mitchie resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, en fait durant tout son petit-déjeuner avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Nous n'avions pas quitté notre lit et elle tourna la tête pour me regarder.

« - Je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis Remington ne s'est jamais moqué de moi ni rien alors… Bon je ne suis pas certaine que j'accepterais de reprendre contact avec lui mais bon si tu n'as dit que ça, ça va.

« - C'est promis mon ange. Je me suis stoppé après m'être aperçu que j'avais parlé de ton viol. Ils n'en savent pas plus son assistant et lui, lui assurais-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser… Dis-moi mon ange, où voudrais-tu partir en vacances ? On a encore cinq jours alors autant en profiter, lui rappelais-je en embrassant son cou.

« - Hmm, je ne sais pas… Je suis bien tentée par… Hmm continue, soupira-t-elle alors que j'atteignais une zone très sensible de son cou.

« - Tentée par, demandais-je tout en accentuant mes baisers avant de glisser le bout de ma langue sur sa peau délicate.

Je souris en la sentant se tordre de plaisir sous mes caresses et décida que, pour le moment, elle n'était plus obligée de répondre à mes questions. Elle ne pouvait plus de toute manière puisque je glissais une de mes mains sur sa taille que je frôlais dessinant des cercles sur sa peau recouverte du fin tissu de son débardeur. Elle soupira mon prénom en penchant la tête m'invitant à parcourir le satin délectable de son cou. Je plongeais le nez dedans alors que ma main remontait lentement son haut de pyjama afin de pouvoir frôler le haut de sa hanche du bout des doigts. Dès que nos peaux entrèrent en contact elle se tendit en soupirant mon prénom avant de se cambrer contre moi et je laissais ma bouche dessiner ses clavicules afin de rejoindre l'autre côté de son cou pour m'enivrer de l'odeur de sa peau. Un délicieux mélange de rose et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi indéfinissable mais qui me rendait complètement fou. Prenant un peu d'assurance, grâce aux soupirs de plaisir qu'elle lâchait, je collais mon corps au sien alors que ma main glissait dans son dos pour en découvrir le satin. Je souris en vainqueur quand elle s'accrocha à mon cou tirant mes cheveux quand mes baisers ou mes caresses l'emportaient trop loin. Elle se tordait de plus en plus sous moi en gémissant et je m'entendis lui demander l'autorisation d'embrasser son nombril. Elle souffla un « oui » brûlant de désir alors que nous ne faisions presque rien. Doucement, lui laissant le temps de changer d'avis, je fis glisser ma bouche sur son corps déposant mille baisers sur son débardeur avant de relever lentement celui-ci pour en déposer un sur sa peau brûlante. Elle s'arcbouta violemment avant de chuchoter un 'encore' qui me fit sourire. Elle aimait ce que je lui faisais ! Je recommençais, encouragé par ses soupirs puis lentement je glissais le bout de ma langue sur sa peau satinée. A nouveau, elle fut surprise mais ne me repoussa pas, pas même lorsque je la mordis tendrement. Au contraire, ses mains tirèrent mes cheveux avec plus de violence alors qu'elle me demandait de recommencer avec de plus en plus d'ardeurs. Je finis par m'éloigner de son nombril si tentant et revins contre sa bouche seulement elle grogna et me refusa l'accès à sa bouche.

« - Pas de raison que je sois la seule punie, dit-elle sans desserrer les mâchoires.

« - D'accord mon ange. Laisse-moi t'embrasser et après je retourne te torturer en m'occupant de ton nombril mais il faudra me dire jusqu'où je peux remonter pour découvrir ton corps qui me fait rêver !

Elle rougit mais acquiesça et lorsque je revins l'embrasser, elle me répondit avec douceur. Laissant ma main continuer de taquiner son dos, je me collais à elle donnant plus de poids à notre baiser avant de dessiner le tour de sa bouche de la langue lui en quémandant l'accès qu'elle me donna aussitôt. Je crus devenir dingue en sentant son nombril contre ma peau nue et devins plus passionné dévorant sa bouche comme si c'était notre dernier baiser avant longtemps. Même si je savais qu'il y en aurait des milliers d'autres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être plus fougueux et plaquais mon bassin contre le sien. Dans un automatisme qui lui échappa, je présume, elle écarta les jambes m'invitant à plus et je me collais à elle tout en veillant à ne pas aller trop loin. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait autant aller dans mes bras et si j'avais envie de voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur de moi. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je grognais contre sa bouche qu'elle me rendait complètement dingue.

« - Toi aussi, soupira-t-elle d'une voix brûlante de désir.

Tout en parlant elle me repoussa légèrement et je suivis ses mains du regard avant de sentir mon érection grossir davantage en la voyant relever son débardeur jusque sous sa poitrine qui me restait interdite pour le moment. Lui chuchotant de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle pourrait, je revins d'abord sur son cou sachant exactement où l'embrasser pour que son petit corps de femme s'embrase. Elle se mit rapidement à soupirer de plaisir en se tordant légèrement contre moi et je souris avant de glisser jusqu'à son nombril en soufflant sur sa peau. Sa respiration se coupa une seconde avant qu'elle ne gémisse quand je déposais un baiser brûlant sur sa peau satinée. Je grimaçais une seconde quand elle tira violemment sur mes cheveux puis oubliais la douleur aussitôt que je fis glisser ma langue sur elle. Je mordillais son nombril laissant le bout de ma langue à l'intérieur, le suçotant doucement avant de perdre pied quand elle gémit mon prénom. La passion m'emporta et je me mis à torturer sa peau exacerbant son désir en remontant sur son buste que je recouvrais de baisers brûlants. Elle se tordait contre moi m'appelant sans cesse et je poussais ma chance en déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa poitrine avant de revenir sur ses lèvres que je dévorais… Avant de sursauter en la sentant m'allonger sur le dos sans cesser notre baiser passionné.

« - Tu vas me tuer Shane, souffla-t-elle hors d'haleine… Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

« - Tu m'en vois ravi mon ange ! On recommence quand tu veux !

Elle grogna et soupira un « maintenant » contre ma peau avant de retirer le haut de son pyjama. Je restais interdit devant la vue de son buste entièrement nu et laissais mon regard le parcourir alors que j'étais déjà sur le point d'exploser. Elle devait le sentir, c'était obligé, elle était assise sur mon bassin pourtant elle ne se referma pas et je m'assis pour coller mon torse au sien avant de venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Bon Dieu ! J'avais envie d'elle comme jamais !

…

 _POV Mitchie_

Cinq jours après notre arrivée à New York, on reprenait l'avion pour Los Angeles et je n'arrivais pas à regretter cette semaine passée en amoureux. Suite à ce câlin dans la chambre de l'hôtel, qui avait conclu à mon premier orgasme, enfin je suppose que c'était ça puisque ça s'était souvent reproduit, nous nous étions décidés pour New York, la capitale de la Bourse, du théâtre et du shopping !… Seul bémol, Shane avait mis une condition à ce voyage. Je devais me remettre à la photo. Certes j'en faisais de temps à autre mais ça restait occasionnel. Quand je passais la soirée chez lui et qu'il cuisinait pour moi, ou quand on était tous deux allongés dans son canapé en train de regarder la télé entre deux baisers mais ce voyage était différent. Le décor avait été tout autre et malgré ma hantise de tenir à nouveau un appareil en public, j'avais vit repris goût à mon passe-temps d'avant. Bien sûr, mon copain était sur la plupart des clichés. Devant Liberty Island, le mémorial du onze septembre, l'entrée de L'Empire States Building, ou encore sur Broadway, mais j'avais d'autres photos. Celle d'une boulangère qui cuisait son pain à l'ancienne, selon l'enseigne en tout cas, un enfant blotti dans les bras de son papa, l'Hudson qui séparait Manhattan du reste de la ville, des graffitis que je trouvais drôle ou originaux, le métro que j'avais pris pour la première fois, et tant d'autres. Le temps que l'on embarque, je regardais les clichés riant en nous voyant avec des chapeaux ridicules ou des serre-têtes de la statue de la Liberté, en train de partager un hot-dog. D'autres plus intimes de Shane en train de dormir à moitié nu même si on pouvait croire l'inverse puisque le drap le couvrait, en caleçon en train de me jeter une serviette pour me chasser de la salle de bain, de lui en train de se laver les dents… J'aimais le prendre en photo, je le trouvais magnifique. Je comptais les imprimer en noir et blanc, je trouvais les photos toujours plus belles sans toutes ces couleurs qui m'agressaient les yeux. Et le sujet était magnifique… Shane l'Impavide ! Mon chevalier sans peur ni reproche ! Il avait réussi à trouver le courage, en me laissant à Jackson pour ma sécurité, de retourner à Columbia pour aller chercher mon vieil appareil photo numérique ainsi que deux-trois bricoles que je n'avais pas pu emmener en partant. Mon ordinateur portable, deux peluches qui étaient restés sur mon lit et qui venait de mes grands-parents et une photo de mon père. Bon ma mère était également dessus mais je comptais la faire disparaître rapidement du cliché à mon retour chez Connie. Comment ne pas craquer pour un type pareil ? Notre embarquement commença et j'éteignis tout me promettant de continuer durant le trajet du retour.

Une fois sur mon fauteuil, contre le hublot, je rallumais l'appareil pour continuer de regarder les clichés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'en aie fait autant en… Ce n'était pas ma photo celle-ci ! J'en étais certaine puisque je dormais sur le cliché. Allongée sur le ventre, je n'avais plus de débardeur seulement un léger sourire sur les lèvres… Mais quand la photo avait été prise, je l'ignorais. J'avais rarement gardé le haut de mon pyjama la nuit depuis ce matin-là à Jackson. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que je me l'étais imaginée de dormir à moitié nue surtout contre son copain depuis un an mais à présent, je regrettais surtout le nombre de nuits que j'avais refusé de passer dans ses bras par peur. C'était stupide, j'en avais conscience à présent aussi, je me promis de dire 'oui' la prochaine fois qu'il m'inviterait à dormir chez lui. Pour une nuit ou plusieurs. Posant la tête sur son épaule, je continuais de visionner les photos de notre voyage avant de sourire en découvrant un autre cliché de moi. Je n'avais qu'une serviette autour de la taille et un soutien-gorge. Dos à l'objectif, je fouillais dans ma valise. Jetant un œil à mon copain, je notais qu'il m'observait amusé et je secouais la tête blasée. Combien de photos avait-il pris de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Croisant mon profil alors que je lisais la plaque commémorative du mémorial, je compris qu'il avait du en prendre plusieurs. Seulement je n'avais presque plus de batterie aussi, je rangeais tout dans mon sac et fermais les yeux restant contre mon copain à qui je pris la main alors qu'il lisait un magazine qu'il s'était acheté avant le vol.

On atterrit alors que vingt heures sonnaient et lorsqu'il m'invita à manger chez lui, je hochais la tête ravie. J'espérais qu'il me proposerait de rester à vrai dire, surtout que j'avais de quoi me changer dans ma valise. Seulement, il n'ajouta rien et on récupéra nos bagages avant de monter dans sa voiture qui nous ramena dans son appartement que je trouvais très agréable. Ça sentait bon l'air frais et je soupçonnais sa mère d'être passée aérer aujourd'hui. Laissant mon bagage dans l'entrée, je retirais mes chaussures appréciant de pouvoir marcher pied nu sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. On était trop fatigués pour cuisiner aussi il commanda indien et le temps que la commande arrive, on rejoignit le salon où il me proposa de regarder _Orgueils et Préjugés_ avec Kiera Knightley. Je hochais la tête avant d'être un peu déçue lorsqu'il m'assura qu'il me ramènerait chez ma tante avant minuit.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il alors qu'Elizabeth dansait avec monsieur Darcy.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu ne parles pas. Tu es fâchée ?

« - Non, non simplement… Je crois que j'aurais aimé dormir avec toi cette nuit encore.

« - Moi aussi mais j'ai promis à Connie de te ramener chez elle ce soir et j'aime tenir mes promesses. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu accepterais qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit donc, pour éviter un énième refus de ta part, j'ai préféré ne plus te le proposer pour le moment. Cela dit, tu pourrais peut-être laisser quelques vêtements chez moi comme ça si un soir tu veux rester, on n'aura pas à passer chez ta tante.

« - Mais pas ce soir ? Même si je te le demande ?

« - Non. Je suis trop fatigué pour profiter de ta présence au creux de mes bras.

Je boudais quelques minutes puis le repas arriva et j'oubliais ça préférant manger de bon appétit. Le repas dans l'avion avait l'air si dégoûtant que je m'étais abstenue d'en prendre. Shane aussi cela dit. On discuta de ce que signifiait notre retour ici puis on regarda le film… Mon copain dut me réveiller quand il s'acheva et je soupirais. Je crois que je ne réussirais jamais à voir la fin du film, je devrais lire le bouquin parce que je m'endors devant à chaque fois. Shane se moqua de moi mais à en voir ses yeux, il était plutôt dangereux qu'il me reconduise, ce que je lui signalais avant d'appeler ma tante qui accepta de jouer les chauffeurs. Je passais moins de temps avec lui mais je préférais ça à un accident de voiture donc… A la place, histoire de nous consoler, je l'embrassais avec douceur avant de sourire quand il me répondit. Ses mains restèrent cependant sagement sur la taille de mon pull et lorsque l'interphone sonna, on grogna tous les deux. Il m'aida à descendre ma valise et salua ma tante alors qu'on chargeait son coffre puis m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser avec passion.

« - On se voit lundi matin ok ? Je passerais te prendre, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je souris en hochant la tête et lui volais un baiser avant de monter en voiture. Ma tante me rejoignit en discutant avec mon copain qui toqua à mon carreau leur permettant de continuer à discuter du week-end qu'on avait prévu pour l'anniversaire de Shane avec sa famille. Il attrapa ma main entrelaçant nos doigts tout en assurant à Connie qu'il serait ravi qu'elle s'occupe du gâteau. Habituellement ils en achetaient un tout fait à la pâtisserie. Quand tout fut réglé, elle démarra et je sentis les doigts de mon copain glisser entre les miens à mesure qu'on s'éloignait. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, je soupirais et refermais la vitre.

« - Alors ces vacances étaient sympas ?

« - Pas vraiment, il a rencontré ma mère et… Son mari, le morveux, Anna et Olivia. Dans la même journée, précisais-je.

« - Ça s'est si mal passé ?

Je soupirais en acquiesçant. Je sentis son regard sur moi mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, j'avais décidé de tirer un trait sur le Mississippi. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait passé sa vie à essayer d'avoir un enfant avec Steve mais elle avait perdu tous les bébés qu'elle avait portés. Sauf un qui était mort trois heures après l'accouchement. Du moins à ce que j'en savais. Si je lui disais que j'en avais porté un et que j'avais tout fait pour le perdre, elle en souffrirait et je voulais lui épargner ça. A la place, je lui racontais notre voyage à New York, tout ce qu'on avait vu et fait, lui cachant simplement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Même si d'un point de vue technique, nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose, pour moi, ça restait beaucoup et surtout très intime. On se gara avant que j'ai pu terminer de tout raconter et je montais rapidement ma valise dans ma chambre avant de terminer mon récit. A son tour Steve me demanda comment mes retrouvailles avec ma famille s'était passée et… J'ignore ce qu'il se passa mais je baissais la tête et pleurais. Aurais-je un jour le courage de leur raconter tout ce que j'avais subi là-bas ? Je l'ignorais et décidais de contourner la question pour le moment.

« - Dites, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour que je vous présente à la famille de Shane comme mes parents ?

« - Ta mère n'appréciera pas quand elle l'apprendra, soupira ma tante en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« - Comme si son avis avait une quelconque importance, dis-je blasée. Après tout, elle vit loin de moi et c'est exactement ce que je voulais alors… Vous êtes d'accord ?

« - Ça serait avec plaisir Mitchie mais ça serait mentir. Et puis Shane ne va pas comprendre que…

« - Que quoi tatie ? Je préfère vous présenter vous comme mes parents plutôt que cette horrible bonne femme qui m'a forcé à garder le bébé que son foutu mec m'avait collé dans le bide à quinze ans, explosais-je avant de mettre mes mains sur ma bouche.

Mon Dieu ! C'était sorti de la pire façon ! Elle ne devait pas savoir. Jamais ! Je me l'étais promis. Ne supportant pas leurs regards, je grimpais dans ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit pour pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon secret était-il sorti de cette façon ? Je leur avais jeté mon passé à la figure ! Et je m'étais enfuie comme une voleuse ! Attrapant mon portable, j'envoyais un sms à mon copain. « _Je peux venir chez toi s'il te plaît ?_ » Le temps qu'il réponde, je composais le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi. On me promit que ma voiture serait là dans moins de vingt minutes et je raccrochais pour voir que Shane m'avait répondu. « _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » je soupirais mais répondis malgré tout. « _J'ai raconté à Steve et Connie pour Jameson… Enfin en partie. Je ne veux pas rester avec eux cette nuit. S'il te plaît ! Je dormirais sur le canapé si tu veux._ » Ma tante frappa à ma porte mais, comme les mauvais téléfilms, je lui criais que je voulais être seule. Elle n'insista pas et je l'en remerciais silencieusement avant de vider ma valise pour mettre de quoi passer le week-end loin d'ici.

Dix minutes plus tard mon taxi arriva et je passais par ma porte personnelle, pour rejoindre la rue. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Je savais que si je les croisais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de tout leur raconter et je n'avais pas envie de replonger là-dedans. Je grimpais dans la voiture et lui donnais l'adresse de mon copain qui devait réellement s'inquiéter puisqu'il était en bas de chez lui quand j'arrivais. Je payais la course, récupérais ma valise au trois-quarts vide puis me jetais presque dans les bras de mon copain. Il attrapa mon bien et on monta sans parler. En fait je me mis à pleurer dès que je fus dans ses bras et il me proposa de me changer. Nous étions trop fatigués pour parler de toute façon. J'obéis et me préparais pour la nuit avant de me glisser contre lui dans son lit.

Je fus réveillée par la désagréable odeur de café et j'ouvris les yeux pour noter que le lit était vide. Je me crus d'abord à New York puis je me souvins de ma soirée. De l'aveu que j'avais fait à mon oncle et ma tante. Quittant la chambre, je rejoignis la cuisine où Shane discutait avec sa sœur. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle arqua un sourcil avant de prendre congé. L'anniversaire va être chouette si elle ne peut pas m'encadrer ! Des lèvres se posèrent sur ma bouche me faisant revenir au présent et je saluais mon copain qui me servit un chocolat chaud avant de me demander j'avais bien dormi. Je lui affirmais et m'excusais d'avoir débarquée ainsi alors qu'il avait voulu être tranquille ce week-end mais bon. Il haussa les épaules et me demanda si Connie savait où j'étais.

« - Non…Je leur ai jeté mon secret à la figure et je me suis DavidCopperfeildée dans ton appartement.

« - Tu t'es quoi ?

« - Davi… Je me suis volatilisée de chez eux si tu préfères. Ils doivent se douter que je suis ici mais bon… Je suppose qu'un sms ne leur ferait pas de mal… Non je vais prendre une douche et rentrer. Je ne vais pas gâcher ton week-end de repos après tout.

« - Tu ne le gâches pas, souffla-t-il en laissant son regard glisser sur la chemise de nuit que j'avais pris vite fait hier soir avant de s'approcher en posant sa tasse. Je devais être HS hier pour ne pas voir cette petite nuisette en dentelle légèrement transparente… Avec de fines bretelles, chuchota-il en les embrassant, qui t'arrive juste sous les fesses et qui laisse entrevoir le minuscule string qu'il y a dessous… Clairement tu ne gâches pas mon week-end. Là tout de suite, tu l'améliores !

Tout en parlant, il parsemait ma peau de baisers et je soupirais en tentant de reprendre pied à la réalité mais ses lèvres étaient bien trop douées pour moi. Cessant de lutter, je glissais mes bras dans sa nuque avant de m'accrocher à lui quand il attrapa une de mes cuisses. Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant son désir contre mon bassin et je me frottais doucement contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous la ma chemise de nuit qu'il me retira dès qu'on fut dans sa chambre. Je rougis. Je n'avais jamais été si peu habillée face à lui mais ça ne me dérangeait pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Au contraire ! Être presque nue devant lui me donna chaud et lorsqu'il retira son tee-shirt, je me mordis la lèvre avant de m'allonger sur son lit en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre. Etrangement il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa avec passion en collant son corps brûlant contre le mien. Je gémis en le sentant avant de me tordre sous ses baisers qui glissèrent sur ma poitrine. Ses mains frôlaient ma peau et lorsqu'elles retirèrent le dernier vêtement que je portais, je le laissais faire. J'avais désespérément envie de lui !

…

J'ouvris un œil fatiguée et souris en notant que pour une fois, je n'étais pas seule dans le lit. Me faisant discrète, je le quittais et enfilais son tee-shirt avant de me faufiler dans le salon où j'envoyais un sms à ma tante. « _Désolée pour hier. Vous ne deviez jamais l'apprendre. Je suis chez Shane. Je rentre bientôt mais je ne sais pas encore quand !_ » Notant qu'il était bientôt midi et qu'on avait rien dans l'estomac, je décidais de préparer une salade légère. Je fouillais dans les placards dans le plus grand silence pour ne pas réveiller mon amoureux quand mon portable vibra. « _On se doutait que tu avais passé la nuit chez Shane. Rentre ma belle, il faut que l'on te parle._ » Je grimaçais et tapais une brève réponse. « _Je sais ce que vous allez me dire et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre !_ » Ok c'était sec mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre parler de porter plainte ou pire, de réclamer la garde de ce morveux à qui je devrais moucher le nez ! Deux mains m'enlacèrent et je souris oubliant mon téléphone aussitôt. Je tournais la tête et saluais mon copain avant de noter qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Je grognais contre sa bouche mais quand il me porta pour m'emmener dans le salon, je me laissais faire et tant pis pour notre repas. Il attendrait. Mon copain semblait avoir encore envie de moi et c'était largement réciproque alors… Je frissonnais en sentant qu'il remontait son tee-shirt mais le laissais faire…

…

« - Décidément le week-end se déroule encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, soupira-t-il une heure plus tard le nez dans mon cou.

« - Comment l'imaginais-tu ?

« - Moi me morfondant d'avoir refusé que tu passes la nuit à la maison et passant tout mon dimanche à déprimer en songeant que tu devais raconter New York à ta famille… A la place je t'ai tout contre moi et je peux m'enivrer de l'odeur de ta peau jusqu'à l'overdose !

« - Tu acceptes une réfugiée politique chez toi ?

Il se redressa pour me fixer et sourcilla avant que je ne lui explique que ma tante voulait me parler mais que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Quoi que ce soit, je n'étais pas prête. Il avait beau me trouver courageuse d'avoir porter toute cette histoire sur mes maigres épaules, ce n'était pas mon avis… En réalité j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de devoir tout affronter. La semaine que j'avais passé avec Shane à New York avait été géniale seulement l'entendre me dire chaque jour à quel point il me trouvait courageuse d'avoir réussi à me tenir debout devant ma mère et sa famille sans pleurer ni reculer, m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je savais qu'un jour, probablement plus proche que je l'espérais à cause de ce que j'avais dit hier à ma tante, j'allais devoir agir réellement. Quitter le Mississippi n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant… Un jour, ils devraient tous répondre de leurs actes… Enfin non si j'étais objective, je savais que Jameson n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était qu'une victime collatérale. C'était son père qui m'avait violé, celle qu'il croyait être sa mère qui m'avait forcé à vivre avec eux sous le même toit… Après tout les pro life n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Dans l'histoire l'enfant n'était pas coupable et avorter n'était peut-être pas notre unique solution ! Après tout j'aurais pu être simplement une mère porteuse ? Donner mon enfant à un couple comme mon oncle et ma tante qui ne pouvait jamais avoir d'enfant ? D'accord en théorie je l'avais fait mais c'était contre mon gré et on m'avait forcé à vivre avec lui sous les yeux… Pourtant, je n'étais pas prête à tout ça. A devoir retourner là-bas, très probablement porter plainte pour viol, exposer aux yeux de tous ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… En parler devant des inconnus, des avocats, un jury qui me jugerait responsable parce que je portais des jupes… C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement. Je n'étais pas courageuse. Je n'étais qu'une grosse trouillarde qui ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Ne plus retourner à Columbia, oublier cette ville et mon passé. Faire comme si ce que j'y avais vécu n'était qu'une histoire lu dans un journal. Je n'étais pas cette fille qui avait été insulté par tout son lycée quand on avait découvert sa grossesse. Je n'avais pas perdue mes amies qui avaient cru les rumeurs sans me laisser la chance de me défendre de leur raconter ma version. Je n'étais pas cette fille violée par son beau-père parce qu'elle mettait des jupes pour aller en cours, je n'étais pas cette fille obligée d'aller au bout de ma grossesse par sa mère… Je n'avais jamais été traîné dans la boue et Dorothy ne m'avait jamais humiliée en racontant à toute sa famille et ses amies que je n'étais qu'une salope qui buvait trop. Je n'étais pas cette fille qui avait trop souffert, je ne l'étais pas. Tout simplement !

« - Je ne suis pas elle, soufflais-je contre le torse délicieusement musclé de mon copain. Je suis plus que ça ! Plus qu'un passé !

« - Chut mon ange, souffla Shane. De qui parles-tu ? Qui n'es-tu pas ?

Je relevais la tête et le fixais avant de pleurer dans ses bras. J'avais atteint le point de non-retour. Tout me revenait à l'esprit même le pire. Mon accouchement… Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas y penser. Plus jamais ! C'était pour cette raison que je m'étais juré que plus jamais mon corps ne donnerait la vie ! Hors de question ! Je ne voulais plus ressentir toutes ses douleurs. Me redressant d'un coup, j'enfilais son tee-shirt et filais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Shane me suivre et m'appeler à travers la porte mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face. Il ne voyait pas qui j'étais réellement. Il voyait une personne courageuse quand j'étais lâche. Il voyait une fille blasée alors que j'étais dégoûtée par l'humanité ! Il voyait le contraire de ce que j'étais et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit autrement. Pas maintenant. Il était ma bouée de sauvetage, mon roc et je refusais de le perdre !

 _POV Shane_

Au bout d'une heure, je ne tins plus. Je détestais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais Mitchie avait besoin d'aide et je n'étais pas assez fort pour la faire sortir de cette satanée salle de bain ! Enfilant des vêtements propres, je rejoignis la cuisine et tout en rangeant ce qu'elle avait sorti, je pris son portable qui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un sms. Elle allait m'en vouloir mais tant pis ! Je cherchais dans le répertoire téléphonique et appelais la seule personne qui pourrait probablement m'aider.

« - _Mitchie ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?_ Je suis désolé Connie, c'est Shane. _Mon Dieu où est ma nièce ?_ Justement c'est pour ça que je vous appelle. J'ai besoin de vous. Elle s'est enfermée dans ma salle de bain depuis une heure et je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir chez moi Steve et vous ? _Bien sûr. On arrive. Merci de nous avoir appelé Shane._ Je vous en prie.

Je raccrochais la mort dans l'âme ! Je culpabilisais de m'être servi de son téléphone portable. Bien sûr, je pouvais me cacher derrière un simple « Si elle ne voulait pas que j'y aie accès elle n'avait qu'à mettre un mot de passe » mais je savais que si elle n'avait aucun code c'est parce qu'elle avait confiance en nous. Et dire qu'au début de notre histoire, du moins avant de la retrouver en pleurs dans la réserve, je pensais qu'elle n'avait aucun secret pour moi, pour nous… En fait elle en avait et des énormes ! Des terribles avec lesquels elle avait appris à vivre. On l'avait visiblement mise très souvent à terre pourtant elle se relevait à chaque fois ! Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle était admirable ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de me relever si je vivais ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait vécu alors où trouvait-elle le courage de se relever et d'avancer ? Secouant la tête, je rejoignis mon salon, retapais les oreillers et aérais la pièce. Songeant à l'état de ma chambre, j'allais l'aérer également et refis le lit avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé pour jouer. Des chansons mélancoliques parce que je l'étais et aussi pour toucher Mitchie à travers les murs. Seulement moins de dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à l'interphone et j'allais ouvrir à sa vraie famille. Ils entrèrent et Connie me demanda aussitôt s'il y avait du changement. Je secouais la tête et la guidais jusqu'à ma chambre puisqu'il fallait la traverser pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Bien que je sois curieux, je les laissais entre filles et rejoignis Steve à qui je proposais de boire quelque chose. Il opta pour un café noir et je remplis deux tasses sachant que Connie en buvait également. Sauf qu'elle ajoutait du lait et une cuillère de miel m'apprit son mari. Curieux mélange ! Je me versais un thé vert et allais porter la tasse à Connie lui assurant qu'elle pouvait boire dans la chambre puis retrouvais son mari.

« - Je suppose que vous en savez beaucoup.

« - J'espère savoir tout mais honnêtement, je crois que j'en sais à peine la moitié.

« - Je vois… Shane, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Est-ce ma nièce a fait quelque chose qu'elle regrette, me questionna-t-il quand j'eus hoché la tête.

« - Non. Mitchie est une victime. La seule chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher c'est d'avoir grandi avec le mauvais parent… Vous savez le soir de notre premier rendez-vous officiel, j'avais demandé à votre nièce ce qu'elle changerait dans sa vie si elle le pouvait. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle aurait voulu grandir avec son père. Que si c'était sa mère le soldat mort au combat, elle n'aurait jamais vécu ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas à Columbia… J'ai trouvé sa réponse étrange ce soir-là, je dois l'avouer mais plus j'en apprends sur son passé et plus je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

« - C'est si moche ?

Incapable de répondre verbalement, je ne fis qu'acquiescer… De toute façon, si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais tout raconter et malheureusement ce n'était pas à moi de leur en parler. Je le ferais volontiers si ça pouvait soulager ma copine, la délester du poids qu'elle avait sur ses épaules mais c'était son histoire. A elle de dire ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils sachent. Avec Steve on était sur ma petite terrasse et on y resta plusieurs minutes… A vrai dire on y était toujours une heure plus tard quand Connie nous rejoignit enfin. Nos tasses étaient vides et nous étions tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. J'imaginais celle de Steve sans problème. J'avais eu les même tout le long du voyage avec une seule question récurrente : Que s'était-il passé dans sa vie pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état rien qu'en revenant dans sa ville ? Je regardais sa tante et elle soupira avant de nous annoncer que Mitchie prenait sa douche et qu'elle sortirait après. On hocha la tête et je les laissais seuls en voyant Connie se blottir dans les bras de son mari les yeux rouges. Je me sentais de trop dans cette démonstration d'amour entre eux et j'espérais réellement un jour vivre la même chose. Vivre vingt ans avec la même personne et savoir que je pouvais toujours compter sur elle et elle sur moi. Même avec le temps qui passe ! Une porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos et je me tournais pour voir ma petite amie sortir de la chambre. Les yeux rouges, elle portait un short avec un de mes seuls pulls. Elle flottait dedans et ressemblait davantage à une enfant qu'à une femme qui en avait déjà un. Pourtant, je ne dis rien et la pris simplement dans mes bras en m'excusant à son oreille d'avoir appelé du renfort. Elle s'accrocha à ma taille, inspira longuement mon odeur alors que je ne devais pas sentir la rose puis se tourna vers la terrasse. Son oncle et sa tante la fixaient inquiets et je lui proposais de les laisser en famille mais elle refusa. Elle ne leur parlerait que si j'étais là ! Je leur proposais qu'on s'asseye tous au salon même si ma copine se percha sur mes genoux. A un autre moment, j'aurais pu me moquer de son attitude enfantine, mais aujourd'hui je savais que c'était sa manière de s'assurer de mon soutien. Je lui pris la main que je serrais doucement alors que personne ne parlait. On lui laissait tous la parole.

« - Je… Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser tante Connie et oncle Steve. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça de cette façon hier soir… Ni m'enfuir et passer la nuit ailleurs sans vous prévenir.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, on comprend.

« - Merci tata… Je suppose que vous voulez tout savoir n'est-ce pas ? Shane n'a rien dit ?

« - J'ai pensé, à tort ou à raison, que tu n'accepterais peut-être pas que je parle à ta place de ton passé. Que tu voudrais choisir de garder pour toi certaines choses ou pas, me défendis-je avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

Elle acquiesça en soupirant puis commença son récit. Comment elle avait été violée la première fois et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait un ton monocorde comme si ce qu'elle nous racontait était l'histoire d'une autre. Je serrais mon poing libre en entendant ma copine nous décrire la force que ce connard avait mis dans ses coups de reins. Il ne l'avait pas seulement violé, il l'avait presque battu ! Et il avait recommencé cette enflure ! Deux fois par semaine pendant trois moi. Elle parla pendant plus d'une heure et je demandais une pause. J'avais besoin de faire un break ou j'allais péter un plomb. Connie proposa de nous préparer quelque chose à manger quand nos estomacs se manifestèrent et je lui laissais volontiers ma cuisine. Pour ma part, j'allais prendre une douche. Je pris cependant le soin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de ma copine lui soufflant que je l'aimais. J'avais remarqué que ça la rassurait de me l'entendre dire quand elle me dévoilait un nouveau pan de son passé. Et des pans j'en avais déjà vu plusieurs. Bien sûr j'étais au courant que ça avait duré trois mois, qu'il avait cessé quand elle était tombée enceinte, mais j'ignorais qu'il était venu la voir deux fois par semaine, qu'il la violait avec beaucoup de violence se moquant bien de lui faire mal. Je secouais la tête et me lavais rapidement avant de les rejoindre. Seulement quand j'arrivais, Mitchie pleurait dans les bras de sa tante lui demandant combien de temps je pourrais supporter de l'aimer avant d'être dégoûté par son passé.

« - Il t'aime ma chérie. Comme un fou. Si tu voyais le regard qu'il pose sur toi. L'amour qui envahit ses pupilles quand il te sert dans ses bras, la douleur qu'il y a dans ses yeux quand tu nous racontes ce que tu as vécu. Je ne crois pas qu'il va se lasser facilement.

« - Mais il n'a pas pu m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Il a eu besoin d'aller se laver comme si je le salissais.

« - Ce n'est pas ça Mitchie, intervins-je. Il se trouve simplement que ça fait plus de vingt-quatre que je n'avais pas pris de douche d'où la raison de celle que je viens de prendre. Et si j'ai eu besoin d'une pause c'était pour ne pas que tu aies peur de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes la haine que j'éprouve pour cette ville. Ce n'est pas toi ! Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ton amour, soufflais-je contre sa bouche que j'embrassais. Je suis amoureux de toi Mitchie Torres ! Quand vas-tu t'en rendre compte ? Je suis à toi ! Cœur et âme !

Elle me fixa avant de me demander, d'une toute petite voix, si je disais vrai et quand je hochais la tête en souriant doucement, gêné d'avoir dit tout ça devant témoins, elle se blottit contre moi en marmonnant dans mon torse. Je lui demandais de répéter parce qu'honnêtement je n'avais rien compris, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile. Elle était amoureuse de moi elle aussi ! Elle était à moi cœur et âme tout comme je lui appartenais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion me foutant royalement des témoins de la scène… Enfin presque sinon je nous aurais emmené dans ma chambre mais bon. Le manque d'air nous sépara et j'appuyais mon front contre le sien fouillant son regard comme elle fouillait le mien. Connie nous annonça que la salade était prête et on mangea dans un drôle de silence avant que Mitchie ne reprenne son récit là où elle l'avait arrêté. Quand sa mère avait découvert qu'elle attendait un garçon. Si au début, elle était d'accord pour que l'enfant aille dans une famille, que Mitchie accouche sous X, dès qu'elle avait su que c'était un garçon, elle avait décrété qu'il vivrait avec eux. Connie écarquilla les yeux alors que sa nièce nous expliquait que sa mère et l'autre connard étaient génétiquement incompatibles. A mes yeux ce n'était pas une excuse mais bon qui étais-je pour critiquer… Deux vrais connards égoïstes ! Hormis le mec de la superbe jeune femme qui avait souffert par leur faute ! Pourtant, je me tus me contentant d'écouter ma copine nous raconter que ses camarades avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte qu'ils avaient cru la fable que sa mère avait raconté en découvrant qui elle accusait d'être le père. Steve serra les poings et je le rejoignis dans l'idée. Je préférais rester détendu pour ne pas que Mitchie ne panique mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà dans le prochain avion en partance ! Ma copine si courageuse continua son récit, ce qu'elle avait enduré à être enfermée à la maison avec sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait de sa propre réputation, se posait en victime alors qu'elle était clairement le bourreau de mon point de vue. Elle avait obligée sa fille à garder le bébé et à vivre avec lui alors qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse ses viols. Dès qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle l'entendait, elle revoyait son beau-père entrer dans sa chambre, la forcer à les déshabiller, la violant avec brusquerie. Mais Dorothy se moquait bien de tout ça. Elle était plus inquiète pour sa réputation que pour la santé de sa fille. Fille qui n'avait que quinze ans. Elle était mineure selon les lois de l'état du Mississippi. Même sexuellement elle était mineure et si elle portait plainte, Orlando devrait répondre de viol sur mineur ayant ascendant, et pédophilie.

« - Et puis il y a eu ce foutu accouchement, déclara Mitchie de son même ton monocorde. Le pire jour de ma vie !

 _Flash-back POV Mitchie_

 _Quand on arriva à l'hôpital, je hurlais de douleur. Mon Dieu, j'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait les entrailles à mains nues ! Une infirmière vint avec un fauteuil roulant et je m'assis dessus avant de crier quand une nouvelle contraction se pointa… Putain mais comment la mère de Sierra avait fait pour supporter sept accouchements ? Neufs enfants, pire que les Weasley ! Elle avait du demander à se qu'on l'assomme c'était la seule explication plausible ! Je lui poserais bien la question si sa fille ne m'évitait pas quand on s'était croisées les rares fois où j'étais sortie avec mon bide d'incubateur d'humain. Je n'étais que ça pour ma mère ! Une poule pondeuse qui mettrait bientôt son fils chéri au monde ! Une nouvelle contraction m'empêcha de penser durant au moins une éternité et on me conduisit dans une chambre d'accouchement ou un truc du genre. L'infirmière commença à partir mais je la retins par sa blouse._

 _« - Si vous me laissez seule avec eux, je vous jure que je me jette au sol le bide en avant !_

 _« - Je… Très bien, souffla la jeune femme. Je vais rester avec vous. La sage-femme va bientôt arriver vous verrez._

 _« - Si elle n'est pas là dans deux minutes, je vous autorise à m'ouvrir le ventre et à en extraire ce parasite humain, dis-je en proie à la douleur._

 _« - Alors, nous interrompit une dame aux cheveux gris en entrant. Oh je vois que notre future maman est très jeune, sourit-elle. Peut-être un peu trop selon moi mais qui suis-je pour donner mon avis, sourit-elle._

 _« - Votre avis compte probablement plus que le mien, grognais-je, je n'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a imposé ce parasite parce que ce connard, dis-je en désignant le mec de ma mère, n'a jamais voulu mettre de capotes quand il me violait !… Putain retirez-moi ce truc de mon corps, dis-je avant de hurler sous la douleur d'une contraction. Faites pas de chichi, prenez votre scalpel, découpez et retirez-moi ça !_

 _« - Allons mademoiselle ce n'est pas bien de mentir, me réprimanda la sage-femme. Quand on fait des bêtises, on ass…_

 _« - Je vous préviens, dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en l'attrapant par le col, si jamais vous me dites que je devrais assumer d'avoir été violé par un pédophile je vous jure que je vous étrangle avec le cordon ombilical du parasite que j'ai dans le ventre !_

 _« - Je… Euh… Très bien, dit-elle en se libérant. Hargneuse la future maman, non ?_

 _« - Et encore, se plaignit ma mère, là ça va. Vous auriez du entendre toutes les horreurs qu'elle nous a dit depuis le début de sa grossesse ! A l'écouter on est coupable de l'avoir laissé sortir un soir pour aller à une fête._

 _Je voulus répondre mais une nouvelle contraction arriva et la sage-femme voulut regarder la dilatation du col seulement je l'en empêchais. Tant que ma mère et son mec serait-là elle ne verrait rien ! Ils furent donc priés de sortir de la pièce et je me laissais faire priant pour qu'on me donne quelque chose contre la douleur… Une péridurale, un shot de morphine, une boite de vicodine… Les trois en même temps ! N'importe quoi me conviendrait ! J'en demandais aux deux femmes qui étaient présentes seulement elles furent formelles, j'avais demandé à accoucher sans anesthésie selon mon dossier. J'allais me défendre quand je me sentis étrange. La seconde suivante, on m'annonça que j'avais perdue les eaux et qu'il était trop tard au moment où une blouse bleu entra. En dernier recours, je demandais à la jeune infirmière qu'elle m'assomme mais elle se contenta de me tenir la main m'encourageant à pousser quand il le fallait, pour ne pas que je fatigue. J'étais déjà fatiguée, je n'en pouvais plus pourtant ce foutu fœtus refusait de sortir de mon ventre._

 _« - Vous verrez quand on vous le posera sur le ventre…_

 _« - Vous avez déjà accouché ? Non alors me dites pas que je vais oublier que mon corps est en train de se déchirer de l'intérieur ! Et si vous me mettez ce parasite sur le ventre, je le fais tomber par terre c'est clair ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête et m'encouragea à pousser une nouvelle fois alors que la sage-femme me prévint qu'elle voyait la tête ! Putain il était temps ! Je suis en train de crever sur cette maudite table à cause de lui ! Il me fallut cependant une nouvelle heure de douleurs atroces, insupportables et inimaginables pour que ce truc s'expulse enfin et je me mis à pleurer. J'étais lessivée, vidée de l'intérieur mais lessivée et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. On me demanda si je voulais le tenir dans mes bras mais je les fusillais des yeux._

 _« - Rendez-moi service ! Etouffez-le ! Parce que c'est tout ce que je souhaite, dis-je avant de me mettre à pleurer._

 _C'était terminé ! Je n'avais plus ce truc dans le ventre. Mon corps était déformé mais j'étais libre ! Enfin !_

 _Fin du flash-back POV Shane_

A en voir la tête de sa tante, l'accouchement qu'avait subi ma copine avait été horrible. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune vergeture sur le ventre aux dernières nouvelles… Qui datait de tout à l'heure lorsqu'on faisait l'amour sur ce canapé. Je lui posais doucement la question et elle m'expliqua que sa mère avait veillée à lui appliquer de la pommade sur le ventre pour éviter ça au maximum… Elle aura quand même fait une chose de bien cette satanée bonne femme ! Tout en pensant ça, je la pris dans mes bras lui assurant mon soutien. Elle termina son récit en nous expliquant que sa mère avait dit toute la petite ville qu'elle gardait l'enfant à contrecœur pour ne pas qu'il soit éloigné de sa famille… Pourtant à les voir, on croirait une famille, elle ne semble pas faire ça de mauvaise grâce au contraire ! Connie me demanda comment j'avais tout découvert et je leur racontais notre passage en ville. Tout y passa. De notre arrivée qui n'avait pas ravie tout le monde, à l'attitude de Mitchie envers son fils, je le savais maintenant même si à l'époque je croyais que c'était son frère, à la froideur dont elle faisait preuve face à sa famille. Je leur parlais du beau-père tactile, ce qui m'avait vraiment énervé et ma copine ajouta qu'il la tripotait même à table, ce qui expliquait qu'elle avait mis ses jambes entre nous au dîner… Je vais le tuer ! Me concentrant, je finis par arriver au moment où j'avais retrouvé Mitchie inerte sur un lit le pédophile sur elle. Je racontais que je l'avais frappé avec beaucoup de plaisir et Steve me félicita nous faisant rire, même si celui-ci mourut quand je leur retranscris tout ce que m'avait dit Dorothy. Les mensonges, les insinuations graveleuses et les insultes. Tout y passa et lorsqu'on eut tous terminé de parler Connie la fixa.

« - Mitchie tu te rends compte que tu dois porter plainte ?

« - Pour quoi tata ? Il n'y a plus de traces de viol. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant enfin à peu près.

« - Tu peux toujours porter plainte pour pédophilie ! Un simple test de paternité prouvera qu'il est le fils du mari de ta mère et toute la ville sait que c'est toi qui étais enceinte. Au procès tu raconteras comment l'enfant a été conçu. Même si tu ne peux prouver tes viols multiples, le simple fait que tu étais mineure quand tu as accouchée, prouvera que tu dis la vérité. Alors même s'il n'est pas reconnu coupable, les gens ne le regarderons plus avec le respect actuel !

« - Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas ! Plus jamais tatie !

…

 _Deux ans plus tard…_

 _POV Mitchie_

Je regardais autour de moi et soupirais. J'étais de retour dans cette ville de malheur. Aujourd'hui s'ouvrait le procès d'Orlando. Ma famille m'avait convaincue de porter plainte pour guérir et ma psy était d'accord. Il comparaissait devant la justice pour viols multiples sur personne ayant ascendant et pédophilie. Deux chefs d'accusation plutôt mal vu dans une petite communauté. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qu'on fixait méchamment mais moi. Comme toujours ! Heureusement je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Steve, Connie et Shane pour m'entourer. Plus mon avocate et un petit groupe de soutien grâce à Remington, Rémy. Finalement j'avais repris contact avec lui et il m'avait beaucoup aidé. Il était là pour moi quand je craquais. Dès que j'avais besoin de quelque chose même si c'était rire du lycée, il répondait présent, sauf les soirs de combats. Aujourd'hui encore, il me prouvait qu'on était amis, puisqu'il avait payé le voyage à mes amis. Nate et Jason, deux potes de Shane que j'adorais. Mindy la sœur de Nate qui craquait pour Rémy, Jackie une camarade de fac puisque j'avais repris mes études un an plus tôt et Veronica mon roc… Ou devrais-je dire notre roc à Shane et moi qui contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Jodie, n'était pas stérile. Elle était arrivée trop vite j'avais que vingt ans. On sortait ensemble depuis deux à peine quand j'avais accouché mais c'était pour elle que je m'étais accrochée. Elle méritait de pouvoir être fière de sa maman. Et Connie était ravie de jouer les mamies gâteaux, surtout qu'elle adore les gâteaux, quand je bossais où que j'étais à la fac. J'avais un cercle d'amis plutôt restreints mais ils étaient tous là et je pris place face au juge… Même s'il n'était pas là. Mon avocate me rappela que ce n'était pas moi qui était jugée aujourd'hui, facile à dire elle ne voyait pas les regards de pur haine qu'on me jetait depuis les bancs du public mais bon. Je n'avais qu'à dire la vérité et la justice suivrait son cours. On annonça l'arrivée du juge et on se leva. J'eus une légère grimace en voyant un homme entrer. Ouille ! Une femme aurait peut-être davantage compatit non ? Me rasseyant, je croisais le regard haineux de Sierra et je tournais simplement la tête. Nous n'étions plus amies elle et moi ! Qu'elle aille au diable elle et sa clique de pétasse ! Elle avait été la première à me tourner le dos après tout ! Les jurés entrèrent et je me concentrais sur ce qui allait se passer.

« - Affaire mille cent trente-deux F. Torres contre Daniels. Monsieur Daniels, dit le juge alors que mon bourreau se levait, vous êtes accusé par mademoiselle Mitchie Torres de viols multiples sur personne ayant autorité et pédophilie. Que plaidez-vous ?

« - Non-coupable votre Honneur.

« - Bien. Messieurs les avocats, c'est à vous.

Aussitôt le calvaire commença. Mon avocate, Maître Delmart, résuma mon histoire plus aux jurés principalement, avant de demander au juge réparation. Soit des dommages et intérêts et qu'il soit reconnu coupable de ses crimes, puis l'avocat adverse raconta à peu près la même chose sauf qu'il signala que je n'avais pas été violé. C'était moi qui avais séduit mon beau-père qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool avait accepté avant de regretter dès qu'il avait dessoulé. Il ajouta qu'il était un homme important et influant de la ville. Le genre d'homme qui avait des principes et je hoquetais. Ils allaient le croire et tout ça ne servirait à rien, j'en étais certaine. Le balai des témoins commença dès qu'il fut assis. Sierra fut invitée à la barre et expliqua que je m'étais comportée comme un garce m'habillant trop court pour mon âge, flirtant avec tous les mecs au lycée avant de raconter que j'avais même demandé à un de ses frères de me ramener de l'alcool pour picoler en cachette dans ma chambre. Je me retenais de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas moi qui avais été défloré dans les toilettes du lycée mais heureusement mon avocate ne se gêna pas.

« - Mademoiselle Su, vous dites que ma cliente se comportait comme, et là je vous cite, une traînée en chaleur ?

« - En effet.

« - J'imagine qu'au vu de votre passif au lycée vous deviez savoir comment se comportait ce genre de filles ? N'est-ce pas vous qui aviez, à en croire deux témoins, perdu votre virginité contre le mur des toilettes du second étage ?

« - Je…

« - Objection votre Honneur ! En quoi est-ce pertinent ?

« - J'essaie simplement de démontrer que le témoin est partial votre Honneur et que ses propos ne se basent que sur des ouïes-dires.

« - Objection rejeté. Poursuivez Maître Delmart. Mademoiselle Su répondez à la question.

« - Eh bien je… Oui enfin ce n'était pas comme si…

« - Vous souvenez-vous de la personne qui a eu le privilège d'être votre premier amant ?

« - Remington Tate.

« - Ce monsieur Tate est-il présent dans la salle ? Pouvez-vous nous le montrer, ajouta-t-elle quand Sierra hocha la tête alors que je tombais presque de ma chaise. Avez-vous eu une relation poussée avec ce jeune homme ?

« - Non.

« - Pouvons-nous connaître la raison de votre rupture ?

« - Il n'était pas attiré par moi. Je n'étais pas son genre.

« - Quel était-il ? Vous l'a-t-il dit ?

Quand elle déclara que c'était moi le genre de Rémy à l'époque, j'écarquillais les yeux. Sérieux ? A choisir, je crois que j'aurais plutôt que l'autre connard mais bon. Mon avocate déclara qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres questions à poser au témoin qui fut priée de rejoindre sa place alors que Rémy était appelé à témoigner. Mon avocate lui demanda de confirmer que j'étais bien son genre à l'époque et il sourit.

« - Oui Maître. Mitchie était adorable, je n'étais pas le seul à rêver d'elle le soir.

« - A en croire le visage stupéfait de ma cliente, elle n'était pas au courant. Pouvez-vous nous en expliquer la raison ?

« - Eh bien à l'époque Mitchie était ce qu'on appelle une bêcheuse. Elle passait son temps le nez dans un bouquin, c'était la meilleure élève du lycée et j'avais bien trop peur de me ridiculiser devant elle pour lui parler, admit-il les joues roses.

« - Mais si c'était ma cliente qui vous plaisait, pourquoi avoir passé du bon temps dans les toilettes avec mademoiselle Su ?

« - Je restais un ado de quatorze ans. Si une fille disait « oui », je n'allais pas refuser. Je n'étais qu'un ado bourré d'hormones.

« - Vous n'avez jamais avoué vos sentiment à ma cliente ? Pas même sous-entendu ?

« - Jamais. Je crois même que l'on ne s'est jamais parlé. Autrement que pour se féliciter de nos temps respectifs à la course ou autre. Je l'ai dit, c'était la meilleure du lycée et si notre prof de l'époque n'était pas misogyne, elle aurait eu la meilleure moyenne en cours.

Mon avocat assura n'avoir plus de question puis l'avocat adverse reprit le flambeau et rappela à Rémy qu'on s'était parlé au moins une fois. Quand il m'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en souvenir, au contraire de moi. L'avocat souligna que s'il ne se souvenait pas de m'avoir parlé, il pouvait très bien ne pas se souvenir de m'avoir violé puisqu'il était reconnu bipolaire et avait des crises dont il ne se souvenait jamais. Mon avocat objecta et Rémy admit être soigné pour des troubles bipolaires et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne traînait jamais seul. Il était toujours accompagné de quelqu'un qui pouvait témoigner qu'il n'avait rien fait. Puisqu'à chaque fin de crise, il demandait un compte-rendu aux gens qui l'entouraient. Qu'il avait confiance en ces personnes et que celles-ci ne l'auraient jamais laissé faire du mal à une fille. Encore moins la violer.

Suite à son témoignage, mon oncle et ma tante furent appelées, l'un après l'autre, à la barre pour témoigner que je leur avais raconté mon enfance suite à mon dernier voyage deux ans auparavant. Shane y alla également et raconta également ce qu'il avait vu ce soir-là. A savoir Orlando sur moi en train de m'embrasser et me caresser alors que j'étais inerte et en état de choc selon lui puisque je semblais déconnectée. Naturellement l'avocat de _l'autre_ souligna qu'il n'était pas médecin et que son diagnostic ne devrait pas figurer dans le procès-verbal. Mon copain décrivit alors mon état ce soir-là puis mes révélations. Ma mère témoigna naturellement expliquant que tout ça n'était qu'une astuce de ma part pour toucher de l'argent de payer mes études… Alors que j'avais un travail ? Elle est sérieuse-là ? Bon oui elle l'est mais bon. En plus je touchais de l'argent pour les photos que je faisais de temps à autre. Quand elle fut passée, ce fut à mon tour de venir à la barre et je rejoignis le siège en bois la boule au ventre. Je jurais sur la Bible et m'assis. Mon avocat me demanda de raconter mes viols dans leur ensemble même s'ils se ressemblaient tous, ainsi que leur fréquence et la durée avant de me demander pourquoi il avait subitement arrêté.

« - J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Le lendemain de ma première et dernière conversation au lycée avec Rémy, dis-je en le désignant.

« - Je suppose qu'à votre âge, vous avez voulu avorter ?

« - J'y ai pensé mais la sœur de ma mère et sa fille protestaient devant la clinique de Laurel et m'ont empêché d'y entrer avant d'appeler ma mère.

« - Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

« - Elle a décidé seule que j'accoucherais sous X et qu'on ferait croire à tout le monde que j'avais accouché d'un mort-né.

« - Ça n'a pas été trop dur de l'abandonner ?

« - Je n'ai pas pu le faire malheureusement. Quand ma mère a découvert que c'était un garçon, elle a décrété qu'on le garderait à la maison et qu'elle l'élèverait comme son fils. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un fils mais n'y est jamais parvenue, précisais-je.

« - Vous êtes-vous rebellé contre cette décision ?

J'avouais que non avant de m'expliquer. A cette époque je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Ma mère me harcelait chaque jour pour savoir qui était le père. Elle me demanda de donner l'identité du père et je prononçais le nom et le prénom de son mari. Plusieurs jurés furent choqués puis mon avocat me demanda s'il était vrai que j'avais pris une cuite. J'avouais avoir demandé à Jordan un des frères de Sierra de me procurer une bouteille pour tenter de faire une fausse-couche expliquant que j'avais fait tout ce qui était interdit aux femmes enceintes. Tout fait pour perdre cet enfant qui s'était accroché à moi. D'où le surnom de parasite.

…

Le procès durant trois jours durant lesquelles, tous ceux que je connaissais furent interrogés. D'anciens camarades de classes, les commères de la ville, mes profs pour témoigner de mon dossier scolaire irréprochable et de mon attitude de petite fille sage, Orlando aussi fut envoyé à la barre mais il s'emmêla les pinceaux. Ses réponses n'étaient pas très cohérentes et après cinq heures de délibérations, les jurés rendirent leur verdict.

« - A l'accusation de viols multiples sur personne ayant ascendance, nous déclarons l'accusé Orlando Daniels, coupable, dit le premier juré me faisant soupirer de bonheur avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. A l'accusation de pédophilie, nous déclarons l'accusé Orlando Daniels, coupable.

Je savais qu'il n'échapperait pas à celle-ci. Nous avions fait un test de paternité qui montrait clairement qu'il était le père du bébé que j'avais porté. Beaucoup se révoltèrent des résultats mais moi je respirais mieux. Bien sûr, il pouvait faire appel mais il irait tout de même en prison pendant dix ans et si les rumeurs étaient vraies, il n'allait pas passer un bon quart d'heure quand ses codétenus sauraient la raison de sa présence en prison. Je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir mais je jubilais intérieurement. Quittant ma place, je rejoignis Connie et Veronica surtout. Je la pris la serrant sur mon cœur alors que son papa me rejoignait en murmurant à mon oreille qu'il était fier de moi. Je lui souris et l'embrassais avant de fixer Rémy.

« - Alors comme ça tu étais amoureux de moi ?

« - Eh oui !

« - Non mais tu n'aurais pas pu le dire ? Je craquais pour tes yeux bleus moi à l'époque ! C'était pour ça que je bossais si dur en sport. Pour que tu me remarques parmi toutes les dindes qui te couraient après !

« - Mince on s'est raté… Shane je t'emprunte ta nana quelques années ça t'ennuie pas, blagua-t-il.

Mon copain nous fixa et rit avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait calmé, je grognais. Ma mère arrivait vers moi furieuse.

« - Alors, heureuse ? Tu as gâché ta vie en couchant à droite à gauche, et tu veux gâcher la mienne en me séparant de l'homme que j'aime ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je te préviens ! Et pour que tout soit clair, tu n'es plus ma fille !

« - Ça me va, je ne te considère plus comme mère depuis que tu m'as empêché d'avorter alors… Au fait je te présenterais bien ta petite fille mais… Comme je ne suis plus de ta famille, j'imagine que Connie fera une meilleure une mamie gâteau et de loin ! Allez salut !

Sur ces mots, je la contournais et on sortit du tribunal alors qu'un souffle léger balayait mes cheveux. Etait-ce le vent de la liberté ? Je l'ignorais mais je décidais que, ce soir, ça serait le cas. Le vent lui-même me sifflait à l'oreille que j'étais libre. Je décidais de le croire. Je m'étais affranchie de mon passé et prête pour mon futur… A condition que je le partage avec Shane !

 **FIN**

…

Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce défi ? De la rencontre Shane-Mitchie ? De son côté blasé quand il la drague ? Du fait qu'il lui propose de travailler pour lui alors qu'il est accro à son sourire (si si il le dit plus bas :p) ? Franchement un Shane vendeur de glace, ça donne envie, non ? Leur premier rendez-vous ? Leur premier baiser ? Leur arrivée à Columbia ? La famille de Mitchie complètement dingue ? La réaction de Shane en découvrant Orlando sur Mitchie ? Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce passage en fait ! Et le reste alors ? Leur départ ? Toutes les explications de Mitchie ? Le pourquoi sa mère a gardé le bébé ? L'enfer que Mitchie a vécu ? Leur week-end après New York ? La découverte de toute l'histoire pour Steve et Connie ? Le procès ? Dites-moi tout surtout, parce que de mon point de vue, j'ai raté mon propre défi :( Je remets mes conditions en dessous afin que vous puissiez juger de vous-même ) Oh et au passage, le « verbe » « DavidCopperfileder » est de moi ! Je l'ai inventé en me baladant :p

Miss Tagada (L)

 **Conditions** : A l'âge de 14-15 ans, elle est violée par son beau-père et tombe enceinte. Sa mère, contre l'avortement, l'oblige à garder l'enfant avant de décider de l'élever comme son propre enfant. Elle grandit et à seize ans quitte la demeure familiale. Elle change de ville et trouve un petit boulot qui lui permet de refaire sa vie. Elle rencontre il avec qui tout se passe bien. Un jour (au bout d'un an) il demande à rencontrer sa famille (elle connaît déjà la sienne). Il sent qu'il y a un malaise quand elle se retrouve face à son beau-père, il note qu'elle agi bizarrement avec son frère (elle le présente comme tel) et qu'elle semble en colère contre sa mère. Le soir-même, il trouve le beau-père en train d'embrasser sa copine.

 **Phrases à placer** :

« Alors, heureuse ?

« Une étude récente a prouvé qu'on connaissait tous au moins un con… Alors je te présente ma famille ! »

 **Mots à placer** :

Impavide (Qui ne manifeste aucune crainte, aucune peur)

Phraséologie (Assemblage de mots emphatiques traduisant des pensées banales) «

Sylviculteur (Personne pratiquant la sylviculture (=Ensemble des techniques permettant la création et l'exploitation rationnelle des forêts tout en assurant leur conservation et leur régénération.)

Palatiale (Relatif à un palais, aux palais)

Priapisme (Érection pénienne indépendante de toute libido, douloureuse, durant au moins deux heures et n'aboutissant pas à l'éjaculation.)

Mot valise : Un mot inventé par votre personnage qui n'existe pas mais qui trahi une idée. « Explicationner » « abusage » …

 **Conditions** :

Doit se terminer mal pour un personnage (pas forcément principal).

Un des personnages doit être blasé.

Doit être écrit en point de vu subjectif.

Présence d'un personnage d'un livre ou film que vous aimez mais pas de cet univers. (ça peut être Emma Waston ou Hermione Granger, pour Harry Potter, Ian Somerhalder ou Damon Salavatore pour Journal d'un vampire ou Vampire diaries,…) L'un de vos personnages principal doit le rencontrer et échanger quelques mots avec.


End file.
